Never Too Late
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Set in WWF Attd Era - Cheyenne Hampton is the personal assistant of Michael Hickembottom (Shawn Michaels) and has to bring her 10 year old son, Nathaniel, on the road with her. The past ends up haunting her when she realizes Nathaniel's father works for the same company she does. She never thought she'd see him again. Can Cheyenne make amends or will the past be too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Too Late**

Chapter 1

"So do you have any other questions regarding your contract, Miss Hampton?"

Cheyenne slowly looked up at him from her contract, raising a slow eyebrow and placed it on the desk, signing the dotted line before standing up. "No, that'll be fine as long as we agree my son is allowed to be on the road with me and you call me Chey."

"That's not a problem, Chey." Vince McMahon smirked and handed her the information she would need. "Your flight leaves at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. You'll be going to Phoenix, Arizona and you'll meet up with him then."

She nodded, knowing he was referring to the WWF wrestler she would be assisting. "Thank you, sir." She took the information, walking out of his office and out of Titan Towers, closing her eyes. Cheyenne was about to embark on a journey she would not soon forget and knew it.

**~!~**

"What am I getting an assistant for?" Michael Hickenbottom -he was known to the wrestling world and fans around the globe as Shawn Michaels- asked curiously, standing in a hotel lobby with Paul Levesque- he was known as Triple H. "I'm not the prima donna you are."

"They serve their purposes." Paul rumbled good-naturedly. "Considering you keep forgetting your own name lately..."

"I'm always so damn busy; I'm surprised I remember how to use my dick."

"Hence the reason for an assistant. She would have found her way to you, Michaels." Paul grumbled, leaning against the rental car Michael drove while standing outside of the airport. "How are you going to know which one she is?"

"Good point." Michael admitted, frowning slightly. "I felt bad that she'd be arriving with no one to meet her."

"You are such a moron, she's here to help you, so obviously SHE'S not a scatterbrain."

"Go fuck yourself, Hunter."

"Well Michaels, as usual, what a brilliant idea you've had. You just wasted my day." Paul grunted, shaking his head.

"Did you have any other plans, Hunter?" Michael shot back, smiling broadly. The men often called each other by their ring personas, not really thinking about it.

"Sleeping with your mother was on the top 10."

"You're dead!" Michael tackled his friend to that ground.

**~!~**

Cheyenne lead her 10 year old son, Nathaniel, through the airport terminal in Phoenix, Arizona the following day, noticing how busy it was and kept a firm hold on his hand. "Stay beside me." She ordered gently, not wanting to lose him as they retrieved their luggage. Cheyenne still couldn't believe she'd actually taken this job, but when she found out what the salary was, she had to take it. One day, Nathaniel would have to go to college and they also loved traveling.

"No, kiddin'." He drawled, going through a prepubescent sarcastic phase. He was mostly a normal 10 year old; minus the fact he had a mentality of a teenager without a liking for girls. "Mom, I don't need you holding my hand." He grumbled, trying to pull away from her. His dishwater blonde hair fell into his eyes and pointblank refused to get a haircut.

"Nathaniel, please don't argue with me right now okay? We have to get out of here and THEN you can let go of my hand." Cheyenne stated over her shoulder, pulling him closer when a huge crowd came at them.

They barely managed to escape unscathed and finally made it to the baggage claim, retrieving their luggage then preceded through security. Cheyenne sighed, hating that they had to search her bag with her personal belongings. She'd deal with it though. After a half an hour, Cheyenne was finally free to leave the airport with her son and sighed when Nathaniel started complaining again.

"We'll get something to eat on the way to the arena."

She knew he was hungry and still had hold of his hand while crossing the street, heading to the parking lot. Her outfit for the first day consisted of a midnight blue and white pinstriped skirt suit with a silver dress shirt beneath, blue pumps on her feet. Her ravenous black hair was pulled back in a tight bun with chopsticks holding it together, a few tendrils framing her face.

"We're almost there."

"You said that during the layover." Nathaniel muttered, tired and cranky from the traveling.

Cheyenne blinked when she spotted 2 grown, very LARGE men going at it in the parking lot. Shaking her head, she pulled Nathaniel to stand beside her as they kept walking. Honestly, men could be immature at times. She grunted when one came flying at her, shoving her down to the ground and caused her to scrape her knees while Nathaniel had moved just in time.

"Damn it!"

"Shit, sorry! Hunter!"

"Sorry ma'am." Paul grumbled, helping Michael lift her off the ground. "We didn't mean to knock you down."

"Are you alright?" Michael asked worriedly, looking her over for cuts and bruises. "I am so sorry."

"Calm down, Michaels."

"I'm fine, thanks." Cheyenne replied evenly, dusting her skirt off and groaned when she seen her knees had broke skin against the pavement, scratching them. "Now that my day is ruined, can one of you gentlemen point me in the direct of the wrestling arena where the WWF is currently located?" She asked, shaking her head, knowing she would have to change into a pantsuit before meeting the man she'd be personally assisting.

Michael and Paul exchanged looks, Michael blushing slightly while Paul looked more than amused. "Um...are you Cheyenne Hampton?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. When she shot him a look, he smiled sheepishly and held out his hand. "I'm Michael Hickenbottom."

Nathaniel snorted the same time Paul did.

Raising a slow eyebrow at this man, Cheyenne wondered briefly if he was a stalker of some kind. "What's it to you?" She demanded, not taking his extended hand and immediately pulled Nathaniel to her side, shooting him a glare when he tried pulling away. "Look, I really don't have time for this. I need to get to the arena and I'm not sure which way it is. I have a very important meeting to attend."

Michael shared a confused look with Paul and he just shrugged in response. "I'm Michael Hickenbottom," He repeated slower this time. "I'm with the WWF. You ARE Cheyenne, right?"

"Mom, I think this is the guy you're working for." Nathaniel put in, trying not to grin. It was hard keeping his face perfectly straight, emerald eyes sparkling wickedly.

"You're the one Vince McMahon assigned me to?" Cheyenne questioned, looking over at her son with narrowed eyes, wondering how he knew since he didn't go to the meeting with her. She sighed, feeling a headache coming on and decided to just roll with this for now. "Yes, I'm Cheyenne Hampton, Mr. Hickenbottom." She rolled her eyes inwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was supposed to meet you at the arena, what are you doing here?"

"He's the local good Samaritan." Paul joked, extending his hand to her. "I'm Paul Levesque, most call me Hunter though." He flashed a warm smile, grunting when Michael nudged him in the ribs.

"I didn't know if you were familiar with Phoenix." Michael explained awkwardly, clearing his throat. "I thought I'd help you."

"Boy scout."

"The little man pegged it."

"Do NOT call me that."

"Nathaniel..." Cheyenne warned, sighing when her son simply rolled his emerald green eyes at her, shaking her head. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Levesque." She said professionally, shaking his offered hand. "This was nice of you, Mr. Hickenbottom. I have a rental car so I'll just follow you over." She informed him, releasing Paul's hand. "Though, do you mind if we stop and get my son something to eat? He's starving." She smirked when he scowled up at her. "Well if you would stop complaining so much..."

"I'm a growing boy." He reminded her.

"How old are you?"

"10."

"Tallest 10 year old I've ever met."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Nathaniel rolled his eyes, hating his height. He got called freak a lot.

"You are fine the way you are, Nathaniel."

Cheyenne shot a glare in Paul's direction and guided him to the car, not waiting for their response regarding getting her son something to eat. He came first to her always. Her job wouldn't change that. They slid in the rental car and buckled up, waiting for him to get situated before firing up the vehicle, pulling out. This was going to be an interesting job.

"What do you want to eat, honey?" She asked once they were out on the open road with Michael and Paul in front.

"As much as you can afford." He teased, pointing to a Burger King. "Drive thru is fine, Mom, we don't need to go in or anything."

"What do you think of her?" Paul asked curiously.

"I think whoever hired her is trying to fuck with me." Michael snorted, pulling into the Burger King parking lot.

One thing Cheyenne loved about her son was he was fairly easy to please, though she couldn't stand his sarcastic nature. She ordered him 3 burgers, 2 fries and the largest coke they had available, handing him the bag driving off. A few minutes later, they were on the road again heading toward the arena. Cheyenne was too nervous to eat; she'd have something later while her son gorged. Nathaniel would eat her out of house and home soon enough if he kept eating this much.

"Sanity." Michael muttered when they reached the arena, still sure someone was messing with him.

Cheyenne seemed a little bit...stiff...for this kind of work. He was a laid back, runaround naked kind of guy. This would be interesting, volatile and explosive to say the least. Nathaniel's green eyes widened in disbelief at all of the cars in the parking lot they pulled into.

"Mom, this place is PACKED." He stared out the car windows, spotting a motorcycle and moaned longingly. "I want one of those..."

"You can have one when you're 18." She quipped, knowing he wouldn't like hearing that and smirked when he just glared back at her, both of them stepping out.

Cheyenne decided leaving their luggage in the car and grabbed her briefcase with her paperwork in it, knowing she would have to go through Michael's schedule in order to do her job. She grabbed Nathaniel's hand, quickly meeting up with Michael and Paul, smiling. Nathaniel wasn't lying, the place was packed and her parental instincts were kicking into high gear.

"Mom, seriously this is embarrassing." Nathaniel groaned, jerking his hand away from her. "I will stick to you like glue, okay?" He crammed his hands into his jean pockets, looking around quickly and arched a blonde eyebrow when a woman called him cute as soon as they stepped inside the building. "That is sick."

Cheyenne finally gave up and kept close to her son, placing her hands on his shoulders as they were guided down the hallway by Michael and Paul. Michael was in front of them, showing them the way to his dressing room. Once they arrived, Cheyenne released his shoulders and let Nathaniel do whatever he wanted, to which he turned the monitor on and sat in front of it.

"Okay Mr. Hickenbottom, do you have a copy of your schedule with you?" She asked getting down to business, knowing he did because Vince had told her so.

"Somewhere." Michael replied, nodding when Nathaniel shot a look at the Nintendo 64 game system in the room. "Help yourself, kid. It's a wrestlin' game..."

"I'll learn it. I'm Nathaniel, call me Nate." He grinned at Michael before occupying himself.

"He's interestin'." Michael said, rifling in his duffel bag, finally pulling out a wadded crumpled paper. "Here we go."

"You're not serious, are you?" Cheyenne sighed when he nodded, knowing she had a hell of a job ahead of her. "Tell you what: From now on, when you get important documents such as these, give them me so I can keep them from being...messed up."

Cheyenne looked over at her son, smirking, knowing he would beat the game before the night was out. The kid was a whiz when it came to videogames. She started looking over it, barely reading the fine print and nodded, jotting down some notes in a notebook.

"I'm going to switch a few of your appearances so you're not so booked up."

Michael's face broke out with a relieved grin. "Thank god! I'll make it to where they're delivered directly to you from now on." He said, not bothering to explain why the paper was 'messed' up. He'd been reading it and spewed chocolate milk when he saw he'd be lucky to have enough time to take a piss in between everything he was supposed to do.

"That's a good idea. Thanks."

Cheyenne continued writing down notes, tapping the pen against her chin, knowing Nathaniel would be busy for the night with the videogame and silently thanked Michael for having the system. She ended up writing all of his appearances down on a piece of paper neatly before crumpling up his schedule, tossing it in the trashcan. Whoever was responsible for making up his schedule should've been fired on the spot!

"I'm thirsty." Nathaniel announced after a half an hour, saving his game and set down the controller.

"That makes two of us. I can take you to the cafeteria…uh, if your Mom doesn't mind."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I'll go with you." Cheyenne announced, refusing to let this man take her son anywhere when she'd just met him an hour ago. "I'm thirsty too, Nathaniel."

She noted the look on his face and rubbed her temples while Michael guided both of them out the door. Cheyenne was protective of her son, sometimes overly, but had every right to be. He was her pride and joy and, if anything happened to him, she would end up in a mental institution.

"She's a pain in the-" Nathaniel smiled sweetly at his Mom, moving to walk by Michael. It'd been awhile since he'd had someone to converse with that wasn't a female since he was no longer in school with his friends.

"She's a mother." Michael replied with a shrug. "Mine's the same way and I'm an adult."

"She holds your hand everywhere?"

"I made her quit last year." He said it with a straight face.

Cheyenne smirked and sent a silent thank you in his direction with her midnight blue eyes, walking down the hallway with them looking around. They arrived in the cafeteria and Cheyenne got water with a muffin, letting her son raid the table, shaking her head. The boy had a tapeworm or so it seemed.

They walked over and sat down at a table as Cheyenne glanced around for the first time, crossing one leg over the other, Nathaniel sitting beside Michael. It broke her heart because he didn't have a male role model in his life and she had to be both his mother and father. Cheyenne tried so hard, but deep down she knew it never would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yo Deadman, you mind me payin' you after I get my paycheck?"

"Hardy don't play cards unless you can afford to lose. Pay me now or I'm gonna kick your teeth in."

"Damn it." Jeff groaned, whipping out his wallet.

Mark smirked wickedly, swiping the kid's water off the table and accepted the money he was handed. "You're short."

"Cut me some slack man, I got kids to feed."

"You don't have kids."

"I have sperm to make them!"

Michael snorted into his own plate of food.

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow at the bickering and started laughing along with Nathaniel, shaking her head. These men were insane. Cheyenne didn't see any females walking around, which made her frown. Great, she was in testosterone world. She sighed and bit viciously into her muffin, coughing when a piece went down the wrong pipe. Grunting, Nathaniel smacked her between the shoulder blades hard, causing the piece to dislodge and Cheyenne smiled down at him gratefully.

"Thanks honey." She croaked out, kissing the top of his head before and ruffled his dishwater blonde hair.

"Mark, Mark I was jokin'!" Jeff yelped when he was raised over Mark's head. "I was just kiddin' man! Come on, Calaway."

"Well...since you beg so nicely." Mark dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Thanks." Jeff groaned, rubbing his jarred legs.

Cheyenne heard that voice and choked on her water, spitting it out in Michael's face, her midnight blue eyes wide as saucers. Mark Calaway. She hadn't heard that name in years. She slowly looked over at him, knowing fully well it was him. The red hair, deep voice and build...Cheyenne couldn't breathe suddenly and felt her stomach clench. Even though they hadn't seen each other in nearly 11 years, it did nothing to stem the pain and heartache Mark caused her over a decade ago.

"I'm not feeling so good." She muttered, slowly standing and ignored her half eaten muffin.

"Mom, you alright?" Nathaniel asked, staring at her like she'd lost her mind, his green eyes crinkling with worry.

"Calm down, Cheyenne, nobody's gonna bother you or anythin'." Michael said reassuringly. "Taker, knock it off you're scaring people!"

"It's what I do best." Mark chuckled, sitting at the table with Jeff and his brother Matt.

"I'm fine. I have work to do." Cheyenne said quickly, pulling Nathaniel from the table and walked out of the cafeteria hurriedly, hoping she wasn't spotted.

Fate was a bitch…that was the only thing that could explain this. Cheyenne never knew he became a wrestler, she always assumed Mark became a basketball player and graduated from college before going overseas. Groaning, she walked inside Michael's dressing room and pointed to the Nintendo 64, giving Nathaniel a look that told him to back off and resumed Michael's schedule.

Nate muttered something about PMS and a Midol, extremely angry.

**~!~**

"Good one, Taker, you scared off my PA."

"You have a personal ass?" Mark grunted, not looking up from his food.

"Have I told you lately your sense of humor is not cool?"

"No. Have I told you you're about to get your head knocked off your shoulders?"

**~!~**

The rest of the night Cheyenne stayed holed up in Michael's dressing room, only answering questions when spoken to and became completely consumed with her work. When it was time to leave, she was more than relieved, wanting a nice hot bubble bath and a glass of wine. Nathaniel had gotten on her last nerve complaining about being forced to leave the cafeteria. They walked out of the arena together with Cheyenne carrying her bag over her shoulder and Nathaniel trudging behind her.

"Nathaniel, if you don't shut up I'm going to pop you one!" She threatened angrily, sick of his smart mouth and slid in the driver's side of the car, pressing her forehead against the steering wheel.

"It's BORING sitting in there all night, Mom!" He protested in a growl. "Seriously, you could have let Michael take me with him when he said he would, it'd give me something to do besides annoy you." He scowled when she shot him a look, the expression on his face one he definitely did not get from her.

Cheyenne had to look away from him, that expression reminding her too much of his father and shakily slipped the key in the ignition, knowing he acted more grownup than he should have. "Whatever Nathaniel, I'm not arguing with you. I'm exhausted." Cheyenne pulled out of there and headed toward the hotel, turning the radio on so he would stop bitching for a few seconds. She sighed with relief when he did and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

**~!~**

"So who was it I scared earlier?" Mark asked, yawning as he fell into step besides Michael on their way out.

"My PA, like I said." Michael grunted, tired and ready to hit the hay.

"Better inform her she ain't got nothin' to worry about. I rarely hit women."

"Oh how reassurin'." Michael groaned when he got whacked upside the head.

**~!~**

After ordering Nathaniel 3 servings of food from hotel room service, Cheyenne put him to bed with the television remote and went to take a nice relaxing hot bath. Her mind instantly went to the past…to Mark Calaway. Only she didn't know him as the Undertaker. She knew him as the Texan that stole her heart freshman year in college. He'd been a senior and they'd hit it off in a bar. They partied, had sex and the result was the little boy currently watching Rocko's Modern Life in bed. Cheyenne slipped into the water and closed her eyes leaning back, knowing she would try her best keeping Nathaniel away from him, but it was close to impossible.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes when a knock sounded at the door, frowning when he realized his Mom hadn't heard it due to being in the bathroom. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and padded over to answer it, looking way up at the tall figure. "Hi?"

Mark peered down at the little mite, smiling good-naturedly. "Your mom in, son?"

"She's busy. Why, pops?"

He blinked at the sarcasm before smirking. The kid had balls. "I just wanted to let her know I was sorry for scarin' her."

"I'll let her know." Nathaniel shut the door in the man's face.

"Who was at the door, Nathaniel?"

Cheyenne just stepped out of the bathroom towel drying her hair and wore a black robe tied around the waist. When he simply said room service wanting a tip, she snorted and rolled her eyes, not believing the audacity of some people. She smiled, seeing the episode of Rocko's Modern Life that was on and sat on the bed, beginning to brush her hair, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry about today, honey. I'll try to remember you're growing up." She sighed heavily.

"Thanks Mom." He hugged her briefly, not feeling bad in the slightest by his lie. "I'm going to bed." He yawned, slipping under the covers and pulled a pillow over his head like always. "Night Mom, get some sleep!"

She smiled back at him, having separate beds and went to hers, rubbing lotion on her legs since they were dry. "You too my beautiful boy." She whispered, finishing up and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail.

Shutting the light off, Cheyenne slipped under the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep engulfed her. Nathaniel was up early the next morning, something he always did, dressed and watching the morning news quietly, doodling on hotel paper. He rolled his eyes when he heard a loud thud from the room over, glancing at his Mom to make sure she hadn't been disturbed.

"Damn it woman! If you throw one more thing at me, I'm goin' to break your fingers!"

Nathaniel shot to his feet, shaking his head and was tempted to press his head to the wall.

"Screw you Mark!" Rena Mero –She was known to the wrestling world as Sable- shouted, eyes spitting fire back at him as she threw a second boot, nailing him in the arm.

Cheyenne groaned, hearing the fighting and slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, not surprised to see her son already up. She heard the fighting and growled; eyes narrowing to slits. What the hell was wrong with people in this hotel? First they demand a tip for food service and now people were disrupting her rest? Cheyenne tossed the comforter back and stood up, wearing a spaghetti strapped light blue nightgown that went to her knees.

"Stay here." She ordered gruffly, walking out and went next door, hammering on the door. When it opened, Cheyenne jacked the woman in the face, her body slumping to the floor at her feet and glared down at her heatedly. "There are OTHER people in this damn hotel trying to SLEEP, you fucking bitch! Next time, think about that before you wake me up!" She turned on her heel stalking back to the room, slamming the door shut and laid back down.

Mark stared down at Rena with wide green eyes, bursting out laughing. "Darlin', we're done." He said through his laughter, picking her up and depositing her out in the hallway. "Christ." He grumbled, rubbing his arm. "Vicious bitch."

"Mom, wow..." Nathaniel hadn't stayed put like he was told, glad he'd disobeyed. "You got an awesome hook on you, where'd you learn it?"

"Nowhere you need to know." She mumbled behind her, snuggling into the pillow and sighed when she heard nothing except the television and distant rumbling laughter.

A few minutes later her cell phone blared since Cheyenne set the alarm on it before bed and knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep. She slowly got up and poured a cup of coffee, shutting her cell phone alarm off when it went off again. Cheyenne accidentally hit the snooze button instead of dismiss the first time and didn't feel like going through the process of deleting the alarm until it blared a second time. She didn't like being woke up, especially when she had serious jetlag and knew she'd have to get used to it since traveling was part of the job.

"Did you eat?"

"Nah, ain't hungry yet." Nathaniel said, going back to his doodling. "I was thinking maybe we could go downstairs and eat when you're ready?" He was 10 and couldn't stand being cooped up in a boring place like this, needing something to do besides drive his Mom crazy.

"Sure honey, that sounds fine. Let me wake up a bit and get dressed."

Yawning again, Cheyenne started sipping her coffee down quickly, knowing Nathaniel wanted out of this room. She sighed, really hating that he had to come on the road with her for this job, but had nobody else he could stay with. Especially her psychotic mother who was too busy popping pills left and right to care what day of the week it was. She drained her cup of java and walked into the bathroom to dress. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans that had sparkle designs on the pockets and a black tank top, Cheyenne left her hair down, brushing it out along with her teeth. She slipped her white and blue tennis shoes on, grabbing her purse.

"Okay come on, let's go get some food."

"Yes!" Nathaniel punched the air excitedly, blonde hair falling into his eyes. He smiled at her, quickly leading the way out of the room. "Is that the woman you punched?" He asked curiously, seeing a blonde with a bloody nose cursing to someone on a cell phone. "Can you do it again?"

Cheyenne smirked down at her son, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head, knowing he hated it, but she didn't care. She gave birth to him, 19 hours of labor, so Cheyenne could do whatever she wanted to him within reason. "Maybe if she wakes me up again." She stated as they stepped on the elevator, not believing she'd allowed her son to see her do that. "I don't ever want you to use violence, do you understand me? That was wrong of me to do and I should go apologize to the blonde bimbo."

"Yeah, you probably should, but I wouldn't waste my breath." Nathaniel replied truthfully, not saying a word about using violence. Too late, he'd already beaten up a few kids from his old school for harassing him.

"Hold the elevator." A large black boot stopped the doors from shutting. "Damn." He grunted, glancing back at Rena, shaking his head stepping through the doors.

Cheyenne moved to the side, still holding onto her son, winking down at him. "I already know about the fights you've been in, Nathan. Just try to keep your temper in check."

She didn't blame him for beating up kids that harassed him, though she didn't understand why they did. Nathaniel was close to 5 feet tall already and he wasn't even a teenager yet. If Cheyenne were those kids, she'd run in the opposite direction, but some of them just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. There was no way she'd punish her son either for defending himself.

He shrugged. "No promises." Nathaniel said, smiling up at her to show he didn't mean it. If he kept growing the way he was, he'd be as tall as she was soon.

Mark arched an eyebrow, not looking at the pair, but couldn't help overhear. The woman probably broke Rena's nose, but was cautioning her son not to use violence. If that wasn't a walking talking contradiction. Funny as hell though. Especially since the kid didn't seem to take her seriously. The elevator doors opened as Cheyenne walked out with her son, not caring what people thought of her parenting skills. She taught him right from wrong, but to also stick up for himself because, if he didn't, kids would walk all over him.

Cheyenne refused to let her son go through that and, if fighting solved a problem, then he should do it. She wasn't like normal mothers, protective yes, but also wouldn't let her son be pushed around in school either. Not that Nathaniel had to worry about that anymore. She smirked as they walked into the restaurant linked to the hotel and were seated in a booth moments later.

"Over here, Mark!" Glen Jacobs –Most knew him as Kane- gestured to the big man when he seen him walk in after Michael's new personal assistant and her kid. He kicked out a chair for the man he'd come to respect, arching an eyebrow. "So..."

Mark just grunted.

"Rena called Tori..."

"I ain't the one who broke her nose."

Cheyenne smirked when Nathaniel ordered two meals instead of one, shaking her head. "I'm taking you to a doctor." She stated, watching his head lift and stared into his emerald green eyes. "I mean it, Nathaniel. Eating this much can't be healthy."

She sighed when he simply snorted and went back to inhaling his food. The boy didn't know how to chew, he just engulfed his food. Cheyenne looked around the place and spotted Mark, groaning inwardly when she noticed he did the same thing, rubbing her temples.

Glen wasn't put off by Mark's apparent lack of needing to chew before swallowing. "So if you didn't break it, who did?"

Mark looked offended. "I don't hit women."

"I remember you smacking Terri."

"She kicked me in the balls, man."

"Who are you looking at, Mom?"

"Nobody, eat your food."

Tearing her eyes from Mark, Cheyenne looked down at the notes in her notebook, knowing Michael had an appearance at 4 o'clock today and decided to call him. She sighed, receiving his voicemail and left him a message reminding him of the appearance. Hanging up before digging into her breakfast, Cheyenne ate A LOT slower than her son. When Nathaniel asked for another serving, she groaned and nodded, knowing he wouldn't be happy until he had a full stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sorry I didn't answer the phone, but I was already here." Michael's chipper voice sounded from behind, nodding at Nathaniel. "May I?"

"I don't care." Nathaniel was too busy packing it away.

Michael sat next to the kid, watching him eat with wide eyes, glancing at Cheyenne. "Is that normal?"

"I hate saying it, but yes it is." Cheyenne sighed with relief upon seeing Michael and smiled at him. "We just ordered." She referred to her son's third serving on the way while he packed away the second, not believing how much the boy ate. She was surprised he hadn't thrown up yet and simply took another bite out of her French toast. "You have a signing tomorrow morning at 11." She informed Michael, knowing he wouldn't like that, but she couldn't schedule it during his workout time.

Michael groaned, signaling for a waiter. "I'll have what he's havin', only double the order." He was a grown man and needed the food, smiling apologetically at the waiter's annoyance. "I tip well if you smile."

Nate snorted when the waiter smiled. "That's cheating."

Cheyenne giggled and stood up to excuse herself to use the bathroom. She had to walk right past Mark and Glen, not glancing at them, her scent wavering in the air. The blonde bimbo she'd decked earlier that morning walked out just as she stepped inside and Cheyenne smirked, noting the heavily bruised nose. Maybe the bitch would learn some manners and courtesy to other hotel guests in the future.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully.

"Maybe for you!" Rena snapped angrily, looking at her broken nose.

Unbelievable, the blonde bimbo didn't even know it was Cheyenne that clocked her.

Mark's head shot up as he inhaled a scent that was strangely familiar wafting his way. He took a deep breath, knowing the scent, but couldn't place it for the life of him. "Damn..." He shook his head, trying to clear it out. "Get bent." He growled when Glen said something about him going senile.

Cheyenne shook her head as she walked back out of the bathroom and headed back to Nathaniel and Michael, who were both in an eating contest. "You're paying for this, Michael."

She sat down, smirking when he just nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. That was fine, Cheyenne didn't mind getting a free meal out of this and glanced back down at her notebook, switching a few more things around on Michael's schedule. She almost had it perfect.

"Holy hell!" Nathaniel blurted out when Michael demolished a plate of pancakes in 30 seconds. "You win."

Michael nodded, looking like he would toss his cookies at any moment and managed to recover, tossing his arms in the air in a sign of victory, grinning when Nathaniel laughed. "I gotta go puke now."

"He is weird." Nathaniel watched Michael bolt to the bathroom.

"What an idiot." Cheyenne chuckled, having finished her breakfast despite the food eating contest. "Do you feel sick?"

She wasn't surprised when he shook his head, knowing her boy had to be some kind of mutant to eat as much as he did and not want to blow chunks. Then again...her eyes drifted to the table where Mark had already finished his fourth serving of food and Cheyenne groaned inwardly. There was no doubt about it, Nathaniel was Mark's unknown offspring. Like father, like son. As if sensing he was being watched, Mark glanced at her, his green eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the woman and her son.

Something nudged the deepest recesses of his memory, but Mark shook it away, wondering if maybe he WAS going senile. After Michael did his thing in the bathroom and her son had all of his meals, Cheyenne walked out of the hotel with him in tow. They headed toward the rental car with Michael in the back, always giving her son first choice on where he wanted to sit.

"That's pretty sweet of you, Mr. Hickenbottom." Cheyenne commented, starting the car pulling out. She had to be at every one of his appearances and basically had to stick to him like glue except for evenings when business was taken care of.

Michael looked at her like she'd lost her mind, arching an eyebrow. "What's pretty sweet of me?" He asked curiously, not entirely sure he wanted to know. If it was a bathroom comment, he'd pass. If it was a swallowing comment, he definitely didn't need to know.

"Letting my son have the front seat, moron." She replied with a roll of her eyes, wondering if he knew what 2 + 2 equaled.

Cheyenne was honestly afraid to ask that question as they arrived at the first destination. She wasn't happy to find out the signing also had another individual, another wrestler. The Undertaker Mark Calaway. Cheyenne was in hell. She guided Nathaniel to sit down in the back with her, playing with his Gameboy she'd bought to keep him occupied at boring events like these.

"Hey Michaels." Mark grunted when the man dropped down beside him, flexing his hand, knowing soon he wouldn't be able to bend his fingers.

"Marky Mark." Michael groaned when a pen hit him between the eyes. "Dude, it was a joke."

He snorted. "Where's your PA?"

"She's OFF limits."

The signing was boring and tedious, lasting well past 4 hours. By the time it was over, Nathaniel was complaining about how bored he was and wanted to leave. Cheyenne had to find something else for him to do when it came to these events and wondered if she really did need to be here for Michael's signings. What was she going to do, tackle a fan for attacking him? Snorting, Cheyenne stood up when Michael finally finished, Mark following and had to take a deep breath. She would have to face him sooner or later.

"Done?"

"Been done, I can't feel my hand." Michael groaned, whacking it against a wall as if to prove it. He tried punching Mark next. "Did that hurt?"

"I don't know," Mark paused and returned the punch. "Did that?"

"Yes…" Michael groaned, cradling his shoulder. "You're inhuman, Mark."

"I've been told." Mark's green eyes moved onto Cheyenne. "Mark Calaway." He extended his hand to her. "I don't think we've been introduced yet, darlin'."

She had 2 choices. Cheyenne could run away from him or just stand there and shake his hand, refusing to give out her full name like he did. "Chey." She replied gently, shaking his hand and watched as it practically engulfed hers while staring into his emerald green eyes. They'd always taken her breath away, even more so now. Age had been wonderful to the man. "This is my son, Nathaniel." She said, gesturing to him and smiled when he simply waved at them, too engrossed in his game at the moment.

"Pleasure." He murmured, nodding at Nathaniel, more interested in her name. "Chey, is it? Don't hear that one much. What's it short for?" Mark asked, staring down at her, feeling that memory he couldn't remember nudging his brain again.

Michael folded his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow. "I hate to break this up, but we have to go."

Cheyenne could honestly say she loved Michael at that moment because he saved her. If Mark knew what her name was short for, he would surely remember her since her appearance apparently hadn't. "Yeah we do. It was nice meeting you Mr. Calaway." She said politely and headed out the door with Michael and Nathaniel in tow, sighing a huge breath of silent relief. That was close.

"You look like you want to kiss me." Michael teased as they walked towards the rental car, leaving Mark back to shake away the déjà vou. "Something I should know about?" He was smarter then she gave him credit for.

"You discovered her secret, she's dating the guy." Nathaniel snorted, walking past them, nose still in his game.

Cheyenne's eyes widened to the size of potatoes when she heard Nathaniel say that, immediately shaking her head at Michael. "No I don't want to kiss you and no I'm not dating him!" She shot a glare at her son, sliding behind the wheel and couldn't believe how blunt Nathaniel was to say something like that. "There's nothing to tell, Michael. I don't know who that guy is, never met him in my life." Oh yeah like he'd REALLY buy that. Cheyenne was toast.

"Uh-huh, sure." Michael looked confused when Nathaniel slid in the backseat.

"So you can keep annoying her." Nathaniel explained, grinning slightly. "Mom, you're red in the face. Need a moment to chill?"

"You do look like you're going to explode...Chey."

"I'm fine." Cheyenne assured them through gritted teeth, taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

Putting the car in reverse, Cheyenne pulled out of the spot and headed toward Michael's second appearance of the evening. Her hand still tingled from where Mark touched her. Hell, she hadn't forgotten about him and it broke her heart secretly to know he didn't even recognize her. It was a long time ago and she had to forget about it, glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure Mark wasn't following them. She was paranoid to the max. When they arrived and a bunch of cute 10 year old girls started fawning over Nathaniel, Cheyenne couldn't help finding it adorable.

"Aww why don't you walk them to a store, Nathaniel dear?" She did love revenge.

Nathaniel looked extremely uncomfortable, trying to politely shrug them away, knowing hitting girls was the ultimate no-no. "Um, look..." He grimaced when one took his hand. "I, uh...look, Shawn Michaels!"

Michael yelped when the girls tackled him, followed by a crowd. "NATHANIEL!"

Cheyenne rolled with laughter as she watched the 10 year old girls flock to Michael like he was the greatest thing living today. She winked at Nathaniel and walked over, ruffling his blonde hair, not believing he just did that. "You are indeed my son."

She kissed the top of his head while both of them laughed at the torment Michael endured. It was such a shame to watch a grown man try to get away from precious 10 year old girls that just wanted his autograph...and clothes. Cheyenne laughed harder.

"Line up nicely and I'll sign autographs for you." Michael yelped, wincing when a grown woman tried to pull out some of his hair. "Lady, it's attached and part of my gimmick, hands off!"

Nathaniel started laughing his behind off, falling to the ground in his giggling fit. "Wow." He blinked when a man asked Michael to sign his chest. "Is...that normal?"

Michael groaned.

Cheyenne had to run to the bathroom because she laughed too hard, barely making it. She finally calmed down and walked back out, seeing Nathaniel egging Michael on more and quickly steered him away. Since Nathaniel had been good for the most part, Cheyenne decided to do a little shopping while they were at the mall. She kissed the top of Nathaniel's head, loving him with everything inside of her.

"You can get anything you want for pulling that master prank." She said, beaming proudly at him.

"Anything at all?" Nathaniel double-checked and when she nodded, he dragged her into the Neostar drooling over games, having a hard time deciding which one.

"You couldn't have bailed me out?" Michael's voice came from behind. He looked tattered, his shirt ripped to shreds. "I was almost raped!"

"Oh, well we thought you were having fun and wanted to do some shopping." Cheyenne managed to say with a straight face, though Nathaniel was laughing. "Sorry Michael."

She then burst out laughing as she turned around to watch her son pick out a game. Michael had no idea what evil diabolical people he had on his hands. Cheyenne and Nathaniel weren't normal. She pointed to Pokémon, something he'd been wanting for awhile.

"When you're done, I want to play it."

Nathaniel nodded, reading the back of it and reluctantly handed it to his Mom so she could pay for it. "Nice look, Michael." He said innocently, green eyes wide.

Michael had to remind himself this...evil wicked, devious creature was a child just so he didn't try to hurt him. "Not talkin' to you." He grunted.

"My bad."

"Pick out another game, sweetie." Cheyenne said happily, winking at Nathaniel before staring back at Michael, seeing his clothes were nearly hanging off of him now. "I think you should go shopping for new clothes if you're going to make another appearance."

She was trying so hard not to laugh, turning around to follow her son. She ended up buying him 5 new games, knowing that would keep him busy for a bit. Michael took Cheyenne's advice and bought a new outfit before they all headed out to his appearance, no longer looking like a rape victim. Michael was officially dead by the end of the appearance, knowing he had a house show yet to participate in. His hand would never recover from the signings.

"Can we not schedule 2 appearances that require me signing autographs in the same day?" He asked later that night. "I love the fans, but my hand can only stand so much."

"You're lucky I took off the extra autograph signing or you wouldn't have a damn hand left." Cheyenne informed him coolly, watching his hazel eyes to widen, nodding. "I really had to fight to knock that one back till tomorrow." She was being honest with him while sitting in his dressing room, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a lavender top. "Just letting you know you have 2 more autograph signings on Saturday before you go home for 2 days." She didn't cringe when he glared at her. "You got a problem with it take it up with Vince."

"I will, I'll put my boot up his ass while I'm at it." Michael replied angrily. "I'm gonna get warmed up."

"Can I go?" Nathaniel asked looking up, wanting to see more of the arena. "Please Mom?"

"Yeah, please Mom?"

"I don't know...Michael, are you going to kill my son for what he did? Because I assure you, what I did to that bitch Rena Mero will be NOTHING compared to what I do to you if you even lay a FINGER on him." Her voice was calm, cool and collected, though her midnight blue eyes flashed dangerously at him. Michael swallowed hard and Cheyenne knew she'd made her point perfectly clear. "Go on Nathan. Have fun." She winked, looking back at her notebook, knowing she had a lot more work to do.

"Your Mom is scary." Michael muttered as they walked out. He hadn't harbored bad thoughts since Neostar.

"Tell me about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark watched them go, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him, shaking his head. "What happened to the blonde hair, Cheyenne?" He asked bluntly.

The pen stopped writing on the notebook as Cheyenne froze in her spot, carefully swallowing hard. She slowly looked up into those green eyes of Mark's, narrowing her own slightly and stood up from the couch, rubbing the back of her neck. The attitude in his voice perturbed her considering he didn't recognize her right away.

"Glad to see you finally remember me, jackass." She didn't mean to say that, but so many emotions coursed through her at the moment and anger won out. "What do you want, Mark?"

He shrugged, leaning against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "It's been 11 years and a lot of chair shots since the last time I saw you, Cheyenne." He rumbled almost soothingly. "Not to mention you look...different." He inhaled deeply. "It was your perfume that gave it away, then the whole Chey nickname."

"My perfume?" Cheyenne echoed, smelling herself and shrugged, taking her seat on the couch again. "So you caught me. I didn't know you worked here until Michael pointed you out and told me what your name was. I thought you went overseas to play pro-basketball, so imagine my surprise when I find you here as a professional wrestler. Who would've thought?" She looked back down at her notebook, not able to meet his eyes at the moment.

"I was gonna go overseas, but...plans changed." Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, finally inhaling deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you married?" He asked, not seeing a ring on her finger, but in this day and age it didn't mean anything. He remembered Nathaniel, wondering who the lucky father was of that sarcastic monster.

"No, I don't believe in marriage. It's a piece of paper and expensive jewelry you can't afford." Cheyenne replied, deciding she wouldn't be getting anymore work done for now and set the notebook aside. "Are you married?" She raised a brow, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Since he wanted to know about her personal life, she had a right to know about his.

"Divorced." He grunted, not about to go into that fiasco. "So...what was your boy's name again? Nathaniel? Where's his father?" He took in her outfit, arching an eyebrow, trying to find the young woman he remembered. He could picture her with blonde hair, but not the formal clothes.

"Yeah that's his name, though he prefers to be called Nathan." Cheyenne informed him, wondering why she did when it was none of his business to begin with. "Gone, ran off after he found out." She lied smoothly, no emotion in her eyes or face. "It was a long time ago, Mark. Nathaniel doesn't even know he exists. As far as he's concerned, I'm his Mom and Dad."

He knew her well enough to know this conversation had ended and decided it was time to leave. "I gotta go get tapped up." Mark pushed away from the wall. "For what it's worth Cheyenne, I'm glad you're here darlin'."

Emerald eyes seared into hers for a moment before walking out, Mark closing the door behind him. He saw Nathaniel before and had discarded the green eyes at first because he hadn't 'known' who Cheyenne was at the time. However, now those green eyes seemed quite familiar and Mark decided to track the lad down to get a better look at him.

Cheyenne had to learn how to breathe when he left, slumping back against the couch and tilted her head back with shut eyes. The blonde hair left her long ago after college when she decided she needed a change, a new start. She'd dyed it to black, not caring what her drugged up mother thought. Her father was dead so he didn't have an opinion. She sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to stare in the mirror, not even recognizing herself anymore. The formal dress clothes didn't fit Cheyenne. Blue jeans and tank tops were more like it, but the company did have a dress code. She gripped the sink with her hands and finally let a few tears fall from her eyes.

Deciding she needed water, Cheyenne walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria, arms wrapped around her body. She could only hope Mark would back off now and just leave her alone, but Cheyenne had a feeling that wouldn't happen. Nathaniel was the spitting image of him except the facial and head of hair. He had her old dishwater blonde hair, a color Cheyenne would never have again. Sighing, she walked inside the cafeteria and got water along with an apple, her stomach growling a bit from hardly eating.

**~!~**

"Hey Mark." Michael greeted from his place on the floor, Nathaniel behind him applying an ankle lock. "Yep kid, just like that. OW! Don't twist!"

Mark stared at Nathaniel.

"You're giving me the creeps, dude."

"Your eyes are a nice shade of green."

"My Mom said I got'em from my Dad."

Nathaniel had a great time, laughing as Mark showed him how to do an arm bar. Michael was the unfortunate soul it got practiced on and Nathaniel nailed it after a few tries. There was no way Mark would be this boy's guinea pig, but since Michael brought him down here to mess around in the ring, he didn't see the problem with him being Nathaniel's victim.

"You can't do these moves on people." Mark told him, wondering just what Cheyenne would do when she realized he knew her little 'secret'. "Unless of course, it's with us."

"How about you take a turn?" Michael groaned, not believing how strong this kid was.

"Holy shit! Is that Cheyenne's kid?" Matt Hardy asked Michael as soon as he rolled out of the ring, favoring his arm.

"That is one strong boy." Jeff commented, standing beside his brother, downing some water. "Damn! He just took Taker down with a leg sweep and now...oh damn he's got an ankle lock on him now!"

Matt gaped and blinked at the ring. "Michael, do you need to go see a trainer for your arm, dude?" He asked smugly.

"I think so." Michael muttered, wincing. He was glad Mark and Nathaniel had such a great time, not believing Mark roared with laughter at being taken down by a 10 year old boy. "Sickos. Nathaniel, come on your Mom will kill me if I don't take you with."

Mark noticed the fallen look on Nathaniel's face and sat up, getting to his feet. "Let him stay with me, just tell her who he's with."

"Umm...no." Michael flinched at the look that crossed Mark's face. "I don't want her removin' my balls. Let's go."

"Blame it on Mark; tell her that he threatened to cut your balls off for you." Jeff suggested with a grin on his face and groaned when Michael smacked him upside the head with his good arm.

"Come on Michaels, I'll go with you. You two have fun. Nathan, don't hurt the Deadman too much." Matt smirked as he walked with Michael and Jeff up the ramp, deciding they would go with in case Cheyenne decided to really castrate Michael.

**~!~**

"YOU WHAT?!" Cheyenne bellowed when Michael told her who he'd left HER child with! She was going to kill this guy. Shoving past him, Cheyenne stalked down the hallway toward the area known as gorilla position that lead out to the ring.

"Well, that went better than I thought..."

Michael knew better, he shouldn't have left Nathaniel. "I'm toast."

"Yeah, sorry about that man..."

The Hardy brothers bolted when Michael turned around, glaring at both of them with ice cold hazel eyes.

"Whoa tiger, easy does it." Mark laughed, catching Nathaniel when he wound up tossing himself off the ropes too hard. "You gotta watch how you do it or you'll damage yourself. Watch." He threw himself into the ropes, flying across the ring and rebounded, doing it twice with grace a man of his stature shouldn't have. "Like that."

Cheyenne found the ring and stopped short at the sight of Mark in the ring with her son, blinking, not believing what he was doing. "Jesus..." She whispered and headed down the ramp, bellowing at the top of her lungs. "NATHANIEL MARSTON HAMPTON!"

Nathaniel froze in his tracks, almost falling on his face only to be caught again in Mark's strong hands. He knew he was in deep trouble because she used his full name. "Umm Mom, I can explain…"

"Marston?" Mark echoed, sounding disgusted. "You gave him the middle name of Marston?" He shook his head, leaning against the ropes, staring down at her broodingly. "Come to join us for some family time?"

"No, I-what?" Cheyenne now stood at ringside, refusing to get in between those ropes with Mark, especially right now. Did he know? "Nathaniel, get your ass down here right now." She ordered gravely, no room for argument in her voice, thankful he obeyed without a fuss. Good. She'd bust his backside if he didn't. "What the hell were you THINKING doing something like that?" Ignoring Mark for the time being, Cheyenne had her full focus on Nathaniel and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You scared me to death. God, you're going to be the death of me kid!"

"I wasn't gettin' hurt. Mark was there." Nathaniel said sullenly, scuffing the toe of his sneaker on the floor mats. "Mom, you're being too overprotective again."

"Yeah Chey, I was here." Mark drawled, angry that she kept this from him even now. "You think I'd let anything happen to him?" His tone of voice blatantly implied he would never let anything happen to HIS son.

"You were supposed to stick to Michael's side and you didn't do it Nathaniel. Jesus, do you have ANY idea how worried I was when I found out you were with a stranger? That's what this man is: A STRANGER." Cheyenne glared up at Mark, not believing his audacity and pointed up the ramp. "March now. Do it or I swear to god I will take all of those games back I just bought you, Nathaniel Marston."

She didn't care what Mark thought of his middle name. He wasn't there when she gave birth; he had no rights to Nathaniel and was merely a sperm donor if anything. Cheyenne couldn't deal with this right now and followed her son up the ramp, scowling darkly.

"Since when is someone's father a stranger?" Mark called after her, seeing her freeze for a moment before continuing on her way.

He snorted, not following. He'd pick his battles and right now, he wouldn't waste his breath. Cheyenne was just too worked up, scared and wouldn't listen to anything he had to say.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Cheyenne shoved her son through the black curtain, arriving backstage. "That's it Nathaniel, you're not allowed to go with Michael anywhere else."

When he went to argue, she shot him the deadliest look she could muster up, causing him to clamp his mouth shut instantly. They walked into Michael's dressing room and Cheyenne didn't say a WORD to him, too angry to speak. She sat down on the couch and proceeded to finish up her work while he got warmed up for his match. Cheyenne was no mood for any type of attitude and wanted to be left alone while Nathaniel played Pokémon on his Gameboy.

Michael knew he was in trouble and didn't say a word, knowing better. He felt like a child being punished or something and balked. He was an adult and Cheyenne worked for him! But then the look on Cheyenne's face sent that thought flying out the window.

Matt walked in after knocking. "Look Miss Hampton, Michael didn't want to leave your son out there. Jeff and I...well, we kinda frog marched his ass away. He did tell Nathaniel it was time to leave." He felt bad about getting Michael's balls busted.

Cheyenne slowly looked up from the notebook, raising a brow and smirked. "Wow, the man can't even defend himself. How uncanny. Michael, you're off the hook." This was too pathetic as Cheyenne looked back down at her notebook.

Nathaniel simply nodded at Michael as if to say 'she's right you know' before going back to play his game.

"Though if he does it again," She said and paused, stopping Matt from walking out the door. "Please inform him his balls will be in a jar in my suitcase." She smiled sweetly; though it didn't reach touch her eyes.

Michael exploded. "I didn't say anythin' because I didn't want to piss you off even more! You're scary when you're angry!"

Matt, who barely made it out the door, collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"She reminds me of MY Mom!"

"Puss."

Michael rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Wow, that's a compliment." Cheyenne snorted and rolled her eyes, watching as Matt fell out the door from laughing so hard. "I have to admit, Michael dear, it's going to be SO much fun working with you."

She stood up and began packing her things, back facing him. Cheyenne knew he wanted to strangle her and that was perfectly fine with her. She liked ticking people off; it amused her, especially when a full-grown man had to rely on his friends to defend him. Michael could snap her like a twig if he wanted to.

"Nathaniel, time to go." She ordered, finishing up and turned around to face the man she had to assist for and walked past him out the door.

Michael sighed, chasing after them. "Hey wait up a second." He called, running to catch up. "Cheyenne, look...I am sorry about all that. Can I make it up to you?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Just ask her out already, moron."

"Would you let me buy you dinner?" Michael asked, ignoring the kid.

"You want to buy me dinner?" Cheyenne quipped, smirking down at her son and looked up into Michael's hazel eyes, shrugging. "Wherever I go, my little man joins. So are you asking US out or just me?" When he rephrased it, Cheyenne pinched his cheek, nodding. "Sure, I'd like that. Just let US know when." Patting his cheek, she turned and walked down the hallway with a laughing Nathaniel in tow.

Michael returned to his dressing room to grab his stuff, mentally smacking himself for not grabbing it on his way out to chase down Cheyenne and grunted when he tripped, sprawling to the floor. "Damn."

"Best learn to watch where you're goin', Michaels." Mark drawled, green eyes pure acidic and pushed away from the wall he had loitered at. "Night, kid."

Once in the car, Nathaniel stopped laughing and turned to face her. "Mom, how about I DON'T go?" Nathaniel suggested gently. "When Michael asked you out, I mean. I'll stay in the hotel room like a good little boy and you can just enjoy yourself."

He was more then aware his mother rarely had her own personal time. Nathaniel couldn't recall the last time she went out without him. That was pretty bad. He sized his Mom up. She was pretty as far as a girl could be; he credited her a bit more since she WAS his mom. She deserved a dinner from a nice guy like Michael.

"You'd be alright with that?" Cheyenne asked softly, glancing over at him and moved her eyes back to the road. "Nathaniel, you come with the package and any man I'm with needs to understand that." She sighed when he started contradicting her with reverse psychology, hating it when he did that. "Fine, but if you so much as step a TOE out of that hotel room while I'm gone, I'm taking your Gameboy away for a month, deal?" She smiled when he nodded his head grudgingly, ruffling his hair with one hand and stopped to get something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cheyenne looked in the full length mirror, sighing heavily as she put her hair down before putting it up again, groaning. She had no idea why she even cared what she looked like, but did want to look nice. Deciding on a short jean skirt that went 2 inches above the knee, Cheyenne pulled on a spaghetti strapped black tank top, hugging her curves along with a white jacket. She wore white Skechers since it was a dressy yet sporty outfit. Cheyenne finally decided to leave her hair down and teased it a little with the curling iron, giving it bounce at the ends. It was long and went down to the middle of her back. Straightened, it would've went past her backside.

"Okay what do you think?" She asked, turning around to show Nathaniel.

Looking up from the garlic bread he'd been munching on, Nathaniel had devoured 2 plates of spaghetti already and took a gander at his mother. "You look nice, what's the big deal? It's just dinner, right?" He knew Michael had asked her out for dinner, but as far as he was concerned, dinner was McDonald's. "You're going somewhere fancy?" He asked curiously, wondering what was going on. Not that he minded; if she was happy, he was happy.

"I have no idea where we're going. God I shouldn't even go." Cheyenne mumbled more to herself now than him and walked over to the mirror.

It'd been years since she'd been on a real date, just her and a man. Cheyenne was nervous as hell, sighing when a knock sounded at the door. She noticed Nathaniel was still eating and knew it was Michael, checking herself one more time in the mirror before answering the door.

Mark blinked, looking down at her, green eyes taking in her outfit, hair, all of it. "Am I interruptin' somethin'?" He asked, glancing past her.

"Hey Mark!" Nathaniel appeared at his Mom's side. "What're you doin' here?"

"I just wanted to talk to your Momma."

"Take a number, she has a date tonight."

"Nathaniel, go eat your food." Cheyenne ordered softly, shoving him away from the doorway and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "What do you want, Mark?"

In truth, this was a nice distraction from thinking about her date with Michael. Even if it was more drama and more than likely about him finding out Nathaniel was his. Of course, Cheyenne would deny it until the day she died.

"I wanted to talk to you about Nathaniel." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can put two and two together. He's 10. We last seen each other just over ten years ago, almost eleven. He has green eyes. You don't and neither did your Momma." He stared down at her. "You plannin' on ever comin' clean with it?"

"My father had green eyes, thank you very much." Cheyenne lied smoothly, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Mark, when are you going to get it through your head he's not yours? We had sex and we were careful, so you can rest easy. You're not the father." She wished he would just let it go so they could move on with their lives and be professional toward each other. It'd been a week since she'd caught Nathaniel in the ring and had tried everything in her power to keep him away from Mark. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to finish getting ready for."

"The truth shall set you free, Cheyenne." Mark murmured as she disappeared back into the hotel room, eyes narrowing. Lying bitch. He snorted, shaking his head and walked down the hallway. If she wanted to play games, he could too.

"What'd he want?" Nathaniel asked the moment she was back in the room.

"He asked about something regarding his signing with Michael." She lied again, knowing she had to protect him and went back over to look in the mirror for the umpteenth time. 'Should I stay or should I go?' She thought, answering her own question when another knock sounded at the door. Cheyenne walked over and opened the door, revealing Michael and smiled nervously at him. "Hey Michael."

"Hey yourself." Michael smiled back, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white buttoned up shirt, holding out a pink rose. "Here." He held it out to her. "Hey sport." He called to Nathaniel.

"God, you're sick." Nathaniel moaned, making a face when he seen the white shirt and rose. Hopefully he never liked a girl because he'd go nuts if he had to wear buttoned up shirts and buy flowers, dinners and stuff.

"Thank you." Cheyenne took the rose from him, walking over and placed it in the vase on the table with the rest of the roses he'd sent her earlier that day prior to their date. "Nathan, please behave and do NOT answer this door without the secret knock." She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, feeling bad for leaving him alone. Cheyenne really didn't want to go and would've rather spent time with him. When he groaned, she knew she'd pushed his boundary issue again and walked over to join Michael again. "I love you Nathaniel." She called before closing the door, raking a hand through her hair and let Michael guide her to the elevator. This was already a disaster.

"Good grief." Nathaniel muttered, sprawling out on the bed and occupying himself with his Gameboy. He had too many awesome games to play to go out wandering.

"I feel like I'm on my very first date with a woman." Michael said, breaking the ice as they stood in the elevator, looking at her. "I like your outfit." He said, smiling warmly. "It's nice to see you in something besides work clothes, suits you better."

"Believe me, if I could wear this at the arena, I would." Cheyenne assured him, hating her dress clothes, feeling like herself in this outfit. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one who is nervous. I haven't been out on a date since before Nathaniel was born." Had it really been that long? Cheyenne blinked and quickly shook herself as the elevator doors opened, allowing him to take her hand. "So where are we going?" She asked, deciding to try making conversation.

"To dinner." He teased. "It's a surprise." Michael didn't want to tell her because he worried she might think it was too pricey or something. He'd had that happen before. "10 years huh?" He whistled. "Long time. And a bit of a waste, Chey. You're a very beautiful intelligent woman." Michael ducked his head, glancing down at her and smiled, hazel eyes lighting up.

Midnight blue eyes sparkled back at him and Cheyenne finally realized for the first time just how cute he was. He had beautiful hazel eyes and a killer body. "Thanks Michael." She replied softly as he guided her to his rental car, slipping in the passenger seat while he took the driver's, firing it up and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "So what kind of music do you like?" She squealed when he put in something she liked. "I love this band!"

"Me too. I like anything except country." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Mostly rock and heavy metal if you can't tell."

He chuckled; glad they had at least one thing in common. Michael weaved through the streets expertly, not prone to bouts of road rage when they'd get cut off. He did however curse when a motorcycle came out of nowhere, zooming ahead of them, the driver a female who flipped them off angrily, mouthing 'slow'.

"Jesus, what's the rush?"

"I actually like country." Cheyenne raised an eyebrow over at him and blinked at the woman with the motorcycle, flipping her the bird right back. "Yeah fuck you too bitch!" She shouted, smirking when the woman raced away, crossing her arms in front of her chest and ignored Michael's expression.

She didn't appreciate being flipped off. What could she say? Cheyenne nodded her head to the song that played. Michael listened to her singing along and smiled. He figured it'd be a really slim chance of meeting someone else who listened to what he did, let alone being able to sing a song of theirs word for word. He enjoyed her singing and finally pulled up in front of an impressive looking building, one that used valet parking, a few moments later.

"Hope you brought your appetite."

Cheyenne looked at the place and knew they weren't dressed for this, but didn't mind. "I'll try my best."

She winked at him playfully and stepped out, allowing the valet to park the car while Michael guided her inside the restaurant by the hand. Once they were seated and had ordered their meal, Cheyenne just looked around at the fancy place, crossing her ankles and wondered what the hell she was supposed to talk about with Michael besides Nathaniel. She opted to just keep her mouth shut and sipped her wine slowly. Michael was perfectly comfortable being underdressed in this place, but then again his celebrity status allowed him that luxury and extended to whoever he was with.

"So besides drivin' Nathan crazy by being overprotective, what else do you do?" He asked, not about to let her be quiet, wanting to genuinely get to know her.

"Besides working for a little boy in a man's body and being a mother, that's pretty much my life, Michael." She replied evenly with a straight face.

Downing nearly half of her wine, Cheyenne set the glass down before leaning back in her chair. Hey, she had every right to be overprotective of her little boy and this pompous ass would learn quickly she did what she wanted with her son. Cheyenne squeezed him out and raised him up until now, not Michael, and until he experienced that he would never understand.

"You?"

"Besides apparently offendin' beautiful women by puttin' my fat foot in my mouth? Nothing but my job. I tried actin', that didn't pan out too well. Tried singin', didn't work out either." Michael smiled at himself, offering her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if I upset you Chey, I wasn't tryin' to."

"You didn't upset me one bit, Michael." She smiled sweetly, genuinely not offended. Cheyenne just got defensive when it came to her son and sometimes didn't even understand it. "I really don't have much of a life except Nathaniel. I know it sounds pathetic, but being a single mother does that to you." She saw their salads had arrived and poured French dressing on hers while Michael opted for Italian. "I'm a boring person, that's the pointblank truth."

He studied her thoughtfully, taking his time in chewing before speaking again. "No, I don't think you're boring, Cheyenne. I think you've devoted your life to Nathaniel and put your own on the backburner. Not that there's anythin' wrong with it. Just sometimes you got to do somethin' for yourself, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Cheyenne averted her eyes, already missing her son and took another bite out of her salad. "He is my life; there is no putting my life on the backburner. Nathaniel is my life and my heart. That little boy is the reason I'm on this earth day in and day out and I love him with everything in me." She spoke softly, Mark suddenly popping into her mind. "I mean granted, he can be stubborn as a bull, but that's to be expected from a 10 year old boy."

"I still can't believe he's only 10. He's so damn tall for his age." Michael shook his head. "He's strong as a bull too, he about twisted my ankle off the other day." He cleared his throat, wishing he hadn't said that. She didn't need any reminders about his mishap. "Well, how about you let me take you out again sometime, providing Nathan doesn't mind? I know he's your life, but...maybe a little breather every now and then won't hurt?"

"You really want to take me out again?" Cheyenne asked, smiling when he nodded and shrugged. "Okay, torture yourself some more." She winked and giggled when he started laughing, the tension finally breaking.

The rest of dinner went well, mostly with Michael talking about his family back in San Antonio, Texas. He sounded like a true family man and Cheyenne found herself more interested in him as the night progressed. Afterwards, Michael drove her back to the hotel and walked her up to her room. Cheyenne turned around to face him after slipping her keycard in the slot, staring into his hazel eyes.

"Thank you for tonight, I really had a nice time." She wasn't lying and honestly did, hoping to do it again soon.

"Good, I'm glad. Next time I'll let you pick what we do, alright?" Michael smiled down at her, forearm resting on the door though he made no move to kiss her or anything, fairly certain Cheyenne would slap him.

"Do the secret knock so I can open the door already! I'm TIRED!"

"Date's over." Michael laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Good night Michael." Cheyenne leaned up and kissed his cheek, turning around and knocking 3 times in a pattern. She nodded when Nathaniel opened it and closed it behind her. "Come on, time for bed." She murmured, yawning as she threw her keycard on the table and kicked her Skechers off. Pulling out a nightgown from her bag, Cheyenne walked in the bathroom to change and groaned when a knock sounded at the door, trudging out, opening it to see who it was. "For crying out loud..."

"Is Mark here?" Rena Mero demanded, looking close to tears. She had knocked on every door trying to find him. This floor had been especially booked for the WWF so she knew she had to be close. "Please? I really need to talk to him right now." She sniffled, not realizing this was the woman who had broken her nose.

This woman seriously needed an ass kicking. "Do you realize it's nearly midnight and people are probably SLEEPING?" She asked, shaking her head. "Lady, here's my advice for you, ready? MOVE ON."

She then slammed the door in Rena's face and shook her head, scrubbing a hand down her face, not believing the audacity of some people. She could find Mark herself. Cheyenne was going to bed and could already hear Nathaniel's snores.

"TAKE A FUCKING HIKE!" His voice echoed throughout the hallway, not pleased at being woken up, wearing nothing except a sheet and a frown. "Rena, leave me alone damn it, we're done."

"Don't you dare say that, I refuse to hear it!" Rena shrieked, not caring who heard them. "I'll tell everyone about you smacking me around."

"They already know." He snorted, pushing her back into the hall and slammed the door shut.

Cheyenne was 2.5 seconds away from getting up and breaking the whore's neck if she didn't shut the hell up. Didn't she grasp the concept of keeping her personal business QUIET? Apparently not. She smirked when all she heard was silence, letting sleep consume her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month had passed since her and Michael started dating and Cheyenne could honestly say she was happy. He was fun, easygoing and downright handsome. She loved the color of his eyes, especially when they lit up like stars. Nathaniel was SLOWLY warming up to him and Cheyenne honestly didn't blame him for being skeptical. Though it didn't help that Mark was STILL coming around demanding her to tell him the truth. Cheyenne told him the same thing every time, feeling like a broken record.

Michael was in the gym while Cheyenne remained at the hotel, pumping iron and trying to get his mind focused on his match that night. It wasn't a big deal considering he was always on his game in the ring, but for some reason Cheyenne wouldn't leave his mind. If he wasn't careful, Michael would end up falling in love with her and that wouldn't bode well in his favor considering she was a definite flight risk. Cheyenne left his mind as soon as he heard his best friend's voice, but it was the question that caught him off-guard.

"You hit it yet?"

Michael spewed water all over Paul, hazel eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "Dude, you can't be askin' me that shit!" He snapped, wiping water off his chin.

Paul grunted, setting down his weights to shake water out of his face. "Say it don't spray it, so did you?"

Mark walked in, shaking his head. "Yeah Michaels, did you?"

"No of course he didn't." Matt Hardy snorted, ignoring Michael's icy glare while he did squats, working on his thigh and leg muscles. "You know it's been a month already..."

"Matt, some people like to wait and get to know each other before jumpin' right into sex..."

"Sex is a HUGE factor in a relationship and you can't deny that."

"That's what masturbation is for..." Jeff was thrown out of the weight room at that moment.

"It's not like that, we're getting to know each other first." Michael defended himself.

"Well hell son, sex is part of that process." Mark drawled, sitting on a weight bench. "Unless of course, you're afraid you can't handle her."

Paul sniggered, returning to his workout.

Matt snorted as he shook his head. "He probably can't handle that hellcat. I don't think anyone can. But damn if I wouldn't like to try..." He smirked as Michael's face turned redder by the second. "I wonder if she's tight." He wondered aloud and a second later, Matt was thrown out of the weight room to join his brother.

Mark was glad Michael tossed Matt out because he had been fixing to cram a dumbbell up the moron's backside. He seen the uneasy look Michael shot him and just smiled back. A nice, big 'I just fucked your mother' grin. Michael shook his head, deciding it was time to get the hell out of the Twilight Zone. Mark felt he could afford to be generous too little Mikey boy because he knew something that punk didn't. Whistling, he began his workout.

**~!~**

Cheyenne was in Michael's dressing room, where she was stationed ever since starting in the WWF, looking over his schedule and knew he wouldn't be happy. He had to go down to Alabama to have his back checked out. Vince ordered her to stay on the road to assist another wrestler, to which she had no idea who. Cheyenne wasn't sure if she should feel mad or happy, wondering if space apart was a good idea since they'd just gotten into this relationship.

"Hi." Michael greeted when he walked in, dropping his bag and walking over to kiss her. "I smell, I know. I need a shower." He apologized, not daring to inhale, just incase he passed out.

"Yeah, but I have to talk to you about something first." She stood up quickly and stopped him, turning him around to face her, sighing heavily. "Vince is sending you away to Alabama to have your back looked at." She cringed when his eyes widened, holding her hands up. "Your plane leaves on Friday and you'll be written out of the storyline. I just received it, Michael. I'm sorry." She raked a hand through her hair and turned around, seeing Nathaniel busy on his Walkman and playing his Gameboy.

Michael took the paper, reading it and groaned, shaking his head. "Damn it! I told Vince I would take care of it after Mania." He sat in a metal folding chair, staring at the paper. "You are coming with me, right?" He asked softly, not sure what he would need her for besides support, but unable to stop himself from asking anyway.

Her eyes instantly lowered to the floor as Cheyenne moved to sit back on the couch. "Vince said he needs me to assist another wrestler while you're gone." She cringed, seeing he was about ready to explode and did not dare look up at him. She had no idea who she would work with either while he was gone, but whoever it was she really hoped Michael didn't find out. "There's nothing that can be done, Michael. I guess Vince thinks your back is serious enough that it can't wait any longer." She quietly said, smoothing out the pink and black skirt she wore that matched her suit.

"Apparently, maybe this time they'll paralyze me." He grumbled sarcastically, picking up his bag. "I'm not mad at you Cheyenne, I'm just..." He shrugged. "I'm gonna get that shower now." He disappeared into the bathroom.

**~!~**

Mark was in a pretty good mood when he strolled down the arena hallway, wearing tight blue jeans and an open vest, his hair pulled back into a loose tail. "Hey, Hardy."

"Please don't co-cock me."

Suddenly needing some fresh air, Cheyenne walked over and tapped Nathaniel on the shoulder. "I'll be right back. I need to go get something out of the car."

She hastily headed down the hallway, feeling tears burn her eyes. Cheyenne had to get outside and inhale the fresh air, wondering what would happen now with Michael. She hadn't gotten far when she was pulled back into an empty dressing room. The lights were off, but Mark had no trouble seeing in the dark, eyes adjusted to it.

"Hey Chey." He greeted casually, letting her go and spun her around to face him. "Heard Michael was gettin' shipped off…without you."

"Mark?" Cheyenne tried seeing through the darkness and moved her hand around the wall, trying to find a light switch; flipping it on once she did, breathing heavily. "Yeah he is. Vince is assigning me someone else." She didn't know why she explained this to him and swallowed hard, trying to get her heart rate to slow down. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me by the way, jackass."

"You're welcome, darlin'." He replied, lips curving into a knowing grin. "You're gorgeous when your face is flushed and your eyes are wide like that." Mark leaned against the wall, staring down at her. "So, you don't know who you'll be workin' with huh? Interestin'." He rubbed his chin, the smile broadening before abruptly changing track. "You goin' to tell Nathan yet?"

"Tell him what?" She asked tiredly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, leaning back against the door. Feeling her heart rate quickening by staring into those hypnotic green eyes of his, they had always entranced Cheyenne in ways no other man could. "I'm not telling him anything, Mark, because there is NOTHING to tell." Why couldn't he just let this go? "I have to go." Cheyenne turned around and started out the door, refusing to deal with this right now.

"Yeah, yeah go back and keep Nathaniel from knowin' his Dad, good motherin'." Mark snorted, watching her walk away, folding his arms over his chest.

He decided he would have a chat with Vince, figuring he could use a personal assistant. It took every ounce of willpower not to go back in there and slap the taste out of his mouth. Cheyenne stormed back inside Michael's dressing room, seeing her son still playing on his Gameboy and went to go finish up Michael's schedule. She would find out who she would be personal assisting before the night was out, she was sure of it since tomorrow was Friday. Cheyenne just hoped it wasn't an overbearing dick. She leaned back against the couch, not acknowledging Michael when he stepped out of the shower.

"How's it goin', sport?" Michael asked, dropping on the couch while toweling his head, noticing Cheyenne didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood at the moment, wondering what angered her now. He adored the woman, but she did have a bit of a temper and he scared him at times.

"I just beat this level." Nathaniel said, saving his game and smirked. "I am a gamin' god, all bow down before me."

"Twisted kid."

Vince called Cheyenne on the ride back to the hotel that night, telling her he didn't know who her replacement would be yet. They drove back in silence with Michael in the backseat like normal. He walked them to their room, Nathaniel walking inside first and Cheyenne sighed when Michael stopped her, staring back into his hazel eyes.

"What is it?" Her eyes closed at the feeling of his soft lips on hers, running her hand up his back to his neck, slowly pulling away. "Mmm that was nice."

"I just- I just don't want you to forget me while I'm gone." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her against him. Michael's hazel eyes stared down into hers, anxiety clear in them. "I mean, I know we haven't been goin' out that long and bein' apart will be tough, but...I don't want to lose you, Chey."

"I'm not interested in anyone else, Michael, so you have nothing to worry about. Just go and take care of your back and get back here so I can be with you again." Cheyenne kissed him softly once more before hugging him around the neck, rubbing his back soothingly and assuring. "Go on."

She didn't want to cry in front of him and was putting up a brave front, a master at doing it. Once he was around the corner, Cheyenne let the tears slide down her cheeks and walked inside the room, going to the bathroom before Nathaniel could see her. Shutting the door behind her, Cheyenne slid down it and buried her face in her knees. She'd just flat out lied to Michael and hated herself for it.

Vince shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, having just gotten off the phone with Mark Calaway. He'd been shocked as hell at what the man had requested, never figuring Mark one who needed assistance. Though he suspected Mark's motives weren't entirely healthy for anyone involved. He'd agreed though, unable to provide a sound argument against it.

The following night, Cheyenne walked inside the arena with Nathaniel, having said goodbye to Michael before boarding a flight to Seattle, Washington, where she would get her new assignment. She went to Vince McMahon's office and knocked, hearing him call through it to enter and walked in with her son, the door closing behind her. When she turned around, her eyes instantly locked with emerald green orbs, her heart nearly stopping.

"Oh my god, no..." Cheyenne shook her head and looked back at Vince, groaning and lowered her head, hating this. "What could he POSSIBLY need an assistant for?"

"Hey, I have things I need help with." Mark said, sounding injured with a pout on his lips, eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Mark needs his schedules watched so he's not overbooked." Vince explained indifferently. "He's popular so PR likes to drive him crazy with more events than one man can handle." He'd finally come up with a reason for Mark needing Cheyenne.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Cheyenne didn't buy that for a minute, especially since Mark had never asked for a personal assistant until now. She wasn't born yesterday and knew this was Mark's doing. There was no other explanation. This was her job though and Cheyenne knew she had no other choice except to do it, even if she wanted to castrate Mark and wipe that smirk from his lips. Mark smirked, looking down at her out of dangerously amused eyes.

"Lookin' forward to workin' with you, darlin'." He rumbled, sounding like he fought the desire to laugh.

"Let's not get this...association off to a bad start." Vince interrupted quickly, almost saying 'fiasco.'

Cheyenne smiled sweetly as she extended her hand to Mark's, squeezing it as hard as she could and smirked when he grunted. That was the only warning she would send him and it was loud and clear as she pulled away her hand away from him. "Me too, Mr. Calaway. Come on Nathaniel." She ushered her son out of Vince's office and felt like she would hit the roof.

That damn Mark Calaway was a slick son of a bitch!

"Mom, I don't think you like Mark very much." Nathaniel said thoughtfully, eyebrows drawn together while pondering. "I don't know, he's a lot of fun."

He remembered the day Mark showed him some wrestling moves before his Mom had come and exploded of course. Recalling her anger, he shuddered. She had been really scary that day. Cheyenne rolled her eyes down at him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders heading to the cafeteria, knowing he was probably hungry.

"I don't even know him Nathaniel."

She would try avoiding going to Mark's dressing room as long as possible, hating that she had to stall. All he was going to do was pester her about telling Nathaniel the truth and Cheyenne refused to do it. Nathaniel didn't need to know who his father was. He'd gotten along just fine with him the first 10 years of his life. Nathaniel just rolled his eyes, huffing with exasperation and perked up when he saw where they were going.

"Food..." He moaned, stomach rumbling as if on cue.

That smirk was still firmly planted on his lips as Mark reached his dressing room, tossing his gear on the bench and stretched, arms going over his head. She wanted to play games about their son, he'd play them right back. Only Mark would do one better.

Cheyenne wasn't surprised when her son had 4 plates full of food and looked at the clock, knowing she couldn't stall any longer. She had a job to do and knew Mark's schedule was probably a mess. Sighing, Cheyenne finished her coffee and stood, Nathaniel by her side as they headed to Mark's dressing room. Cheyenne promised herself she wouldn't blow up at him or lose her temper, knowing that would only fuel him even more. She would keep this strictly professional and stopped just outside his door. Taking a deep breath, Cheyenne knocked twice and entered, hoping she could get through this without committing murder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Mark!" Nathaniel greeted enthusiastically, not breaking out the Gameboy like he normally would have. He was too intrigued by the strange man. Factor in the whole 'keep away' stipulation from his mother and he was hooked.

"Hey there, little man." Mark replied, a genuine smile crossing his face as he slapped Nathaniel a high-five, or in his case, a low-five.

Cheyenne didn't like seeing that, but maintained her composure. "Do you have your schedule, Mr. Calaway?" She asked, taking her seat on the couch and pulled out her notebook.

She wasn't surprised to find his piece of paper wasn't crumpled like Michael's had been. Cheyenne hated admitting it, but she missed Michael and pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling a headache coming on. Getting started, Cheyenne kept her head down and focused 100% on her work. Mark listened patiently as Nathaniel explained the Gameboy game to him. Midnight something, Moonlight something…He just nodded and smiled, pretending he understood what this boy said.

"Now what do I do with it?" Mark asked again, staring down at the thing in his hand, feeling like he might break it.

"Here, watch." Nathaniel shook his head, taking the Gameboy back and showed him all over again. "Like THIS."

Cheyenne kept sneaking glances at her son and Mark, watching them interact, wondering why Nathaniel was so attached to Mark. Yet, every time he saw Michael he disrespected him. It didn't make sense to her, though a lot didn't lately. She sighed, finishing up his schedule in an hour. The man didn't need a personal assistant, he needed a 6 inch hole in his head! Mark was well aware of Cheyenne, but more interested in his son. No matter what Cheyenne said, he knew Nathaniel was his. He'd seen way too many quirks in the boy that he knew he himself possessed.

"I have a match in 10, son. I have to get around."

Nathaniel didn't flinch an eye at being called son. "Can I watch?"

"Nathaniel, leave him alone." Cheyenne ordered, not looking up from her notebook, knowing exactly why Mark had set this up.

He wanted to get closer to Nathaniel and she wouldn't allow it to happen. Granted, there really wasn't anything Cheyenne could do about it until Michael returned. Damn it why did Michael have to leave now? When Nathaniel started begging her, Cheyenne finally snapped, having enough of his antics.

"I SAID NO, NATHANIEL! Now shut up and play your damn game!"

"Jesus woman, the kid is just bein' a kid." Mark grunted, pulling the straps up on his wrestling tights. He disappeared into the bathroom to wet down his hair, emerging a few seconds later, black eyeliner outlining his green eyes.

"What's your wrestling name?"

"The Undertaker."

"Why?"

"Because he's morbid." Cheyenne answered brusquely, slamming the notebook shut and slid it back in her bag, standing. She couldn't be in this room with him, wanting to kick the living hell out of Mark for putting her and Nathaniel in this predicament. "If there's nothing else you need from me, Mr. Calaway, I'm taking my son back to the hotel for some rest." She already gathered their things, the headache turning into a migraine.

Mark shrugged, shaking his head when Nathaniel started griping. "She's right, it's time for ya'll to go. I'll be leavin' after my match anyway."

"Okay, but tomorrow can you tell me why you're the Undertaker?"

"That'll take a while."

"I got time!"

"Go to the car, I'll meet you out there." She softly ordered Nathaniel, knowing he didn't want to go and watched him walk out of the door, closing it behind him. Cheyenne turned on Mark instantly, fire blazing in her blue eyes. "You are unbelievable and you haven't changed ONE damn bit! I know why you did this and I'm telling you right now, stop messing with my son! He's NOT yours, you may think and want him to be, but we were both sleeping with other people back then! His father is gone and he's not coming back so stop assuming shit you don't know!" Cheyenne was a master at lying and could make anyone believe her.

"So prove me wrong, Cheyenne." Mark said nonchalantly, shrugging into his black coat. "Do a paternity test and put your money where your mouth is."

He patted her on the head on his way out the door, leaving her with that thought to dwell upon. Mark had to fight to rearrange his features as he headed to the gorilla position, trying not to smirk. Cheyenne scowled, watching him walk out and was tempted to clock in with one of the steel folding chairs in the dressing room, barely refraining. Instead, she headed in the opposite direction toward the exit where Nathaniel waited for her.

The ride back to the hotel was made in total silence, not even the radio was on. Cheyenne couldn't believe what Mark asked of her and there was NO way she would give him a paternity test. Then again, maybe if she somehow had the results switched to where they were negative...Cheyenne sighed, that wouldn't work. Nathaniel was Mark's, but she would never admit it. She wasn't getting a damn test done because she refused to let Mark be part of her life again.

He'd broken her heart once and left her with a baby, even though he didn't know about it. He still left her and that was enough for Cheyenne not to let him in again. They arrived at the hotel in record time and Cheyenne sent Nathaniel to bed, after ordering some room service, needing sometime to think and ponder alone. She stared up at the ceiling, having gotten a suite, needing a room to herself and knew Nathaniel enjoyed his own privacy as well.

Michael yawned, looking down at his cell phone, wondering if it was too late to call Cheyenne. Then if by chance it was, he wondered how ticked off she would be. Though the safety of distance was in his favor, it wasn't like she could reach through the phone line and jerk his balls off.

Cheyenne heard her cell phone and looked at the caller ID, frowning at the name on the caller ID. She pressed the silent button, shaking her head. Cheyenne didn't want to talk to Michael right now and sat up in bed, scrubbing a hand down her face. What if she told Mark, what would he do?

"No, I can't surrender. I can't tell him. He'll take Nathaniel from me if I do." She whispered and stood up from bed, looking out the window pressing her forehead against the cool glass. She couldn't lose her baby boy and knew Mark was vindictive enough to do something in that ballpark even if she did come clean.

Mark made his way go the hotel for the night after making a stop at a bar for a few wind down drinks, his mind on Cheyenne and Nathaniel. He'd contemplated the possibility of Nathaniel not being his, but had dismissed it, fairly certain if the boy wasn't his, Cheyenne would toss that fact in his face with details. Not this 'he's gone' crap she kept spewing.

The next night while Cheyenne got ready to head to the arena, she suddenly had an idea, one she knew her son would go for. "Nathaniel, I think you should stay at the hotel tonight." Cheyenne suggested, slipping her knee-high boots on and covered them with her dress pants, glancing at him. "I just think you'd have more fun here. There's an arcade downstairs and, besides, you said you didn't want to follow me around all the time with this job. There's plenty of security in the building and there's also a pool. What do you think?"

She hoped he complied because all the time he spent with Mark was not a good idea. Cheyenne figured by giving the boy some freedom to do what he wanted, that would help with the Mark situation. Nathaniel was overjoyed with the prospect of being left to his own devices, but when his mother mentioned the arcade down below, he grew concerned. That didn't sound like her at all.

"I don't know. Mark said he was gonna tell me about wrestling some more." He said, testing the waters and gauging her reaction.

"You can hear about that tomorrow." Cheyenne smiled at him, not falling into the trap. "It'll just be really hectic tonight honey, and I don't want you being bored out of your skull. I'm trying to do you a favor here. But if you want to come to the arena and be bored out of your mind, I won't stop you." She stood up and walked over to finish her eyeliner, black hair pulled up in a high slicked back ponytail with a few clips to rid any bumps.

Deciding to give his mom a break, Nathaniel nodded. "I'd rather stay here tonight, Mom. Can I have a roll of quarters for the arcade?" He asked sweetly, not about to be completely saccharine and innocent. "Please?" His green eyes twinkled up at her.

Cheyenne smirked and handed over $100 in change, fully prepared. "Have fun sweetie."

He was a 10 year old with $100 dollars, the boy was GONE. He halted in the doorway of the arcade. "Ooooohhhh..."

She kissed the top of his shocked head and practically danced out of the door, knowing this was going to irk Mark. Some things in life were simply priceless. Cheyenne walked out of the hotel and toward the parking lot. She wore a crisp black and white outfit, pants pinstriped along with the cardigan, a black silk shirt beneath. Slipping in her car, Cheyenne was all smiles as she started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, knowing Nathaniel would be fine for a few hours alone.

Mark arrived at the arena on his Harley, cutting the engine and setting his feet on the cement, long legs encased in light blue jeans with a white t-shirt sculpting his chest to perfection. Mischief ran rampant in his eyes. Cheyenne was already at the arena and inside Mark's dressing room when he arrived, looking downright happy. Having just gotten off the phone with Michael and now on the phone with the airlines, Cheyenne booked Mark's flights for the following week. She didn't bother greeting him, too busy doing her job and knew Nathaniel would have a blast, a smirk forming on her lips. Mark looked around the room curiously, setting his bag down while unwinding the bandana around his head and shook his long hair out over his shoulders.

"Nathan in the cafeteria?" He asked, arching a brow when the smirk widened. "What's the joke?"

"Oh nothing. He's not here tonight." She informed him nonchalantly, hanging up with the airlines. "You have a 6 AM flight tomorrow morning so you can make your appearance in Chicago by 10. You have back-to-back signings, I'm sorry I couldn't reschedule them for you. Oh, and you also have a photo-shoot around noon after your second signing. Should be a busy day for you." Cheyenne retrieved a water out of the mini fridge, hoping she did the right thing by leaving Nathaniel at the hotel.

"Vince said you were to lighten the load, darlin'." Mark said, not missing a beat, though on the inside he debated the pros and cons of hurting her for being a vindictive bitch. He smiled, patting her shoulder. "But I'm sure you tried your best."

He walked out of the room, whipping out his cell phone. Cheyenne watched him leave and snorted, rolling her eyes. Lighten the load? Right. She wasn't doing anything for him, if anything she would make him busier than ever. Looking at his schedule, to her luck that's how busy he actually was. It wasn't her fault Mark took on too much to handle. Cheyenne shrugged, making a few more calls to hotels and whatnot. Making a mental note to buy Nathaniel a cell phone so she could call and check up on him periodically, Cheyenne planned on leaving him at the hotel more often.

**~!~**

"Hey tiger, what'cha doing?"

Nathaniel looked up from his game, frowning when he seen Rena Mero. "Playin' Pac Man."

"Mark called me and asked me to keep an eye on you." She explained, holding out her cell and replaying a voice message. "Is that okay with you?"

"I guess..." Nathaniel shrugged, returning to his game. 15 minutes later he played a racing game with her, laughing as their seats jostled with the track on the screen.

**~!~**

Cheyenne walked inside her and Nathaniel's hotel room later on that night, tired and needing sleep. She'd barely gotten any the previous night and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She shouted, causing Rena Mero to whip around, immediately stalking over to her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOTEL ROOM?"

Rena blinked. "Mark called and asked me to watch him for you..."

Cheyenne was livid and proceeded to dot Rena's eye, shattering her newly fixed nose again before tossing her out the door, shaking from head to toe in rage. She was going to KILL Mark Calaway! Nathaniel blinked, watching from his bed as his Mom punched Rena. He'd actually had a good time with the woman, finding out she wasn't as bad as he thought. She told him stories that were age appropriate AND interesting, played games and watched television with him. Even making sure he ate regular food and not the candy he planned on.

"Mom?" He asked hesitantly, the question in his tone.

Cheyenne wasn't thinking straight as she kept her eyes closed, standing there stiff and frozen solid, knuckles turning white. She couldn't believe Mark would stoop to the level he did and felt the tears slowly leak from her eyes sliding down her cheeks. She didn't cry often, but when it came to her son and his wellbeing, she showed emotion.

"Nathaniel, please go in your room." It was nothing more than an chilling order. Cheyenne walked slowly into the kitchen to get a glass of water, trying to calm down.

Mark convinced Rena not to call the cops and press charges, knowing she'd be well within her right to do so since she technically hadn't done anything wrong. Nathaniel did not need to see his mother hauled off in cuffs. He paid Rena for her trouble and sent her away. Then Mark decided to pay a visit to Cheyenne, knowing she was enraged at the moment.

Cheyenne heard the knock on the door and stopped Nathaniel from getting it, turning his frame directing him into his bedroom, closing the door. She wore a pair of black cotton shorts and a tight black tank top with her hair down, ready for bed. Her hand was wrapped in heavy gauze from hitting Rena so hard, not regretting it. She deserved it for doing Mark's bidding. Answering the door, Cheyenne took one look at the man standing before her and felt her midnight blue eyes turn pure ice.

"Walk away right now." Her voice was low and cryptic, NOT in the mood to deal with Mark Calaway right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No." Mark shot back, catching Cheyenne's knee before it nailed him between the legs and grabbed her wrists in one massive hand to stop her from slapping him. He pulled her out into the hallway, pinning her to the wall with his massive body, his heat radiating against her, soaking into her skin. "You realize you could have gone to jail tonight for assault?" He asked conversationally.

"Be thankful it wasn't you." Her voice was ice cold and low, refusing to alarm her son in any way as she stared back into his emerald green eyes. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks and Cheyenne didn't bother stopping them, lips pursed tightly together. "You had no right sending that filth anywhere NEAR my son, Mark." She still kept her voice low and closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly back and forth. Why did she have to meet up with him again? Why did he have to work for the WWF? "Let me go." She ordered gravely.

"Not until you tell me why the hell you insist on lyin' to me." Mark said austerely, not bothered in the least by her tears, or rather trying not to let her see they did. "You keep sayin' he's not mine, prove it already. What do you have to lose, Cheyenne? Besides maybe your pride."

"Because it's the truth, he's not yours. He's MINE. He's MY son. I raised him. I cared for him. I love him more than my own life and I will do ANYTHING to protect him. I told you, my father had green eyes that are almost identical to yours. I have pictures. I don't know who his father is okay?" She sighed heavily, deciding to play a different card since the one she currently had didn't do the trick. "I was young and stupid back then, Mark. I don't want to find his father, alright? I just want to live my life with my son. That's all I want."

Cheyenne refused to look at him and closed her eyes tightly shut, not giving in. She would carry the fact he was Nathaniel's father with her to the grave because she couldn't risk the chance of having him ripped away from her. Mark blinked, his pride stung and, as silly as it sounded, his feelings hurt.

"How many men were there besides me, Cheyenne?" He demanded, a rough edge lining his tone. "Contrary to what you may have thought, when I was with you, I was ONLY with you."

He stared down at her, refusing to believe she had been that cold to sleep around like some common slut. Not the Cheyenne he remembered. As soon as that question popped out of his mouth, it gave Cheyenne the opening she needed. She hated hurting him like this, but it was the only way to get him to back off and stop saying and thinking Nathaniel was his. Steeling herself from her own pain, Cheyenne squared her shoulders and finally looked up at him, eyes showing no emotion.

"Enough to assure you that Nathaniel isn't yours." She stated evenly, feeling him slowly release her wrists from the wall and willed the tears to stay in her eyes. "I wasn't aware we were exclusive back then, my mistake." Cheyenne sounded like a coldhearted bitch and knew she just lied to his face again, but she had no choice. "Is there anything else you needed?"

Mark finally nodded, an unreadable expression on his face, green eyes going from pained to blank. "I see. My mistake." He echoed tonelessly, throwing her words back at her. "I thought we were. Good night, _Miss Hampton_."

Mark didn't give her a second glance and walked away, disappearing down the stairwell, the door slamming shut behind him so hard it fell off its hinges. Cheyenne blinked, letting the tears she fought back spill down her cheeks and went back inside her suite. Pressing her back to the door, Cheyenne heard the soft clock of the lock as it closed quietly and slid down it. Sobs tore through her entire body as she drew her knees up, burying her face in them.

She'd lied to him to protect her son and Cheyenne hated herself for it. Mark was the only man she'd been with in college, the only man she thought about, the SOLE reason why she hadn't dated anyone in the past 10, almost 11, years. Her heart shattered in her chest again, just like last time when she had to say goodbye to Mark since he had planned going overseas to play pro-basketball. She loved Mark, always did and always would, but she loved Nathaniel more. Cheyenne wasn't willing to risk losing her parental rights over Mark's anger toward her from keeping his child from him the first 10 years of his life.

Mark rode his motorcycle all night, letting the wind blink away the tears that came to his eyes. He wound up looking for a fight with someone, anyone, just as long as he could vent his anger. Picking a fight with a man at a biker bar, Mark ended up fighting a group of at least 5 or 6 men, barely walking away.

The following day, Cheyenne walked into the hotel restaurant with Nathaniel, a cup of straight black coffee in her hand. She had a pair of black shades over her eyes to hide how red and puffy they were since she'd cried herself to sleep, her dreams pure nightmares. Cheyenne sighed heavily and sunk down in a chair, not hungry while Nathaniel went to help himself at the breakfast bar, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Putting up a brave front for Nathaniel wasn't easy, but Cheyenne did it expertly and smiled at him whenever he looked at her. He hadn't noticed she'd been crying since she'd gotten up, and when questioned about the shades, she merely said the sun bothered her.

"Shit...Mark?" Glen was sipping a mug of coffee at a table when he spotted his friend stumble past the restaurant doors. He got out of his seat and ran to catch the big man before he fell. "Someone get the WWF trainer and send him to my room!" He shouted toward the front desk, taking in the bruises and cuts marring Mark's face. "What happened to you?"

"I picked a fight."

Cheyenne heard Glen shout Mark's name and immediately looked up, eyes widening at how he looked. "Stay here Nathaniel." She ordered and rushed over, taking her shades off, hardly believing the horrid shape he was in. "Jesus..." Cheyenne whispered, covering her mouth with her hand and looked up at Glen, wanting to go with them, but she also couldn't leave Nathaniel. "Damn it! Wait here!" She quickly retrieved Nathaniel from the table, knowing he wouldn't be happy to be pulled away from his food. "Come on, Mark needs our help." Being Mark's personal assistant, Cheyenne had to follow him wherever he went mostly.

"Get off me." Mark growled, trying to push Glen aside, conscious enough to know he was being carried didn't appreciate it. He groaned at the feeling of being laid on a bed, trying to get his vision to focus. "I'm fine, I just need to sleep it off." His eyes narrowed on Cheyenne. "Get out." He hissed dangerously.

"Mark..."

"GET HER THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Cheyenne immediately left the room, Nathaniel staying behind to glare at Mark before following her out, running back to her suite in tears. She shakily opened the door and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her abdomen. Nathaniel came up behind her, his hand on her shoulder. After sitting on the bed, Cheyenne didn't care if he liked it or not and wrapped her arms around him pulling him to sit on her lap. Stroking his blonde hair between her fingers, she pressed her forehead against the side of his head. Cheyenne needed his comfort right now while she cried, not strong enough to fight off the overwhelming emotions flowing through her. Nathaniel knew his Mom was on the edge of something bad and needed him so he let her hug him to the point of nearly cutting his air supply off. Returning the hug just as tightly, the boy rubbed her back as gently as he could.

"It's okay mommy." He whispered, calling her that to soothe her, something he hadn't done in a few years.

Nathaniel had dropped the endearing word for the shorter and more boy suitable 'Mom'. She finally calmed down after an hour and gently pushed him back to stare into those green eyes that broke her heart every time she looked into them. They reminded her of Mark because they WERE Mark. Cheyenne slowly shook her head and kissed his forehead, hugging him again and stood from the bed, wiping her tears away. She had to get over this and move on, that's what she did best after all. Cheyenne went into the bathroom to freshen up before heading out to the arena. She shuttered at the thought of having to face Mark again, hearing his bellow echo in her head and splashed cold water on her face, knowing she deserved everything he did to her and more.

Mark arrived at the arena with Glen, not bothering to argue about needing to be chauffeured because he wouldn't win. He didn't care people whispered about his face, wondering what had happened to him. All he wanted to do was his job, injure someone and go back to his room to drink a pint of whiskey before venting some physical frustration on Rena's all too willing body.

That's how it went for the next several weeks. Cheyenne would leave Nathaniel at the hotel and be called every name in the book by Mark, only to keep her head lowered while trying to do her job. She would walk out of the arena every night in tears, feeling like she wanted to die. He would ask her how many men and Cheyenne wouldn't answer him. It was none of his business and, honestly, she couldn't lie to him again. Cheyenne knew this would eventually pass and hoped Michael came back soon so she was out of Mark's clutches.

Though, unbeknownst to her, Mark had other plans in mind after Michael returned from having his back checked out. Cheyenne received the call on a Friday morning, waking her out of a dead sleep and was told she would be Mark's PERMANENT personal assistant, not Michael's. Michael would acquire a new one and Cheyenne felt like hanging herself. Mark did this on purpose. He did it so that way she would crack and leave the WWF. Well she wasn't easily broken.

After the first few weeks, Mark quickly realized he couldn't stand Cheyenne around him. He didn't want her around the WWF period. When harassing the hell out of her hadn't worked, he went a different route. He kept her at his side as much as possible and would FORCE her to leave. The bitch broke his heart, he'd break her one way or another. Cheyenne followed numbly behind Mark, holding Nathaniel's hand as they went through the airport, sighing heavily since her jetlag was pretty bad. She was coming down with a vicious cold too on top of everything else. Mark guided them out to the rental car, not allowing her to take her own and Cheyenne sat in the passenger seat, not saying a word. She was used to this treatment and leaned back in the seat, black shades over her eyes. He hadn't struck her, but had his own ways of abusing her mentally.

She knew she'd hurt him with her lies and there was no excuse for it. She could tell him, would that make things better? No, if anything, they would get worse. Cheyenne would deal with as much pain and punishment as it took because eventually, she knew Mark would get over this and move on. Nathaniel was almost to the point of going nuts. He had tried and still couldn't figure out what was wrong. His Mom looked like a zombie from the living dead these days and Mark refused to look at him. Every time Nathaniel tried to talk to him, he just patted his head and walked away. He could honestly say he missed Michael.

Cheyenne wasn't surprised when Mark got them a suite to share, the sleeping arrangements changing drastically. Cheyenne didn't bother calling Michael, knowing he was too busy with his back problem to care what was happening. She trudged in and walked into her bedroom, pulling the black shades from her eyes. Looking in the mirror, Cheyenne closed her eyes and did not like the reflection staring back at her. Turning away to sit on the bed, her head lowered as Cheyenne coughed, the sound coming from low in her chest. She was definitely coming down with something, especially when she checked her temperature and seen it was border lining 102.3.

"Damn it..."

"Out Rena." Mark ordered, wondering how the hell she had gotten in there in the first place. He wasn't about to let Nathaniel see a woman coming in and out of the room, even if the kid wasn't his, it just wasn't right.

"But Mark..."

He had to physically escort her out, turning and frowning. "Bitch."

Cheyenne stumbled out of the room, dizzy from how high her fever was and started searching through her bag, finding the Ibuprofen. Popping 3 dryly, Cheyenne hoped that would bring her fever down. She started shivering with chattering teeth and a ghostly white face, looking like a walking corpse.

"Nathaniel, order whatever you want sweetie..." She trailed off, coughing loudly, her nose beginning to run. "P-Put it o-on m-my t-tab..." Cheyenne managed to get out before stumbling back into her room, tears stinging her eyes. She was sicker than a dog.

"Mom?" Nathaniel's voice rose hysterically, not remembering ever seeing her in this bad of shape. "MOM?"

Mark couldn't ignore that even if he wanted to and walked into their room, frowning when he spotted Nathaniel in the doorway, frowning. Standing behind him, Mark finally noticed how bad Cheyenne looked and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You need a doctor." He said finally.

"N-No...I-I'm fine...oh god..." She chattered out and groaned, wrapping the comforter around her tighter than a cocoon. "I-I just need r-rest..." She smiled at her baby boy and managed to give him a wink, coughing more in the blanket, eyes bloodshot since she'd barely gotten any sleep. "O-Oh hell..." She slowly reached over and dragged something out of her bag, handing it to her son. "G-Give that to h-him, sweetie..." Cheyenne knew she still had a job to do and closed her eyes, trembling from head to toe curling up in a tight ball.

Shaking his head, Mark gently nudged Nathaniel out of his way. "Get your coat and shoes on." He ordered quietly, scooping Cheyenne up into his arms, discarding the blanket. She needed to be cold, it would bring down the temperature. "Fuck." He cursed, feeling how hot she truly was and carried her out of the hotel room, Nathaniel at his heels. "You ARE going to the hospital." He knew she was in no condition to fight him.

Cheyenne was too tired to argue with him and coughed harder, groaning softly leaning her head against his shoulder. "M-Mark please..." She whimpered, shivering from head to toe. She hated having Nathaniel see her this way, but honestly couldn't help it. Mark ran her ragged for weeks and it finally caught up with her. Also, she'd barely gotten any sleep since becoming his personal assistant. "Nathaniel..."

"I'm right here momma." Nathaniel said reassuringly, shivering as they walked out of the hotel, the chilly wind hitting him. He ran ahead to Mark's rental truck when Mark unlocked it with the control on the keys. "She going to be alright, Mark?" He asked worriedly as the big man gently lowered Cheyenne into the backseat.

"Course she is." Mark noticed how worried the kid was and hoped he hadn't lied to the lad. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they arrived at the hospital, Cheyenne was immediately admitted and given a water IV. She was severely dehydrated and diagnosed with walking pneumonia. They gave her a sedative when she started fighting because she HAD to sleep and administered heavy antibiotics to kill off the horrible infection she'd caught. They checked Cheyenne's vitals before allowing Nathaniel and Mark in to see her. Cheyenne was white as a ghost, even her normally red lips. Black hair splayed on top of her head and down her shoulders and Cheyenne had an IV in her right arm with tubes up her nose, a heart monitor beeping every few seconds. Due to the sedative, she was currently unconscious.

"She looks like shit." Mark grunted, studying Cheyenne critically.

"Big time. Let's never tell her that though."

"Course not."

Mark studied everything hooked up to her, all the tubes in her body and shook his head. He'd worked her too hard apparently, but at the same time, if she had the balls to do everything she had done, she had the balls to put her foot down and say enough. So why hadn't she?

The consistent beeping from the heart monitor slowly caused Cheyenne's eyes to open, the sterile smell entering her nostrils. Looking around hazily, Cheyenne quickly realized she was in a hospital. Her eyes moved to the IV in her arm, a heavy sigh escaping Cheyenne and that made her cough deeply, breathing heavily. She looked down further, spotting Nathaniel's head resting on her legs sleeping and felt tears instantly sting her eyes, resting back against the pillow. Cheyenne didn't know how long she'd been there and honestly didn't care as long as Nathaniel was with her.

Mark sat in a chair leaning against the wall. He hadn't slept a wink, though him and Nathaniel had kept watch over Cheyenne all night. He heard her cough and looked up from the floor, which he had been studying the entire time. He had the pattern memorized.

"How're you feelin', darlin'?" He asked softly.

"Like I got ran over by a truck." She did not bother looking to see who it was. His voice was unmistakable. Cheyenne hated hospitals, they gave her the creeps. She coughed more and groaned when it burned in her chest, knowing she was very sick. "What do I have?" She asked in a whisper, not able to use her real voice since her throat was bone-dry.

"Walkin' pneumonia." Mark grunted, knowing she'd need to take time off to get better. Even after being discharged, she would probably be weak as hell. "You've been asleep for hours, you should probably sleep some more."

Tempted to wake the sleeping Nathaniel so the poor kid could talk to his mother, Mark decided against it since the boy had been awake all night worrying over her. He deserved to sleep. Cheyenne felt hot tears slide down her cheeks when she heard that, thinking it'd only been a small cold. She was dead wrong on that assumption and paid for it. For the past few weeks, Cheyenne thought she had a nagging cold and kept taking Dayquil and Nyquil to get rid of it, but nothing seemed to help. Now she knew why.

"Damn it." She sniffled and wished this burning in her chest would go away. "Is he alright?" She asked quietly since Mark was the one who'd been with Nathaniel while she was out cold.

"Yeah, just worried sick and dead on his feet." Mark replied, glancing at the sleeping kid, frowning. "You're going to be here for a few days, maybe a week or so. Then you're taking time off. I already called and talked to Vince about it. He'll probably put you to work with someone else." He shook his head, raking a hand through his tangled hair.

"This has to stop, Mark." She sat up a little more, wincing, her entire body racked with insurmountable pain. "I can't take back what I said and I can't take away what happened." This wasn't the best place for this type of conversation, but if Cheyenne was assigned to someone else she would make amends before it happened. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to cause you any pain." She meant that more than words could say as more tears fell. "I-I deserve this, I deserve what's happened to me and I deserve what you've been doing. The only one I'm worried about is Nathaniel. I'm trying to do my best as a mother and it seems as though, sometimes, it's not enough."

Mark held up a hand to stop her, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it, Cheyenne." He said somberly, staring at her out of haunted eyes. A pain he had been trying to hide for weeks now came out during this one moment before he locked it away again. "I don't care anymore."

She didn't say another word after that night and slept for the next week. Getting up on occasion to say hello to her son and talk to him, Cheyenne had to make sure he ate right and everything. She was actually happy to hear Mark had been taking care of him, feeding him, telling him about his character the Undertaker. It broke Cheyenne's heart to see the happiness in her son's eyes, having a male role model in his life. She couldn't go back on her word though because then a custody battle would ensue. After what happened to her, Cheyenne didn't have the strength to deal with that on top of her job and being a mother.

Mark took care of Nathaniel, treating the boy like he was his nephew or something, just another kid he knew. He knew Nathaniel was happy around him and tried not to let that bother him, refusing to remember how convinced he had been that this was his son. Now he knew better.

"Careful tiger, your Mom isn't gonna want to see you bouncin' around like a jellybean."

"Hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper!" Nathaniel had gone nuts on chocolate ice cream as a dessert after lunch.

Cheyenne was restless laying in her hospital bed with nothing to do. She was slowly regaining her strength, but the doctor still wouldn't release her. Vince had called, asking her if she wanted to stay as Mark's assistant. Cheyenne was at a crossroads during this phone call and shocked as hell finding herself saying she wanted to stay with him. More for Nathaniel than anything, though she asked Vince not to say anything to Mark regarding her decision. He agreed without hesitation, knowing Mark was one of his top stars and needed her more than Michael did.

"Mark, can I try?" Nathaniel asked eagerly, watching the big man bench-press.

"Sure, tiger."

Mark replaced the bar, getting up and wiped sweat off his forehead. He winked at Paul and helped Nathaniel lift the weights, making sure to keep his hand on the bar at all times. Lifting the weight mostly himself, Mark let Nathaniel think he was. He didn't know Cheyenne would be staying on so he figured he had just a few days or so with the kid, something he was both happy and sad about.

"Mark, let him try on his own." Paul said walking over, wanting to see how strong the boy was. He blinked when Mark did it only for Nathaniel to start lifting and it was over 200 pounds. "Holy hell! Mark, this kid is strong!"

He was stunned needless to say and had a look on his face that reminded Mark of a fish out of water. Mark and Nathaniel both grinned simultaneously, looking identical. Not that they could tell they were, but anyone who looked at them saw clearly, like Paul for instance.

"Damn boy, what's your momma feedin' you? Steroids?"

Nathaniel brushed his blonde hair out of his face, staring up at Mark out of sparkling green eyes. "Vitamin C." He replied with a perfectly straight face.

Paul blinked looking from Mark to Nathaniel and raised a slow brow before excusing himself, walking out of the workout room. He found Michael in his dressing room since they'd been in the arena's workout area and closed the door behind him. "We gotta talk..."

"What about?" Michael asked curiously, staring at Paul questioningly. "You look like someone shit on your grave." He smirked when Paul just rolled his eyes, dropping down onto the bench to finish taping his wrists. "Just tell me already, man."

How was Paul supposed to explain this without sounding completely stupid? He sighed, deciding to come out and say it. "I think Nathaniel might be Mark's kid..." Michael stared at him like he'd grown a second head, but Paul remained straight-faced. "Man, I know I sound crazy, but you should've seen it. I was in the workout room with them down the hall and they both grinned at the same time. They looked IDENTICAL and they have the same eyes. Michael, do you think Cheyenne left you to be with Mark, man?" Cheyenne hadn't spoken to Michael in weeks for obvious reasons, but she had no idea Michael was back early from having his back checked.

Michael frowned, looking thoughtful. "She didn't leave me." He said defensively. "She was assigned to someone else because of my back injury." True, she hadn't returned any of his calls, but...he just thought she was busy. "She's not into Mark, Paul. From my understandin' they don't like each other..." He frowned again. "Identical, did you say?" When Paul nodded, he squared his shoulders. "Let's go see."

"Well that was..."

"Retarded."

"Yeah that, let's try you on some leg weights."

Paul didn't know the can of worms he opened, but wasn't about to let his friend get hurt. They walked down the hallway together and inside the workout room where Mark currently showed Nathaniel how to punch a bag. "What did I tell you?" Paul hissed in Michael's ear, standing right behind him, hazel eyes narrowing slightly when Nathaniel started punching the bag.

Seeing them together like this made it all too clear who Nathaniel's father really was. Michael wondered through his heartache why Mark hadn't noticed it yet. Or why Cheyenne hadn't come out with it? They were dating as far as he knew, so why would Cheyenne keep this from him? It made no sense, but Michael couldn't deny the truth in front of him. Nathaniel and Mark had too many similar quirks and personalities that were identical.

"You're right man." He sighed, retreating before Mark or Nate could spot him. "Where's Chey at?"

"She was released from the hospital yesterday. I'd imagine she's at the hotel." Paul replied gruffly, knowing Michael was going to have a talk with her.

Cheyenne had been released from the hospital after promising to be on STRICT bed rest for the next few weeks, according to what Mark said. He ignored Michael's shocked look about her being in the hospital, assuming he already knew. Everyone in the WWF knew about her misfortune of having walking pneumonia, a lot of people blaming Mark for overworking her.

"Good luck with that man." Paul clapped Michael's shoulder and left, heading to retrieve his script for that night's show.

Michael feigned an injury just to get out of wrestling, heading back to the hotel to see her. On the drive so many thought flowed through his mind. He had a hard time believing Cheyenne let Mark watch Nathaniel for one. He recalled the time she about clawed his eyes out for leaving the boy with Mark. Had she been going out of her way to hide this from everyone? But then that didn't make sense if she was suddenly letting Mark watch him. And when did she get sick? Why hadn't anyone told him?

Cheyenne sighed heavily as she typed on her laptop, trying to get some work done and emailing Vince Mark's schedule. She saved her work when a knock sounded at the door, knowing it couldn't be Mark or Nathaniel because they both had keycards to the room. Slowly standing, Cheyenne winced since her body was still recovering from the walking pneumonia. She wore a simple blue velvet suit, pants and jacket with a long sleeved white shirt beneath. Opening the door, she met the confused hazel eyes of Michael Hickenbottom, her own widening.

"Hey Chey." Michael greeted softly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tight blue jeans, staring down at her. He broke their gaze to take in her pajamas, remembering how he had been told she'd been sick. "How're you feelin'?" He asked, gently stepping around her into the room, knowing they had to talk. She would've told him it wasn't a good time if he'd stayed in the hallway like a good boy.

"I'm fine." Cheyenne closed the door and gingerly sat back down on the bed. She was still pale, though a little pale pink roses bloomed in her cheeks and her eyes didn't have the same dark circles around them like before. "What did you want, Michael?" She asked bluntly, knowing she couldn't get worked up or have any stress no matter what.

She was recovering from a serious illness that could've potentially killed her. Michael tried thinking of a way to word this delicately. It looked like one good shouting match would be all it took to send Cheyenne back to the hospital. That was the last thing he wanted to happen because he genuinely cared for this woman. He couldn't believe she hadn't called him to let him know she was in the hospital though.

"Mark..." He said slowly, seeing her eyes widen for a fraction of a second. "And Nathaniel..." Now his stare was intent. "He's Nathan's father, isn't he?"

All the color drained out of Cheyenne's face as she blinked at him, not believing what he just asked her. "W-What? Michael, I don't even know Mark that well. How could he be Nathaniel's father?" She took a few deep breaths, feeling her heart hammering in her chest and suddenly needed something to drink, mouth dry as she stood again.

Michael saw her licking her lips, looking faint and rushed to get her a glass of water, pressing it in her hand and guided her to sit back down on the bed. "I'm not blind, Chey. He and Mark have the same eyes, hell they even have identical grins. You just have to look and listen to them to see their related."

Cheyenne was in trouble and slowly sipped the water, a sick feeling erupted throughout her stomach. How could she lie to Michael when it was obvious he knew the truth? How much longer would she be able to keep the truth from him if she didn't come clean now? Tears swelled in her eyes as she slowly looked up at him, letting them spill down her cheeks.

"Please don't say anything." She finally whispered, dropping the glass on the carpeted floor and buried her face in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Does Mark know?" Michael asked after a moment's silence.

He wanted to be upset and rage at her, but that wasn't his nature. If anything, Michael was just...deflated. Sighing, Michael sat on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. He couldn't imagine Mark not knowing Nathaniel wasn't his. The man wasn't dense and smarter then he looked. Cheyenne wrapped her arms around his neck as Michael pulled her gently on his lap, sitting sideways and buried her face in his neck.

"No…" She whispered, slowly pulling back and stared in his hazel eyes, knowing she would have to come clean to him. Not understanding why, Cheyenne felt she could trust Michael. Taking a deep breath, Cheyenne started her story. "Mark and I met in college, I was a freshman and he was a senior. We met at a frat party and the alcohol was flowing...we ended up sleeping together that night. I thought he wanted nothing to do with me, but we ended up having this sort of 'having sex with each other when nobody else was around type' deal." She closed her eyes, lowering her head. "Graduation rolled around and Mark told me he was going overseas to play pro-basketball and told me our fling had to end. We slept together one last time the night before graduation and Mark disappeared. I didn't see him at graduation and figured he'd already left to go overseas. 2 months later, I found out I was pregnant with Nathaniel."

That was a lot to take in and Michael remained quiet for 10 minutes solid, just reflecting on everything she just told him. "And Mark doesn't know." He repeated, not believing the man was that retarded. "So why are you workin' for him now? Are you goin' to tell him at all?"

"Mark thought at first Nathaniel was his when I started being your personal assistant." Cheyenne admitted, slowly standing up from his lap and scrubbed a hand over her face, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't let him find out Nathaniel is his because he'll take him away from me." Tears started again and Cheyenne felt very weak as she turned her back to face Michael. "I told Mark he wasn't the father, that my father had the same shade of green eyes. That I had slept with other guys in college. I said WHATEVER it took, whatever necessary, to make him believe Nathaniel isn't his. I'm trying to protect my son, Michael. Please you can't say anything about this. As far as me working for him, he was your replacement. That's it."

Another silence engulfed them as Michael reflected once more. "So you lied to him and said all those...things." He didn't even want to know what Mark's reaction had been to that. He did however want to know what was going on between them, where they stood, but didn't think now was the best time for that conversation. "I won't tell him." He promised finally. "You goin' to keep workin' for him or come back to me?"

Now Cheyenne was at another crossroads. Did she tell Michael the truth or did she lie to him too? "I didn't know you were coming back this soon. Vince called and told me you already had a replacement and asked me if I wanted to stay as Mark's personal assistant. I told him yes. It's business, plain and simple. The man needs a PA with how much shit he has on his plate. I didn't know you were coming back, what are you doing back early anyway?" She turned around, raising a brow. "And what made you come here and ask me about Nathaniel's father?"

He took the questions in the order she shot them. "I'm back early because they said I could wait until after Mania to have my back operated on." Michael explained, not happy with what happened in the short time he was away and wouldn't be able to change it anyway. It sounded like Cheyenne had made up her mind for the both of them. "And...I seen them in the weight room, they were grinnin'. Mark has this...shit eatin' grin and, no offense, Nathan has it too." He remembered how Jeff Hardy described the grin. It was Mark's personal 'I banged your momma' grin, not that Michael would say that to her.

"I know he does." Cheyenne replied softly and had to sit down due to a small dizzy spell, sitting back on the bed, trying not to get too worked up. She didn't yell at him once and wasn't angry either. "I didn't know Mark worked for the WWF, Michael." She added quietly. "Imagine my surprise when you pointed him out in the cafeteria my first night and I saw him." She chuckled ruefully, sniffling a bit and wiped the dried tears away from her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." She whispered, feeling some of the weight lifting off her shoulders from admitting the truth.

He remembered that first night quite well, Mark had been terrorizing Jeff. "Don't be sorry." Michael said finally, wishing he could be mad at her and failed miserably. "You sure you won't tell him though? I seen them together and I think they'd both be really happy if they knew."

Cheyenne's head shot up, instantly regretting that as a bigger wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her to lay back on the bed for a minute and closed her eyes. "No. One: Mark wouldn't believe me after all the shit I told him. Two: I can't risk losing Nathaniel. Mark has a temper and he won't hesitate to use his power and stardom to take my son. I can't do it Michael so please, pretend this conversation never happened." She pleaded with him in a quiet voice, trying to get the dizziness to subside.

"Just lie down and relax, I'm not gonna say a word." Michael would probably go to hell for it too. Unless one day Mark found out the truth, discovered Michael knew all along and hadn't told him...Michael was getting dizzy himself now. "I think I need to lie down and relax." He whispered truthfully.

Cheyenne didn't mind when he lay down next to her or when he pulled her into his arms. She sighed gently against him, having removed her laptop from the bed and snuggled against the pillow with her hand beneath it. "Thank you Michael."

She felt his nose bury in her hair and relished in the feeling. It'd been a long time, over a decade, since she had a warm body next to her and arms holding her close. It felt too wonderful to push Michael away as Cheyenne quickly fell asleep, both on top of the comforter.

"Whoa, did you know Michael was back?" Nathaniel asked later that night when he and Mark returned from the show.

Mark stared at the pair on the bed, not budging from the doorway. "Nope. Come on tiger, you can get your bath in my bathroom." Mark nudged him towards his bedroom. "Let's not wake'em up."

Cheyenne slowly woke up much later, feeling the dizziness gone and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, turning to see who it was. She saw Michael's sleeping face and sighed gently, remembering their earlier conversation and kissed his forehead softly standing. After taking her medicine, Cheyenne wanted to check on Nathaniel and walked out, closing the bedroom door quietly behind her. She headed into the kitchen area, getting a glass of water before popping her last pill, hoping she never caught walking pneumonia again. Mark was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter finishing a bottled water in the darkness. He tried not to let the fact Michael had slept over with Cheyenne, but his blood and jealousy still boiled.

"You look like you're feelin' better." He commented, crushing the bottle in the palm of his hand and tossed it into the trashcan, not commenting on Michael. "Nathaniel is asleep in my bed." He added. "He had a bath and I fed him pizza. He was tryin' to stay up for you, but was tuckered out."

"Thank you." Cheyenne softly replied, holding a hand to her heart since he'd scared her.

The man was quieter than he had a right to be at his size, but Mark had always been that way. She remembered when he'd sneak into the girl's dorm at college and go up to her room for a quickie. None of her friends minded, they all knew about her and Mark. Cheyenne smiled at the memory and quickly pushed it aside, setting the glass down on the counter.

"Sorry to bother you." She walked out of the kitchen slowly, sighing.

"You're not botherin' me." Mark said quietly following her, his eyes landing on Michael and snorted. "What's he doin' here?" He asked, listening to the other man snoring lightly and rolled his eyes, grunting when Michael began to groan in his sleep. "Now he's gettin' annoyin'." He picked up a throw pillow from a chair and held it over Michael's face, looking to her for permission.

Cheyenne slowly walked over and took the pillow from him, setting it on the bed guiding him out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. "He came here to check on me. Apparently someone told him I'd been in the hospital and he wanted to know where we stand." She explained, wondering why Mark even cared considering all the hell he had put her through lately.

Cheyenne knew he didn't forgive her. The man wasn't that easily swayed and Cheyenne would not think otherwise. Mark grunted, staring down at her out of intense eyes. He hadn't forgiven or forgotten a anything. The only reason he was...babysitting...HER kid was because he felt bad for Nathaniel. He didn't care to admit he began to care for the boy, that was a whole mess of pain he didn't need to deal with when she decided to pull the plug on it.

"Gotcha, Cheyenne. Well, good night then." He stepped past her, slipping into his own bedroom.

"Mark..." She whispered out painfully, tears stinging her eyes and knew she had no right crying over this.

What did she honestly expect, that things would go back to the way they were before all of this happened? No, she was smarter than that. Sighing and knowing she couldn't get herself worked up, Cheyenne decided to go check on her little boy and knocked on the door before entering, hearing the shower going. She smiled sadly at the sight of Nathaniel sleeping. God he even slept and snored like Mark. Her heart broke as she covered him up with the comforter and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I'm so sorry." She whispered and vacated before Mark knew she was in there, closing the door silently behind her.

The next morning, Nathaniel was up bright-eyed and bushytailed. "Mom awake?" Nathaniel asked, yawning and sitting up in bed.

"I think so." Mark said from his place in the bathroom, busy shaving. He arched an eyebrow when the boy padded in. "What?"

"I want to shave too."

So Mark set Nathaniel up with shaving cream, a step stool and a razor with the cap still on so he didn't cut himself. "Like this, son." He said, tilting his head back, looking at his reflection in the mirror with narrowed eyes.

"Uh-huh."

Cheyenne was up in the living room typing away at her laptop, trying to get some work accomplished. She yawned, barely getting any sleep, but would keep that to herself. There was no need for her to worry Mark or her son. Cheyenne sipped more of her tea, not allowed coffee at the moment and looked up when Nathaniel walked out.

"Hey sweetheart." She kissed the top of his head when he sat beside her.

"Hey Mom." Nathaniel seemed pleased with himself, frowning when she didn't notice what he did. "Don't you smell it?" He asked pouting then remembered pouting wasn't manly, tucking his lower lip back in. "Aftershave." He announced proudly. "AND deodorant."

Mark walked out, chuckling softly. "You still got shavin' cream on your face, tiger."

"You shaved?" Cheyenne's eyes widened when he nodded, tears forming and pulled him into a tight hug, not believing how fast her little boy was growing up. She sniffled and pulled back, wiping her nose, smiling at him. "Go on, go clean it off."

She watched him get up and walk back into the bathroom before looking back at her laptop. Wiping a stray tear away that fell down her cheek, Cheyenne cleared her throat, needing to focus. Mark ignored her, or at least appeared to, bustling around in the kitchen getting himself a morning cup of coffee.

"Can I have some too?" Nathaniel asked eagerly when he reemerged, eager to continue being a 'grown-up.' He took one sip from the mug Mark offered and coughed. "That is GROSS!"

"We have cocoa." Mark said mildly, green eyes twinkling in amusement.

Cheyenne giggled, shaking her head and looked up when her bedroom door opened, seeing Michael emerge. "Morning." He was the only one who knew her secret, who knew Nathaniel really was Mark's. She just hoped he kept his word and didn't tell Mark, looking over at him. "You have an appearance today at 4, it's a signing." She informed him and turned back to her laptop.

Michael smiled at her, yawning and ruffled the tips of Nathaniel's short hair before scratching his stomach. "Hey sport."

"Yo."

Somewhat confused, Michael dropped down by Cheyenne.

Mark nodded, watching the pair over the rim of his mug, arching an eyebrow before glancing at Nathaniel, just shrugging one shoulder. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Michaels?"

"We'll talk later." She quietly said, glancing back at Nathaniel and Mark and looked back into his hazel eyes. "Go on, I have to talk to him." When Michael arched an eyebrow, Cheyenne quickly shook her head. "About the job." She whispered in his ear and patted his thigh.

Michael reluctantly nodded and stood up, walking into the bedroom to collect his things. She hadn't meant to throw him out that fast, but didn't want him around in case Mark erupted when she told him about the phone call from Vince. Cheyenne would put her own spin on the reasoning behind it though. Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest, looking pleased when Michael finally left, rolling his eyes.

"Mom, did he REALLY stay the night?" He asked, being all for Michael until Mark entered the picture.

Mark coughed. "I don't think that's your business, tiger." He reprimanded quietly, shaking his head when Nathaniel went to open his mouth. "Go brush your teeth or somethin'."

"I already did!"

"Go brush your hair then." Mark laughed when Nathaniel grumbled, reluctantly heading to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Nathaniel listened to Mark, Cheyenne seen this was her perfect opportunity as she slowly stood up. "We have to talk." She walked past him and inside the kitchen, refilling her glass of tea and kept her back to him. "Vince called me and he said I'm going to remain being your personal assistant until further notice." Her voice was low and soft as she slowly turned around to face him, staring into his green eyes. "So it looks like you'll be stuck with us for a while unless something changes."

Mark stared down at her, his green eyes unreadable, his face a perfect poker expression. "Is that right?" He murmured, not looking away from her. "How's that goin' to fly with your boyfriend?" Not that he was interested or anything. "Not that I give a rat's ass, but if he's goin' to be a prick or anythin', that's just shit I'm not needin'. He makes your life hell, you'll probably fuck up my schedule or somethin'." He added, just to drive the notion home that he didn't care.

"He's not my boyfriend. We went on one date and I have no time to even consider a relationship." Cheyenne stated, rubbing the back of her neck. "The only man I want in my life is my little man in the bathroom. That's it. So don't worry about your schedule being fucked up, it's not going to happen." She assured him, knowing they were back to square one and walked past him sipping her tea.

Cheyenne had work to do now that the talk with Mark had been handled and went back to it. Mark shrugged, walking back into his bedroom, spotting Nathaniel trying to style his hair with water and shook his head. Talk about needing a father figure. He snorted, knowing that wasn't his job. He'd made it clear to Cheyenne that they weren't friends. Mark stopped for the most part being a jerk to her, but that didn't mean they were friends. Hell, they weren't even on the casual acquaintance level. She worked for him, that was it and was more than enough for him.

"Try some gel." Mark finally advised, sitting down on the edge of his bed, promising himself for lord knew what time he would step back and leave the boy alone.

A week passed and Cheyenne was back to her normal self, full of energy. She walked regularly and proceeded at top speed, ignoring Mark's threats to slow down. She didn't work for him, she worked for Vince McMahon and knew her limitations. Nathaniel was homeschooled on top of her working, so to say Cheyenne was a busy woman was an understatement. It didn't help either that Michael wouldn't leave her alone.

"Michael, I told you already, I don't want a relationship. I can't have one right now."

Cheyenne walked down the hallway of the arena, wearing a pale blue spaghetti strapped dress. Pants and skirt suits just didn't suit her tonight and she needed a little change. She gasped when she was pulled into a dark dressing room and shoved against the wall, her phone dropping on the concrete floor.

"Why can't you?" Michael's husky whisper resonated around the room, pinning her to the wall face first and his body pressed against hers. "I thought we had somethin', Cheyenne." He kept his voice low, soothing almost. "If it's Mark, forget him. He don't care about you, that's more then obvious, honey." He ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her curvaceous hips. "You and me...we could really have somethin', Cheyenne. Besides, stayin' around him and your little...secret…is BOUND to come out. Just...think on it." He kissed her right underneath her earlobe. "Alright?" Michael pushed away from her, walking out the door.

Cheyenne stopped him, pulling him back inside the room, tear-filled blue eyes narrowed at him. "Stop it. Don't you dare threaten me about that! I told you because I trust you and this has NOTHING to do with Mark. This has to do with my son and what's best for him. He doesn't like you, Michael. He just doesn't. You know why I'm doing this, why I'm staying as Mark's personal assistant. Just stay away from us." She ordered gravely, going for the door, refusing to let him get the last word in.

It wasn't happening. Michael grabbed her by the arm, gently pulling her back, a hurt expression on his face. "I wasn't threatenin' you, Chey." He said quietly, looking sad that she would even think that. "I'm not Mark. I don't hate you. I just meant he's not stupid, he's goin' to eventually realize you lied to him and then what? He'll take Nathaniel from you. I'm just concerned about you and Nathan, that's all, honey." He stepped away from her, shaking his head. "Sorry, my mistake, I thought you knew me better."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, taking a step toward him, seeing the sincerity in his hazel eyes. "I'm just so confused right now about everything. Mark will never find out, he believes me 100% about all the other guys in college. He believes my lies and maybe I am feeding this, but Nathaniel deserves to be near his father, whether he knows Mark is or not." Cheyenne knew she didn't make any sense to him, but it did to her and that's all that mattered. "What do you want from me, Michael?"

"Well, I wanted to pursue what I thought we had goin', but I guess I read the signals wrong." Michael rubbed a hand over his head, hazel eyes confused. "I don't know Cheyenne, that's kind of wrong, you know? Letting him be around his father, but neither of them know the truth? Nathaniel's getting attached, what's gonna happen when all this is over and he doesn't see Mark anymore? Are you ready to deal with that?" He stared down at her, palms upward on his outstretched hands as if trying to both reason with her and see things from her point of view. "If you don't want a relationship that's fine, but I'd still like to be your friend."

"Being friends is fine because as far as I'm concerned, you've always been mine. That's why I told you and trust you with the truth. I know you won't tell anyone. I don't know what's going to happen with Nathaniel. The only thing I do know is that he's comfortable with me working for Mark, so until he isn't I'm sticking with it." Cheyenne pressed her hand to his chest, staring into his hazel eyes and brushed her lips across his cheek. "I have to go. I'll call you soon." She swiped her phone from the floor and walked out.

Michael stood there, watching her go until she disappeared around the corner and shook his head. "Idiot." He muttered, heading in the opposite direction.

"Mom, check this out!" Nathaniel said the minute she walked into the dressing room, holding up his hands, showing off his new boxing gloves. "Mark's teaching me how to box!"

"Nate, pay-" Mark winced when the bag Nathaniel was punching swung back, knocking him down. "Attention."

Cheyenne's eyes went wide and she started going toward him, stopping because he would hate her for helping him up. "Nathaniel, I would really like it if you didn't learn how to box." She shot a glare at Mark before sitting down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. Black hair pooled over her shoulders as Cheyenne pulled out his schedule to look over it. "You have a signing before the show Mark, better get ready." Her tone was even, not looking up at him.

"I am ready." He rumbled back at her, patting Nathaniel on the shoulder when he went to whine. "Argue with her later, son." He suggested, taking down the bag. "Boxin' ain't goin' to hurt him, might be a good way for him to release all that energy he has." He held up his hands when Cheyenne shot him a look. "Fine, I'm goin'. You comin' tiger?"

"Yeah!" Nathaniel had obviously gotten used to being around Mark 24-7 and it showed as the pair started for the door.

"No Nathaniel, you're staying with me this time." Cheyenne ordered, stopping both of them in their tracks, blue eyes narrowing slightly. "Mark, go to your appearance."

She pulled Nathaniel back into the room, knowing she was doing the right thing by doing this. Even though her son glared at her like he wanted her dead at the moment, Cheyenne didn't care. Nathaniel exploded the minute the door closed behind Mark, his temper just as horrible as his father's.

"It's alright for me to be around him when you need a babysitter, but not any other time?" He demanded, green eyes flashing with rage. "You can't keep babyin' me and keepin' me from everyone but you ma!" He begun adopting Mark's accent. "It's not FAIR!"

"You're with him all the time, Nathaniel! You need to put some distance between you and him!" She snapped back, her temper just as bad as his. He had a mixture of her temper and Mark's, not a good combination. "You can throw all the fits you want, but the fact remains is that I am your mother. I gave birth to you and you WILL listen to me or suffer the consequences. Now play your game, sit there and shut up."

Cheyenne knew exactly how to put that temper out flaring in his green eyes. She sighed when he just sulked and got back to doing her job, wondering if staying as Mark's personal assistant was such a good idea after all. Nathaniel just sat there, ignoring his game, arms over his chest, breathing heavily. He didn't even look up when Mark walked back in.

"What's your problem, tiger?"

"Mom says I need to put distance between you and me."

"I see." Mark surveyed Cheyenne with a curled upper lip. "I guess you needed a babysitter and now that you don't, I'm expendable. How like you." He disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door shut so hard the hinges nearly broke off of it.

"Goddamn it, will you both STOP?" It was Cheyenne's turn to explode, not believing this and stood up as she slammed her laptop on the couch. "The ONLY reason why you two have been hanging out with each other is because I had walking pneumonia, you stupid son of a bitch! Get out here right now Mark!" She shouted, face turning beat red and shoved him against the wall when he stormed out. "SHUT UP! It was because of YOU that I ended up with walking pneumonia!. It was because of YOU treating me like I was lower than trash that I got sick and you had to watch my son! It's not my fault this time and I'm NOT going to feel guilty about it anymore! What happened between us back then is the past, so either get over it or go fuck yourself!" She had it, absolutely had it and grabbed Nathaniel's hand storming out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind her so hard the walls rattled and the sound echoed down the hallway.

"Good riddance."

Mark snorted, shaking his head. He would miss Nathaniel, but his Mom was baggage Mark just didn't need. Been there, done that and apparently she had done everything in between. His green eyes flashed with a mixture of hurt and anger before heading back into the bathroom.

"Poor kid, his momma's crazier then hell." He muttered.

"You suck, Mom."

"Yeah so I've heard." She muttered in reply, stalking out of the arena and went to the car, getting inside. "Nathaniel Marston Hampton get in this car right now!" She shouted, blue eyes flashing and dared him to defy her.

When he was in and buckled up, Cheyenne peeled out of there and went back to the hotel, needing a nice stiff drink after everything that'd been happening lately. Maybe she should just quit the WWF and find a new career. No, she wasn't going to let Mark run her off! They would work this out even if it killed her.

Mark waited patiently by the gorilla position, eyes lighting up when he seen Michael coming, apparently ready for the ring.

"Where's Chey at?" Michael asked, not sure if he liked the fact Mark began smiling.

"Fuck if I know, she's not my concern."

Now Michael knew he didn't like that fact.

Mark whistled after the match, walking up the ramp and left Michael laying in the ring seeing stars.

Cheyenne was up when Mark walked in the hotel suite later that night, sitting on the couch, wearing a dark blue nightgown that went to her knees sipping a glass of wine. Nathaniel was in her room sleeping, after yelling at her for 2 hours straight. She sighed heavily, lulling her head back and pressed a hand against her forehead. Cheyenne didn't say one word to Mark and ignored the buzzing of her cell phone, suddenly putting it on silent. She didn't want to talk to anyone, knowing it was Michael. Mark halted when he seen her, turning and stopped someone from following.

"Not tonight, darlin'." He said in a low husky tone of voice.

"But why?"

"Tomorrow." He murmured, voice like warm honey, closing the door partially behind him as he stepped out to send her off.

The woman giggled.

Mark stepped back in, straightening out his shirt. "You're up late."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"If you want her to stay the night, Nathaniel and I can get our own hotel room."

Cheyenne stood from the couch and refilled her glass of wine. She hadn't had a drop since she came down with walking pneumonia. So tonight, she was having a few, especially after the explosion between her and Mark at the arena. She walked back over to stare out the window, deep in thought about him and Nathaniel.

"Tomorrow maybe." Mark shrugged, helping himself to the mini bar. He poured himself a triple of Jack Daniels, setting out a beer for a chaser then pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the table. "I'm not in the mood for...blondes." He eyed her hair, remembering how it had once been blonde. Sitting down, Mark lounged in the chair comfortably and sighed as he shook out his hair, letting it fall over his shoulders.

"God I hated being a blonde." She muttered, watching him take his shirt off and lounged back against the chair with those long legs encased in tight black jeans. Even after all this time, with everything he'd done and put her through, Cheyenne still found the dick attractive. She downed half of her wine glass, hoping the alcohol intake would take some of the edge off her currently burning body. "Mark, this has to stop. This anger and hatred, it has to stop." Cheyenne remained facing him, plea in her eyes and voice. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am. You don't know how sorry I am, but think of it this way: Nathaniel isn't your responsibility and you have no obligation to him, it's one less weight off your shoulders. We have to make amends somehow before we end up destroying each other. I don't want that. Please, I'm asking you not only my sake, but my son's. Please just let the past go, let's move on and make this work professionally."

He surveyed her thoughtfully, sipping his drink even though if he'd shot it, it wouldn't have done anything. It took a lot to get a big man like him even buzzed let alone plastered. Finally, Mark set the glass down on the stand beside him, folding his arms behind his head, muscles rippling with every movement.

"Maybe I didn't mind him bein' around, Cheyenne." He said finally. "He's not a burden or a weight. But then again, it ain't my business. You want to keep him attached to your apron string, that's fine."

Mark stood up, draining the glass and walked over to the bar, pouring another. Cheyenne didn't know what else to say to him at the moment and simply turned to stare out the window, trying to not let his words bother her. God she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him so badly, her heart ached. Cheyenne was scared though, afraid he would take Nathaniel away from her. Tears filled her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the glass window, not able to take that risk. Mark would have every right if she came clean and who's to say he would even believe her? She'd been so convincing in telling him he wasn't the only one she had sex with in college. What if Mark didn't even believe her? She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. Maybe someday, but not now, she thought, downing the rest of her wine and didn't realize a few tears had escaped her eyes.

Cheyenne was so lost in whatever thoughts occupied her mind, she didn't even notice Mark had moved around to stand at her side. The side of his head leaned against the window, staring down at her. Her tears were always a weakness of his and Mark could feel his heart constricting painfully, fighting back the overwhelming urge to take her pain away.

"Why are you cryin'?" He asked, trying to keep his tone blank, just mildly curious instead of concerned. "Look, I'm sorry Cheyenne, but you're overprotective. You either let the kid have a bit of freedom or you turn him into a sissy, that's all I'm sayin'." He shrugged, figuring her damage was him commenting on Nathaniel.

Cheyenne touched her face and felt the tears, quickly wiping them away and looked into his emerald green eyes. "I don't want that, to be overprotective. I'm trying to be his mother and his father..." She had to look away before she spilled her secret, dropping her head. "It's so hard trying to be both at the same time. I don't know what to do anymore." She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Whatever pushed him to say what he did, Mark would never know. "Let him have some space, Chey. He's growin' up and it's only normal for him to want a male role model in his life. Even if you don't want it bein' me, at least let him around Michaels."

After Michael had recovered from his concussion of course. Mark awkwardly patted her back, feeling her soft skin through the silky material of her nightgown and had to step away to refill his glass. Needing to get away from the woman who recently ripped out his heart and spoon-fed it to him, Mark refused to go down any road involving intimacy when it came to Cheyenne Hampton.

"He doesn't want to hang out with Michael, he wants to hang out with you." Cheyenne frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What if he was yours, Mark?" She suddenly asked, causing him to slowly turn his head, emerald green eyes peering at her curiously. "He's not, but I want to know what would you do if he was yours, if you were his father?"

Cheyenne took a few steps toward him, not able to stop the questions from pouring out of her mouth even if she tried. Mark had to slam his drink, considering that. Was she purposely screwing with him? If so, she'd better watch it before he decided to return the favor and screw with her.

"Same thing I've been doin'." He said gruffly. "Or ain't you noticed? That boy is happy when he's with me, but ya already knew that, didn't you?" He shook his head, walking toward his bedroom door. "I get it Cheyenne, he's not mine. You don't need to fuckin' throw it in my face." Mark disappeared into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Damn it..."

Her eyes tightly shut, not meaning for it to come out that way. What was she thinking? Did she want Mark to find about Nathaniel? Did she want him knowing the truth? Sighing, Cheyenne walked over and laid on the couch, deciding to give her son what he wanted…space. She pulled the cover up over her that she'd gotten from the hotel receptionist downstairs and curled up, falling fast asleep.

Nathaniel didn't greet Mark the next morning, eyes puffy and swollen from crying himself to sleep. He just watched morning cartoons, eating his second bowl of cereal, remembering the blowup he'd had with his Mom the night before. She didn't want him around Mark, fine, he would give her what she wanted. Mark grunted, glancing down at the sleeping Cheyenne and shook his head. Damn if she didn't look beautiful when she slept. He could almost forget she was a lying vindictive bitch like this. Mark idly wondered if she'd stay that way so he could like her again and walked away, leaving Nathaniel alone.

Cheyenne slowly opened her eyes, hearing the cartoons and rubbed the sleep out of them as she slowly sat up, cracking her neck and knuckles. Sleeping on the couch wasn't that comfortable, but she'd dealt with it. Standing, Cheyenne cracked her back before going to the kitchen to get some coffee. She noticed Nathaniel was already up, not surprised. He was always an early riser. She could see how miserable he was and sighed, walking over to shut the television off.

"I'm giving you free reign." When his eyebrow raised, she simply stood there with an even expression on her face. "You can choose who you want to hang out with and you can choose what you want to do…within reason. Now go on, I know you want to go say hi to Mark."

Cheyenne then walked back into the kitchen, knowing Mark was right. She had to give her son space and it hurt to know he wanted to be around Mark more than her, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. Mark blinked in surprise when he heard Nathaniel behind him, halting rifling for breakfast to see the kid squeezing past his Mom. Surprised, he dropped down to catch the boy when he hugged him, staring at Cheyenne wondering what the hell was going on.

"Okay, tiger, calm down." He said gently, peeling Nathaniel off of him.

"Mom said I could hang out with you again."

Mark stared up at her curiously.

Smiling serenely, Cheyenne nodded silently letting him know she took his advice to heart. "He likes you. It's not my fault you're likeable."

She shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee and fixed it to her liking, heading into the living room to sit down. As much as she hated getting up this early, it was also part of the job. Mark wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what caused Cheyenne's apparent change of heart. He wouldn't say anything about it just in case she changed her mind again. It would only screw Nathaniel up more if his Mom started acting like she had a split personality. The nice one and the bitch. Mark almost smirked.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asked, lifting Nathaniel up to sit on his shoulders, both of them wearing identical grins.

"I do believe you have the day off. Let me check." Cheyenne walked over and opened her laptop, nodding to confirm what she'd said. "Yeah, the day off." She noticed their identical grins and it both lifted and broke her heart at the same time, the torment obvious in her eyes. "Hold still." She ordered, pulling her camera out and snapped a picture, putting it away.

Leaving the boys alone for a few minutes, Cheyenne headed into the bedroom to get dressed and pulled out some clothes, not comfortable lounging around in her nightgown in front of Mark. Not realizing how good that nightgown looked until she stood up, his eyes watched the fabric stretch over her chest when she'd gotten to her feet. He licked his lips and shook his head, setting Nathaniel down so he didn't drop him.

"What do you want to do today, tiger?"

"I don't know, let me go see if Mom wants to do somethin'." Nathaniel took off after his Mom, knocking on the door. "You decent?"

Cheyenne chuckled and opened the door, staring down at him, wearing a velvet looking pale green jogging suit, jacket and pants with a white tank top beneath, hair brushed and pulled back in a slick ponytail. "What's up honey?" She saw the happiness in her son's emerald eyes and it honestly did her heart good.

"Mark wants to know what we're doin' today!" Nathaniel said eagerly, garbling his words a bit in his excitement.

Mark shook his head, not exactly what he had said, but close enough. He left them to sort it out, going back into his room to dress. Tossing a pair of blue jeans onto the bed, Mark hunted for a shirt and decided on a beater since it was hot outside. Spending quality time with Cheyenne and her kid was the last thing Mark thought he'd be doing on his day off, but also found himself getting excited like the boy.

"Can we do somethin', Mom? Can we? Please?" Nathaniel begged, jumping up and down.

"You want me to come with?" Cheyenne knew that wasn't Mark talking, it was Nathaniel and smiled wider at his eager nod. "Let me go talk to Mark, hold on." She left him standing there and walked over to his room, knocking. Hearing him call out to come in, Cheyenne entered closing it behind her. "Nathaniel wants to do something with both of us today. I'm just going to tell him that I have to catch up with my work, okay?"

She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and knew her presence alone did, so spending the day would be pure hell for her ex. Mark nodded, in the process of getting dressed, his back to her. He pulled the jeans up over his hips, affording her a quick glimpse of his backside, nothing under those jeans except bare skin. He turned to face her, the zipper and button not done yet, a light sprinkling of dark red hair going from his naval to under the jeans. Mark pulled a white beater over his head, tucking it in his pants.

"Why aren't you goin'?" He asked casually.

"Because I know you don't want me to and I'm fine with it. I just don't want my son knowing how much you despise his mother."

She kept her eyes glued to the floor while he dressed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and knew she was right. All of her points were valid and, even though it bothered her, she would sacrifice her own happiness for Nathaniel's. Mark snorted, beginning to brush out his hair before he put it in the customary braid.

"If he wants you there, you should be. I can act like I like you." He looked at her pointedly, blatantly telling her she wasn't the only one who could pretend to care. "Sorry." He grunted, tossing the brush aside.

Cheyenne looked up, seeing he was having trouble braiding his hair and walked over. "Sit." She crawled on the bed and sat on her knees behind him, taking the braid out and smoothed his hair back, beginning to do it the right way. "I do care about you, whether you believe it or not. I'm trying like hell not to make this as awkward as possible."

Finishing, Cheyenne tied it and watched him turn around, hands resting gently on his shoulders. Staring deep into his emerald green eyes, Cheyenne began to get lost in them. He stared back at her, his gaze gradually moving from her eyes to her lips. Mark was a goner when he seen her pink tongue flick out to lick them and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Wrapping his arms around Cheyenne, Mark pulled her against him and completely contradicted his earlier statement about pretending to like her.

"Hey, we going or not?" Nathaniel called from outside the door.

He pulled away, standing and smirked slightly. "Now that's awkward, Cheyenne. Come on in, boy."

Cheyenne blinked, trembling as she touched her lips with her fingertips, sitting back on his bed. She quickly shook herself mentally and stood, walking out the door past Nathaniel so Mark could finish getting ready. What the hell was that about? He claimed he didn't like her yet gave her a heart stopping toe-curling melting kiss.

"Honey, I'm not gonna-" She sighed at the plea in her son's eyes and raised an eyebrow when he grabbed her hand.

"I miss you and want you to come with, Mom. Please?"

"Let me get my shoes on." She said resignedly and walked away from him inside her own room, blinking, her lips still burning from that kiss.

Mark was in an abnormally good mood, looking over the local events of the newspaper, frowning and set it aside. "There's an amusement park not too far from here. You like rollercoasters?"

"Can you even FIT on one?"

"I'm tall, not fat, son."

"Hey Mom, how about an amusement park?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cheyenne changed into a pair of blue jean shorts, knowing how hot it was in California, with a light blue tank top, leaving her hair up. "Yeah that's fine!" She called through the door, slipping her white tennis shoes on and stepped out a few minutes later. "Sorry I heard what you said and had to change." She smiled down at Nathaniel. "You know I don't like rollercoasters, but I'll go on the water rides." She looked up at Mark and immediately looked at something else in the room, this was awkward as hell.

Mark smirked slightly, tucking his wallet in his back pocket. "Champ, you're not dressed." He pointed out, taking in Nathaniel's pajamas. "Make it snappy." He watched as the kid zoomed off whooping and laughed, shaking his head suddenly turning his attention on Cheyenne. "You're lookin' uncomfortable, darlin'." He drawled, reaching out to trace a finger over her shoulder. "It's nowhere we ain't been before, relax."

What had gotten into Mark? Was he purposely doing this to drive her to insanity? Her stomach did several flip-flops and Cheyenne wasn't sure she knew how to breathe, that single touch on her shoulder instantly burning. She opened and closed her mouth as he lifted her head by the chin, staring into his eyes, knowing she couldn't resist anything he did. Cheyenne couldn't resist him in college and especially not now since he was a lot sexier than back in the day. She swallowed past the lump forming in her throat, trying to find words, trying to figure out how to use her voice box again and tried like hell to relax. Finally just nodding slowly, Cheyenne felt like complete jelly under his intense green gaze. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to laugh at the dazed expression on Cheyenne's face. He smiled when Nathaniel came back out, grinning and ruffled the boy's unruly blonde hair.

"You ready?"

"Heck yes!"

They arrived at the amusement park a half an hour later and Mark paid for everyone's ticket inside. He took off his sunglasses, staring up at the rollercoaster, glancing down at Nathaniel. Cheyenne had flat out refused to go on any of them, so Mark wouldn't push her. He remembered taking her to a fair when they were in college and they had a few high rides he had to pass up because of her fear of heights.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Um...yeah, you comin' Mom?" Nathaniel swallowed hard. He wanted to ride it, but also felt like throwing up his cereal too.

"I hate rollercoasters, hell no!" Cheyenne exclaimed, shaking her head and walked over to sit down on the bench, waving at both of them with a placid smile. "Have fun honey!"

She winked as Mark taunted him into riding it. Her mind was still on that kiss, deciding both of them just got caught up in the moment and she would have to forget about it. Nathaniel felt his stomach rising to his throat as they crept up the hill, closing his eyes. Once they shot down the hill and the lurch was over, he fully enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Mark roared with laughter, tossing his hands up in the air, acting like a big kid himself.

"Mom, you GOTTA go on that!" Nate shrieked as he wobbled off the coaster and into her arms. "That was AWESOME! Boy am I dizzy though."

"Did you have fun?" Cheyenne laughed when he swayed against her, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "I am not going on the rollercoaster." She stated emphatically and looked up at Mark, seeing the evil glint in his wicked green eyes. "How about a water ride?" She suddenly felt hot. "Yeah, a water ride. I'll go on a water ride with you."

"Yeah, let's do a water ride." Mark agreed, studying her light blue top thoughtfully. He smirked, lifting Nathaniel up and placed him astride his shoulders. "How'd that be, tiger?"

"Okay, it's not going to make me dizzy is it?"

"Nah...just...wet." He looked directly at Cheyenne when he said that.

Cheyenne was in HELL, noting the smoldered gaze in Mark's eyes as he guided them to a log water ride. They stood in line for about a half an hour before finally boarding. Cheyenne was in front of Mark and Nathaniel, not minding riding alone. The sun beat down on them, causing sweat to trickle down her forehead and knew this is what she needed. The sun wasn't the only thing making her heated. The ride began, a smile crossing her face, not remembering the last time she did something like this with Nathaniel. Mark sat in the back for a reason. He wanted Cheyenne to take the brunt of the water. He leaned back, relaxing as the ride began and was grateful for the cold water when he did get splashed. It kept him from thinking thoughts that weren't appropriate for his current situation.

"Holy hell, dude!" Nathaniel exclaimed, spitting out a mouthful of water with wide green eyes and a grin.

The water felt heavenly and exactly what she needed, lowering her body temperature momentarily. Cheyenne shrieked out in laughter as a huge wave of water crashed over their log, completely soaking her from head to toe along with Nathaniel and Mark. They got off of the ride and Cheyenne laughed when her son ran over to her, hugging him close ruffling his wet blonde hair.

"It's been a long time since we did something like this huh?"

She smiled when he nodded eagerly and kissed his forehead, her tank top clinging to her body. Thank god she wore a white bra beneath so it didn't show through. Shaking her head, Cheyenne wrung out the excess water from her hair, her shorts sealing to her body like a second skin.

"I feel much better now."

"Makes two of us." Mark rumbled from behind her, eyes firmly fastened on her backside.

Mark was tempted to reach out and grab himself a handful, managing to restrain himself. He did however brush against her as he sidestepped, looking down at Nathaniel before glancing back at Cheyenne. His eyes took in her tank top as it clung quite nicely to her curves, green eyes slowly darkening. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around himself, making squishing noises with his shirt. Cheyenne giggled at the noises and turned to look at Mark, immediately regretting that.

"How about some food? I'm starving and I know you have to be, honey." She said to Nathaniel, causing the boy to nod and smiled as they walked away from the ride toward the first eating establishment. "I'll meet you guys there." She quickly jogged across the way to a gift shop, buying three towels, needing them at the moment and she needed a few minutes away from Mark.

He tilted his head to watch her jog, apparently Cheyenne didn't realize it made her ass bounce.

"Uh Mark, what are we lookin' at?"

Mark looked down to see Nathaniel imitating him and snorted, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Uh, just watchin' the scenery."

"Mom's butt was blockin' it."

Cheyenne walked up a few minutes later, a towel draped around her neck and handed the guys theirs, sitting down. "A corndog?"

She smirked over at Mark, knowing it was his doing and decided to tease him a bit since he enjoyed torturing her so much. Two could play that game. She dipped it in the ketchup and bit into it slowly, smiling as Nathaniel completely inhaled his going to his third. Mark had ordered him 5 as requested by the little guy. He definitely had his father's appetite, Cheyenne thought, noting Mark's humungous burger sitting in front of him loaded with everything imaginable. It took Mark a second to realize what Cheyenne was doing and wound up with half his burger down his shirt.

"Fuck!" He cursed, wiping the mess off of him, growling and looking at her. He ordered a fresh one and pulled off his shirt, knowing so long as he had on his pants nobody would care about the lack of a top. "Not funny." He rumbled, watching as Nathaniel tried to stifle his laughter, shooting Cheyenne a glare.

Cheyenne snickered in her food as she tried to take another bite out of her corndog, only to snort bellowing out in laughter. "Oh god..." She breathed out, stomach tensing laughing harder and Nathaniel soon joined in. Knowing she got him back good, Cheyenne wrapped an arm around her son to keep from falling out of her seat, giggling uncontrollably. "Mark, you okay?" She managed to get out laughing again and took another bite, shaking her head. Maybe now he'd cool it with the teasing.

Mark nodded, smiling when another burger was set in front of him. "Absolutely."

He arched an eyebrow, seeing her trying to eat her corndog, but had to keep putting it down because she was laughing. Shaking his head, Mark rolled his eyes heavenward. He sat there for a minute, just listening to her before slipping his bare foot -he had taken off his shoes and socks to let them dry- up her bare leg, snorting when she shrieked.

"Payback, darlin'."

"Oh you little..." She bit her lip when Nathaniel looked at them and smiled, simply shooting Mark a glare, chomping into the rest of her food. Cheyenne slowly slid her tongue along her top lip smacking them together, seeing he was once again holding his burger. "Eat Mark before you get it all over you again." She snickered, standing up and tossed her tray away, giggling.

Snorting, Mark took a huge bite of his hamburger, chewing and swallowing, giving her another pointed look.

"Um, what the hell are you two doin'?" Nathaniel demanded, having watched all of this in silence, green eyes wide. He looked confused when they seemed muddled; apparently just realizing he was still there. "Uh, hello?"

"Nothing honey, eat your food." Cheyenne waved him off dismissively, opening the map and looked to see where they could go next. She jumped when Mark placed his cold foot on her thigh again and rolled the map up, whacking him in the head with it. "Now knock it off!" She ordered playfully and reopened it, crossing one leg over the other.

Mark just smirked, shaking his head when Nathaniel shot him a 'what the hell' look. "Nothin', tiger."

"Let's go to the funhouse next."

"Nothin' like gettin' lost in- Hey, let's go to the funhouse next."

"That's what I said!"

"Well, I agree with you. What do you think, Chey?"

"I don't care."

She giggled at how Mark acted. He was one HUGE kid! They quickly finished eating and Cheyenne let Nathaniel run ahead, staying back with Mark. She smiled when they arrived at the funhouse and groaned when Mark forced her to go in. Never fond of these things, they crept her out. However, one look in those green eyes and Cheyenne would've signed her own soul away to Mark if he wanted it. Mark hung back, letting her get ahead of him, smirking when he reached the mirrors and stopped to watch her find her way through them.

"Over here, darlin'." Mark taunted, height letting him see how to navigate through them, chuckling deeply when she spun around. A glimpse of his reflection caught her eye before vanishing. "Behind you."

He flicked his tongue against her earlobe and slipped behind another mirror. Cheyenne groaned inwardly, feeling a shiver rush up her spine as she slowly made her way through the mirrors. She smirked when she felt him behind her and grabbed his hand before he could jump behind another, turning around to face him. Blue eyes twinkled as Cheyenne heard Nathaniel's laughter, knowing he was ahead of them. Turning, Cheyenne continued making her way through the mirrors, not releasing Mark's hand because she didn't want him playing anymore games with her.

"Nice try."

"You liked it." Mark drawled, letting her lead the way through the funhouse, catching her on the shaking bridge when she stumbled, his hands searing through her damp shorts to her hips. "Mmm." The sound was almost like thunder rumbling from a distance, vibrating deep within his chest.

"Ya'll comin'?"

"Notice he's beginnin' to sound like me?" Mark abruptly let her go.

Cheyenne had to learn how to breathe as she nodded, smiling at Nathaniel as they made their way across the bridge going in the circle spin. "Oh god I hate this thing." She grumbled, stumbling her way through, hoping this was over soon so she could put some distance between herself and Mark. He was torturing her and wasn't called the master of mind games in the WWF for no reason.

Cheyenne now understood why.

"Mom, you gettin' dizzy yet?" Nathaniel laughed, loving this. He turned in time to see his Mom start to fall backwards, hooting when Mark caught her. "Good catch."

"Thanks." He lifted her into his arms princess style, calmly walking through the tumbler like it was nothing. Come on, he balanced on top of a ring rope for Christ sakes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel that corndog." Cheyenne leaned her head against his shoulder, arm wrapped around his neck while the other laid on her stomach. She felt the fresh air blow across her face and smiled, slowly opening her eyes to look up at Mark. "Thank you." She murmured and felt him set her on her feet, sliding down his body, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I never did like funhouses." She chuckled ruefully.

"Remember that one at the campus carnival?" He chortled at the memory. "You got lost and started screamin' your head off."

"College?" Nathaniel frowned slightly. "You two already knew each other?"

Mark arched an eyebrow at her, looking confused. "He didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Cheyenne's eyes widened when he said that, swallowing hard and knew part of her secret was out now. "Nathaniel..." She stared down into his big green eyes, nodding. "Yeah, we knew each other in college, honey." She couldn't lie to him and felt a sudden rush of nausea coming on. "Oh god..." She bolted to the nearest trashcan and vomited.

Mark blinked, shaking his head and followed her, Nathaniel in tow. "It's probably too soon for you to be doin' this." He pointed out, holding her hair back as she hurled.

"Oh Mom, that is gross." Nathaniel groaned, peering into the trashcan.

"Go get your Mom a bottle of water."

Nathaniel took off, shaking his head.

"Why're you pukin'?"

"Sorry, that funhouse and corndog didn't sit well with my stomach."

Cheyenne partially told the truth, the other part refusing to come out. She hadn't expected him to bring up a part of their past when they were actually happy and in love, even though she knew Mark was never in love with her. He cared about her, but never loved her, not like she loved him.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." She slowly stood up and took the bottled water from Nathaniel, downing some of it and swished it around in her mouth spitting it in the trashcan, getting the vomit taste out. "So what next?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"How about we just...go see a movie or something." Nathaniel suggested, not wanting his Mom to be sick and knew if he said go back to the hotel, she would feel bad.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Mark agreed, lowering his raised eyebrows.

Knowing well Cheyenne did not tell him the complete truth, Mark shrugged it off for now. So she didn't tell Nathaniel they knew each other in college, no big deal. Apparently Cheyenne had known a lot of guys in college. He scowled at the thought.

Throughout the movie, Cheyenne thought about what to tell Nathaniel, knowing he'd want some answers regarding why she hadn't told him about knowing Mark prior to this job. She didn't pay attention, just sat there and pondered, wondering what would happen now. Mark wasn't interested much in the movie either, some kid thing though he pretended to watch. He draped his arm over the back of Nathaniel's, reaching out to play with Cheyenne's hair. Hell, if he kept this up he would wind up thinking they were some sort of family. Snorting, Mark retracted his hand, folding them over his chest to keep from doing anything stupid such as playing with her hair again.

Later on that night, Cheyenne walked out of the bedroom, smiling since Nathaniel was completely worn out and currently snoring in bed. Her hair was down and damp, fresh out of a shower and had a silk ivory nightgown on that went to her knees. Spotting the rain falling outside as it tapped lightly against the window, Cheyenne sighed softly at the relaxing sound. What a day that'd had together. Cheyenne enjoyed herself immensely, feeling bad that she'd gotten sick at the amusement park, but the movie more than made up for it hopefully.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the rain, that kiss and the flirtatious advances they made on each other throughout the day flowing through her mind. What did it all mean? She tried pushing it out of her mind and failed miserably, frowning. Unbeknownst to Cheyenne, Mark sat in the corner of the main room, sipping whiskey from the bottle, wearing nothing more than a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms. He watched her, upper lip curling into a sort of snarl.

"What happened today?" He demanded, his voice echoing around her.

"You are a lot quieter than you have the right to be." Cheyenne slowly turned to face him, seeing his shape in the dark with a tumbler in his hand. "What do you mean?"

She walked over to the mini-bar, needing a stiff drink to get through this conversation. Cheyenne knew what he wanted to know. Why hadn't she told Nathaniel about knowing him prior to taking this job? It just proved she had hid something else and that alone made the amount she poured in the tumbler double instantly.

"Why didn't you tell Nathaniel we knew each other way back then?" He finished the bottle and reached down by the side of his chair to open a new one, staring at her intently, disregarding her comment about him being quiet. "It only makes sense, considering we DO - we DID know each other. Why not mention it to him?"

"Why does it matter?" Cheyenne shot back quietly, taking a large swallow of her tequila and felt the liquid burn down her throat. "It never crossed my mind to tell him, Mark. I don't want to confuse him." She shook her head, walking back over to the window to stare out into the pouring rain, holding the tumbler. Why couldn't she ever catch a break?

"It matters because he might've understood why we don't seem to care for each other better if he knew we have a past." Mark drawled, standing up and moved to stand behind her, reaching out to caress the nape of her neck with his fingertips. "And what a past it is..." He murmured, lowering his head so their faces were side by side. "Remember how good we were together, hmm?"

The heat spread throughout her body along with the liquor and Cheyenne shivered against him, mouth suddenly bone-dry as she took another large sip of tequila. "Not a day goes by I don't think about it." She murmured truthfully, inhaling his intoxicating scent that only Mark possessed. It was a mixture of leather, gasoline and something else she still after all this time couldn't quite put her finger on. "I should've told him, but I was afraid I would confuse him." That was the truth as well and Cheyenne felt her eyes close, his touch hypnotic.

"Why would it confuse him?" His voice was low and husky, moving to tower behind her again, resting his hands on her shoulders. "All he needed to know is that we're old...friends, no confusion there." Mark began massaging her shoulders in slow sensuous circles, his thumbs gently pressing into the knotted muscles, feeling her relax under his touch. "Did you miss me?" He whispered, breath hot on the back of her throat. "Did you miss this?"

Entranced, Cheyenne melted back against him, her lips parted slightly nodding. "Yes, I missed everything."

It'd been a long time since she'd last had a man touch her this way, this sensually. Mark was the last man she'd slept with, though he'd never know that. He wouldn't believe her anyway. That wasn't important though. Cheyenne felt him move her hair to the side to expose her neck further and was in heaven, stomach tense slightly as his hot breath continued caking on her neck and ear. Mark grazed the side of her throat with his teeth, smirking when she melted against him and stepped away abruptly.

"Good night, Cheyenne." He whispered, vanishing into his bedroom.

God Mark wanted her, but he'd be damned if he started another relationship, sexual or otherwise, with her. Cheyenne was like a praying mantis, she screwed and killed. Mark stepped into the shower after shedding his pajama bottoms, resting his forehead against the cool tiles. Cheyenne actually dropped to her knees when he walked away and heard the door shut, swallowing hard trembling from head to toe. She knew it. She knew he was playing games with her.

"Damn it, I fell for it."

She felt tears burn her eyes and slowly stood up from the carpeted floor, taking a long swallow of her liquor collapsing on the couch. Cheyenne deserved it. She didn't blame him because, if the roles were reversed, she'd probably do the same thing. The lies and deceit was the primary reason she'd let Mark get away with what he just did, the guilt slowly eating her alive.

"Never again." She vowed, laying down on the couch and let a few tears fall, somehow succumbing to a restless slumber.

"You look like crap, Mark. So does Mom." Nathaniel commented the next day, worried for both.

"Nathaniel buddy, I got one hell of a hangover, mind steppin' out for a moment?" Mark groaned, not wanting to pull his head out from under the pillow. He had drank himself to sleep just so he COULD rest.

"Sure-sure." Nathaniel walked back out, staring at his Mom and shook his head, wondering if she had a hangover too. He groaned when there was a knock on the door, walking over to answer it. "Hey Michael."

Cheyenne slowly opened her eyes, hearing the knock on the door and sat up on the couch when Michael walked in, blinking to try to get the blurriness to go away. "What are you doing here?" She grumbled, standing up and stumbled into the kitchen to make some coffee, knowing Michael was behind her. "We have a flight to catch in 3 hours, Nathaniel, will you go inform Mark please?"

"I came to see how you're doin'." Michael said softly, ruffling Nathaniel's hair as he ran past and studied Cheyenne thoughtfully. "You look like shit, Chey." He finally murmured, reaching out to gently turn her towards him. "Everythin' alright?"

"Michaels, don't you have better things to do, like do another Playboy cover?" Mark muttered, leaning past Cheyenne to grab the Tylenol.

Michael didn't say a word, not about to pick a fight.

"Everything's fine, Michael."

Cheyenne really was not in the mood to see him at the moment, ignoring Mark's insult. As far as she was concerned, Cheyenne wasn't going on a personal level with Mark anymore, not after what he pulled the previous night. She ended up having some pretty erotic dreams, which did anything except help her sleep peacefully.

"I'm sorry, I have to get ready to leave." She walked past him and in the bedroom, sifting through her bag to pull out an outfit while Nathaniel busied himself in Mark's room.

Michael leaned against the counter, watching Mark make himself a cup of coffee. "You look like shit." He offered cheerfully.

"You wantin' another concussion, Michaels?" Mark demanded in a low deadly tone of voice.

"Hmm...I'm guessin' Chey don't know what you like to do to people for fun, you sick fuck."

"She's fixin' to find out if you don't get the fuck on outta here." Mark threatened darkly.

Michael sneered. "Try me you- Hey sport."

"Hi."

Cheyenne came out wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black and red tank top that had a sparkling devil on it, raising an eyebrow at the tense expressions on the men's faces. "Nathaniel, go get ready sweetheart." She ordered gently, removing him from harm's way because Mark looked like he would maim Michael. "You need to leave Michael." Standing between them in front of Mark, blue eyes narrowed slightly as Cheyenne grabbed him by the arm, guiding him to the door. They both stepped out in the hallway and Cheyenne closed the door behind her, effectively stopping what would've been a fist fight. "I don't know what your problem is, but you'd better back off."

Michael stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Are you kiddin' me?" He demanded, anger flaring in his hazel eyes. "That...maniac...threatens me with another damn concussion and you're defendin' him?" He glared down at her. "What? He gets in your panties and you decide everything's all hunky-dory?" He caught her hand before she could deck him. "Tell him your little secret yet? Or still worried he might decide you're not a very good mommy?"

"You son of a bitch..." Cheyenne hissed, shaking her head back and forth slowly, yanking her hand harshly from his grasp. "I knew I should've never told you! And no, not that it's any of your business, but he hasn't gotten in my panties. He doesn't want me like that and I don't want him. It's business, plain and simple, you stupid asshole!" She shoved him away and gasped when he shoved her back, pressing his body against hers, staring into his cold calculating hazel eyes. "You better back off Michael, this is your last warning. Leave me and my son alone before you get hurt."

"Who's gonna do the hurtin'? You?" He snorted, apparently not too worried. "Or maybe you could have Mark do it for you? I know how GOOD you are at manipulatin' him." Michael grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back and kissed her violently. "I would have treated you like a queen." He whispered almost sadly, stepping away as the door opened.

"We're ready to go, Mom."

Cheyenne saw complete red, ignoring Nathaniel and kicked Michael square in the balls, midnight blue eyes lit on fire. "FUCK YOU!" She then tackled and started hitting him with everything she had, tears streaming down her cheeks, twisting and torquing when Mark pulled her off of him. "NO! NO, GET OFF OF ME! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY SON OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCK YOUR WORLD UP!"

She fought against Mark, kicking and clawing at his arms as the tears flowed harder. NOBODY would threaten her and get away with it! Michael stumbled to his feet, blood coming out of his mouth and there were scratch marks on his cheeks from her nails. They wouldn't scar, but she'd managed to draw a little bit of blood from her cat fighting. Michael groaned, spitting blood from his mouth trying to talk, but couldn't get past his swollen lips. Finally he settled on flipping her off. His hazel eyes widened when a very angry 10 year old boy speared his ass, groaning as his head bounced off the floor.

"I hope I broke it, you cocksucker!"

"Damn, Nathaniel that was one hell of a spear!" Mark commented, still trying to hold Cheyenne still. "Stop it or I'm applyin' a pressure point." He cautioned gently.

Cheyenne's eyes widened when she seen what Nathaniel did, blinking and looked up at Mark as they both simultaneously smiled. "I'm fine, I'm fine now." She held her hands up and reached over to pull Nathaniel off of Michael, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Stay away from my family Michael, or the next time I won't be lenient. Our friendship is OVER." She then pulled Nathaniel into her chest, kissing the top of his head, feeling him tremble a little. "Shhh it's alright baby, it's alright now..."

Nathaniel was physically shaking, wanting nothing more then to cream this jerk who had obviously done something to upset -no, that wasn't the word- enrage -no, still not it, but the best he could think of- his Mom. "You okay Mom? What'd he do to you?" He demanded, pulling her into the hotel room.

Mark carted Michael down to the nearest trashcan and stuck him in it, headfirst.

"I'm okay sweetheart." She busied checking him over, tears still in her eyes, not believing he speared a man of Michael's size to the ground. "You are your father's child." She murmured, low enough to where he couldn't hear her and guided him over to sit on the couch. "You don't need to concern yourself with what he told me. I took care of it and I'm fine." Cheyenne wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to the side of his head, feeling his trembling slowly subside. "That's it, calm down Nathaniel, everything's alright..." She soothed, rubbing his arms, not believing how angry he was.

Mark strolled back in, looking grave. He examined Cheyenne carefully, taking in her swollen lips and snarled, disappearing out the door. Nathaniel began grinning when he heard a girlish shriek followed by something much like glass shattering. When Mark walked back in, a smirk replaced the snarl.

"Well?"

"He knows better then to be rude to your momma now."

"Good."

Cheyenne wanted to stand up and kiss him, refraining, knowing now he didn't want her. She was bound and determined to keep this professional as she looked up at Mark, tears subsiding. "Thank you Mark."

She stood up, needing a glass of water. Cheyenne leaned over the sink and squared her shoulders, gripping the counter so hard her knuckles turned white. Michael would tell him. He would tell her secret and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Why had she told him to begin with? Slamming her hands down, the rest of her anger slowly diminished and followed with pure helplessness.

"Not a problem." He murmured, trying to rationalize his actions.

She was his personal assistant, so if she was emotionally distressed or physically harmed 2 things would happen. First: People would think he had done it. Secondly: He seriously had to keep his schedule the way it was. That and he didn't like seeing Nathaniel in distress. It had nothing to do with the fact that Michael had kissed Cheyenne, apparently against her will, or the fact he had put his filthy hands where only Mark's should be…

"Mark, you're going red in the face." Nathaniel pointed out curiously, cutting into Mark's thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cheyenne finally stood up straight, washing her mouth out with hot water and slowly turned around staring at both guys in her life. "Come on, we're going to miss our flight if we don't get moving." She stated gravely, walking past them out of the room, rolling her luggage behind her.

Nathaniel and Mark followed her out to the elevator, but Mark opted for the stairs, which she didn't mind. The ride to the airport was made in silence, each person in their own thoughts. Cheyenne had to find a way to tell Mark now before Michael did. She was screwed and buried her head in her hands, feeling sick.

"Momma, you alright?" Nathaniel asked for what had to be the 100th time since takeoff. He sat beside her, staring at her worriedly. He had never seen her this worried before and it scared the hell out of him. "Mommy?" He reverted back to the old affectionate term in his concern.

"Soda for the kid and get her a red wine." Mark said to the stewardess, smiling uneasily.

Cheyenne had to calm down before she gave herself a heart attack or stroke, returning to staring straight ahead. He was pretty curious to know what had happened out in the hallway with Michael, what had sent her over the edge like that. Now that he thought about it, Mark should've beaten the answer out of Michael. Cheyenne trembled from head to toe, knee popping up and down, not able to calm down to save her life. She could probably drink 3 bottles of red wine and nothing would stem the worry eating away at her insides. She looked over at Nathaniel with tears in her eyes and kissed his head, staring out the window again, pressing her forehead to the cool glass.

"It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine, it's going to be fine." She kept whispering to herself, trying to wrap her mind around what happened.

Jumping out of her skin when Mark's hand clamped on her shoulder, Cheyenne turned to take the wine he handed her. She swallowed it down, going back to staring out the window. Cheyenne prayed she could find the strength to tell Mark or else she might have to quit her job so she wasn't around for the eruption when Michael blabbed.

"Oh god..." She trembled more, looking paler.

Mark had watched her all through the flight, then the drive to the airport. Her nerves never once changed, she was shaking and on the edge of her seat, jumping at every little sound. He let Nathaniel into his dressing room and stopped Cheyenne, staring down at her intently.

"What'd he do to you?" He demanded calmly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She sighed when he pinned her against the wall, eyes instantly closing. "Mark please-please not now, okay? Please." She whispered, more tears falling. "I just want a few more days of peace. Please."

Cheyenne managed to walk away from him and inside the dressing room, knowing she HAD to do something to get her mind off of this ordeal. Work. Work never failed her, why would it now? She opened up her laptop and completely delved into it. All the while in the back of her mind, Cheyenne wondered when Michael Hickenbottom would strike and rip her life apart. Mark didn't follow her back into the locker room and went to find Michael and get his answers. Michael wasn't at the arena because he was still at the hospital in the last city getting checked on for being thrown through a glass window.

"Mom?" Nathaniel asked hesitantly. "Are you feeling...better?" He stood at her side, watching her work on the laptop, glad to see her doing something normal instead of acting like the world was falling down around her.

Cheyenne finally sighed and leaned back against the couch, rubbing her temples with her fingers, patting the seat beside her. "Nathaniel, there's something Mom hasn't told you and..." She blinked when Mark walked in, looking madder than an angry bull. "We'll talk later, okay?"

She kissed his forehead gently and went back to work, refusing to look up at Mark right now. Cheyenne knew if she did, she would crack under pressure and spill her secret, spill the whole truth and wasn't prepared for that yet. Nathaniel frowned, looking at Mark then his Mom, then back to Mark.

"Mom, I already know." He said finally, smiling when she shot him a startled look. "I know you two were sweethearts and that's gross, but it's okay. I mean it's not like you're boyfriend/girlfriend now, right?"

Mark shook his head, dropping down on the bench and pulled his bag to him, wishing he hadn't beaten Michael up quite that badly.

Cheyenne sighed with relief and smiled, ruffling his hair gently, still trembling a bit. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you and no, we're not together now. It was a long time ago and...I should've told you sooner. I should've told you everything..."

She cleared her throat, swallowing hard. Nathaniel was so innocent and had no idea what was about to hit him. Nathaniel got up and went to the bathroom, leaving her and Mark sitting in the room together. The tension was so thick, it couldn't be cut with a knife.

"So was that really what you were going to tell him?" Mark asked evenly, wrapping the tape around his wrist and tore it with his teeth, doing the other. Even though his black wrestling gloves would hide it. "Or you just lettin' him off the hook?"

He looked up, acidic green eyes boring into hers. Mark knew something was up and was fixing to find out one way or the other what it was. Did she lie to him or come clean?

"No and yes."

She leaned back against the couch, lulling her head back and closed her eyes, not believing how fast events turned and they were against her. It was always like that, she constantly dug herself out of one hole only to wind up in a deeper one than the last. When would Cheyenne ever catch a break and just be able to enjoy life? Besides Nathaniel and her job, most of the time, Cheyenne hated how her life was and wished she could change the clocks back. She would've done things completely different. Mark studied her carefully, curiosity burning in his eyes almost feverishly. What was she hiding from her son that scared her the way it did?

"What does that mean, Cheyenne?" He murmured, tilting his head to the side, long hair sliding over his shoulder. "Yes and no. You weren't lettin' him off the hook or you're sparin' his feelin's?"

"That's not what I wanted to tell him and yes, I'm letting him off the hook and sparing his feelings."

She didn't look at him and opened her eyes, instead staring at the pattern on the ceiling. Her heart thundered in her chest and Cheyenne began trembling again, taking in slow deep breaths to calm down. She was scared to death and had every right to be. Things were SLOWLY starting to get better for her and then Michael had to ruin it. She suddenly snarled, planning on maiming that dick if he ever came near her or her family again. It took Mark a minute to get past the snarl on her lips to realize Cheyenne was trembling. He didn't know if it was from fear, anxiety or anger, but he crossed the room to pull her into his arms anyway, staring down into her pale face.

"Whatever's got you so stressed, you know you can tell me, don't you?" He whispered, concern in his eyes, no games this time, just worry.

Cheyenne wanted to believe him. God help her, she wanted to tell him everything and couldn't. "I can't..."

She buried her face in her hands while sitting sideways on his lap. Not here. He'd played this game with her once and Cheyenne wouldn't fall for it again. However, when Mark wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her against him, Cheyenne couldn't help calming down as her head buried in his chest, tears coating her cheeks.

"J-Just a few more days..." She whispered out pleadingly, clenching her fists tightly. "Not tonight, please..."

Mark sighed inwardly, that curiosity beginning to drive him insane and reluctantly nodded. "A few days." He whispered back, stroking her back soothingly. Finally, he set her on her feet, holding her shoulders just in case. "You gonna be alright, Chey?" He asked, not sure what else to say to her.

Whatever it was eating away at Cheyenne looked like it might be the death of her if she didn't get it off her chest soon. She nodded, wiping her tears away and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Letting go after a minute, Cheyenne sat down on the couch in front of her laptop, the trembling ceasing for the time being. She was exhausted and knew in a few days she would have to come clean. She would have to tell Mark the truth about Nathaniel, about college, about everything. Not tonight though. She watched Nathaniel walk out of the bathroom and felt him sit beside her, wrapping her arm around him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, sweetheart. Mom isn't herself tonight, but I promise I'm fine." She assured softly, kissing the top of his head.

"I hope so." Nathaniel muttered, clearly not believing her. He stared at her more focused then a kid his age had the right to be before nodding, apparently deciding to take her words at face value. "I'm hungry." He announced insouciantly.

"I'll take you to the cafeteria." Mark volunteered, needing some space from Cheyenne. "I'm pretty hungry myself. You want anythin', Chey?"

She turned down the offer, knowing if she ate it would just come back up again. "Go ahead, I'm fine." She saw the identical worry in their eyes, sighing heavier. If only they could see it, Mark wouldn't even have to ask her what she was hiding. "Have fun."

"Mom's lyin' bout being alright, isn't she?" Nathaniel said knowingly as soon as they were away from the dressing room.

"Yeah, tiger, I think so. But let's not tell her we know, okay?"

Nathaniel nodded, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, worried about his mother.

Cheyenne jumped when her cell phone rang, pulling it out of her pocket flipping it open, putting it to her ear. "Yeah?"

"Your fuckin' boyfriend put me in the hospital!" Michael's deadly voice filled her ear, sounding like he was in serious pain. "But that's okay because I left him a very nice voicemail. He's gonna LOVE it, Cheyenne, just you fuckin' wait!" He hung up on her.

Cheyenne turned ghostly white when she heard that, knowing Mark always carried his cell phone. She swallowed hard and stood up, tears in her eyes, knowing she'd have to distract Mark long enough to get his cell phone, but how? Feeling a surge of anger course through her, Cheyenne punched the wall as hard as she could, stumbling back. Tears slid down her cheeks as Cheyenne stalked in the bathroom to clean the small cuts on her hand from the unforgivable wall. If Mark checked his voicemail, it was over and Nathaniel was currently with him.

"Goddamn you Michael!"

Running out of the dressing room and down to the cafeteria, Cheyenne skidded to a halt in her pumps. She peered in the doorway and saw Nathaniel with Mark, her chest rising and falling rapidly. What was she going to do now? She had to get Nathaniel away from Mark before he checked his voicemail or else she was screwed.

"Nathaniel honey, can you come here for a minute?" She trembled again with a pale ghostly white face.

Mark frowned, seeing the lack of color in her face and shook his head. "He's fine, darlin'." He held up a plate. "We brought you back somethin' in case you changed your mind about eatin'." He set the plate down on the table, holding up his cell when he felt it vibrate and frowned. "Unknown." He shrugged, tossing it in his bag.

"Ain't you gonna answer it?"

"Nope, no number."

"Could be important."

"Or it could be some crazy who got my number, tiger."

Cheyenne's eyes zeroed in on the bag he tossed it in, swallowing hard, knowing well what that unknown number entailed. "T-Thank you for the thought." She gently said and sat down next to her son.

Glancing at the bag every couple minutes, Cheyenne remembered every detail about it and wrapped a protective arm around Nathaniel. She would end up with a stroke if she wasn't careful and tried to take deep breaths again. Screw her job, this was her family on the line! First step was somehow gaining access to that phone and deleting Michael's vicious voicemail message, Cheyenne thought, knowing it was the only way. Now all she needed was a distraction of some kind, her mind going a million miles a minute or so it felt like. Nathaniel was only too happy to provide what his mother needed thankfully.

"Hey Mark, can we go watch them set up the ring?" He asked, bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"I suppose, ask your Mom."

"Mom, can we? Please. I want to go up to the catwalk, it looks so cool up there!"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." She smiled and grabbed the bag before Mark could. "I'll take this back to the dressing room, you two have fun."

Dropping a kiss on Nathaniel's forehead, Cheyenne rushed out of the cafeteria and back to the dressing room, closing the door behind her. She quickly fished through it and pulled out Mark's cell phone, trembling. This was so wrong and invasion of privacy, but Cheyenne had no other choice. She didn't have much time and flipped it open, seeing he had the same kind she did.

"Now where is it you son of a bitch?" She muttered under her breath, finally finding the voicemail and clicked it to listen.

Thank god Mark didn't have a password or else she would've been screwed. After deleting all 50 voicemails, Cheyenne finally sighed with relief and threw the phone back in his bag, slumping against the couch as tears flowed. Screw the few days, Michael knew Mark's number and would keep calling until he heard of something happening to her.

"I have to tell him tonight." She whispered softly and curled up on the couch, burying her face into the couch as her heart began to break little by little. "I have no choice..." The sobs tore throughout her body and Cheyenne didn't bother fighting them off since she was alone.

Mark frowned, realizing Cheyenne was definitely going off the deep-end if she allowed her precious boy to go up to the catwalk. She had backed off a little with the overprotection and given Nathaniel more leeway, but there's no way she'd allow her baby boy to do something this dangerous. Not that Nathaniel wouldn't be safe with Mark because he was, but normally the boy had to persuade Cheyenne that fact.

"Up you go." He lifted Nathaniel onto the ladder, climbing after him. "Now just hold onto the rails."

"It is so cool up here." Nathaniel said, looking around, holding tightly so he didn't fall.

"Yeah, it is. Kinda high." Mark replied, watching him like a hawk.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"That was so AWESOME!" Nathaniel exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air after they were back on ground level, eyes straying to the ring that just finished being set up. "Can we?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mark followed more slowly as Nathaniel ran to slide in the ring, nodding as the ring crew passed him by. He watched Nathaniel toss himself off the ropes, recalling the first time they'd been in the ring. Cheyenne had blown a fuse, back when Mark thought for a second Nathaniel was his offspring.

"Watch how you do it, son." He cautioned.

Paul loitered down, arching an eyebrow when he heard Mark say that, wondering if Cheyenne had spilled the truth yet. Michael had confirmed his suspicions and Paul knew the man planned on telling Mark about Cheyenne's deception. He could only hope the big man took it well because when Mark had a temper, everything was bad. He contemplated if he should open his mouth and ask about Nathaniel, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"'Taker."

"Here, you can practice on me, little man." Matt offered, rolling in the ring and began to bounce off of the ropes, showing Nathaniel how he did it. "Though, if you're slow like the Deadman here, you do it like this…" He did it slow-motion and gulped when Mark got in the ring. "Gotta go." He zoomed out of the arena like his pants were on fire.

Mark shook his head, exchanging amused expressions with Paul. "What're you doin' out here?"

"Practice, I heard what you did to Michael in the ring. You think I want that?"

"What'd you do to him?"

"Your old man gave him one hell of a concussion, right Deadman?" That was Paul's way of testing the waters to see if Cheyenne came clean.

Nathaniel stared at Mark and Paul in confusion, wondering what had them so animated. "We gonna wrestle or not?"

"In a minute." Mark pulled Paul aside and demanded to know how he knew Nathaniel was his son, listening intently to how the man discovered the fact.

"Paul is gonna keep you company while I check on your Mom." Mark said once they finished talking, managing to flash Nathaniel a smile and nodded at Paul, storming up the ramp.

The tears finally subsided as Cheyenne sat back up an hour later, getting back to work typing on her laptop. She figured out how to tell Mark and honestly had no idea how he'd react to the truth. Cheyenne blatantly lied and convinced him that Nathaniel wasn't his. Now she would have to tell him it was all a lie and...Cheyenne felt a headache coming on as she closed her laptop and rested her head back against the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose. What was she going to do? Cheyenne nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed open, her head snapping up and stared back an irate looking Mark, swallowing hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped, pressing a hand to her chest, jumping again when he slammed the door shut behind him and flipped the lock on it. "Oh god..." She slowly stood up from the couch, looking behind him. "Where's Nathaniel?" She asked hesitantly.

"He's fine. He's with a friend." Mark said, his voice quivering with barely contained rage, trying to keep it in check. "It's really fuckin' strange, Cheyenne, how everyone except me knows the damn truth about Nathaniel." He cracked his knuckles, not looking away from her. "I mean, here I am believin' every fuckin' word you say about sleepin' around and him not bein' mine."

Mark stopped abruptly, face and eyes both showcasing raw fury. The color quickly drained out of her face as Cheyenne's eyes filled with tears, beginning to tremble from head to toe. She slowly backed away from him, knowing she didn't have anywhere to go since the door was locked. There was definitely no hiding either.

"W-Who told you that?" She managed to ask, mouth going dry as fear coursed throughout her entire body. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Cheyenne finally snapped, covering her mouth with her free hand and shook her head in disbelief. She'd deleted the voicemails, unless he'd already heard them and was playing her like a fiddle in the cafeteria?

"Paul Levesque. He apparently noticed it when you were sick. Nathaniel and I were workin' out when he realized. Then he told Michael, which is I'm assumin' the reason you're panickin'. Michael was probably threatenin' to tell me, wasn't he?" Mark demanded, slowly backing her into a wall. "Tell me, Cheyenne, why the FUCK WOULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT MY SON?"

Paul knew all along? Michael hadn't told her! Cheyenne could feel tears streaming down her face, but it didn't matter. Nothing did anymore. She pressed her back against the wall, bringing at his loud roaring voice.

"I-I didn't want you to know at first..." She whispered staring back into his rage filled acid green eyes, almost chattering. "I didn't want to risk you taking Nathaniel away from me for not telling you!" She cried harder, heart thundering against her chest and closed her eyes, not able to look at him right now.

"Why the hell would I take him from you, Cheyenne? A boy needs his mother." Mark hissed, pressing his hands on either side of her head, face mere inches from hers. "And he needs his fuckin' father. You realize what I could do to you in a court? I could bury your ass in legalities."

Stepping away from her, Mark shook his head, apparently still restraining himself. He didn't hit women as a general rule, but made exceptions on occasions. All Cheyenne could do was stand there frozen solid, not able to fight him back or clench her fists. She deserved this, to be scared half to death.

"I know. I thought you went overseas, Mark. We went our separate ways and I didn't want to burden you with it. I made a mistake, a few mistakes, but I was trying to protect my son the only way I knew how. I didn't know what kind of man you were when I finally saw you again after all these years until Nathaniel started hanging around you. I was wrong, I'm sorry..." Her voice quivered the entire time, still refusing to look at him, feeling like her knees might give out and her entire body might give out at any moment.

"Sorry..." He snorted, nostrils flaring. "You knew how to contact me overseas, Cheyenne. I would have come back." Mark pulled her up by her underarms, staring down at her sternly. "Then you told me you slept will all those other men and I wanted to kill every one of them, even if I didn't know them. Was there nothin' you wouldn't do?"

His green eyes filled with anguish, remembering her words when she had convinced him she'd slept around. The hurt physically assaulted him all over again. Cheyenne finally looked at him, seeing the anguish and pain in his eyes, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Up until now, she never realized just how much she hurt Mark with her lies and felt her heart shatter, the guilt crashing over her intensely.

"I-I don't know what you want me to say..." She whispered, arms hanging at her sides, not caring how hard he'd gripped her arms. That was the least of her worries, Cheyenne just wanted to get out of there alive. "I didn't want you to feel like I took the job with the WWF to hunt you down for child support or anything." She lowered her head. "I didn't know you worked here and when I found out, I panicked okay? I panicked, I didn't know what to do and before I knew what I was doing, I'd convinced myself you would've taken him away from me and that you could never find out. I was wrong about everything and you had every right to know..."

"Come on." Mark took her by the hand and pulled her across the room, unlocking the door stepping out into the hallway, leading the way out to the ring. "We're tellin' Nathaniel before you change your mind or somethin'. I'm not gonna lose my son." He said the word 'son' differently then he normally would, a hint of pride lacing his tone.

He could actually say it and mean it.

"Mark, can't we wait until we get back to the hotel at least?" She stopped when they were just outside gorilla position, swallowing hard. "Not here. We can't do this here..."

She shook her head when he started shoving her into the curtain and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Paul Levesque in the ring with Nathaniel. The anger flared inside of her and Cheyenne suddenly bolted down the ramp, sliding in the ring stumbling to her feet. It was because of his big mouth she was in this situation and Mark knew the truth about Nathaniel being his.

"I have one thing to say to you," She then slapped him as hard as she could, the sound echoing in the arena and shoved him away from Nathaniel, rage burning in her blue eyes. "I don't know WHO the HELL you think you are trying to destroy MY life, but I've got news for you and that punk bitch Michael. WATCH YOUR BACKS! I swear to god, you'd better be looking over your shoulders because one day, soon, you both will get what's coming to you and that's not a threat, it's a DAMN PROMISE!"

Grabbing Nathaniel's hand, Cheyenne got him out of the ring, hand stinging from how hard she'd slapped Paul. Paul looked at Mark, wondering what the hell just happened. Granted, Michael had spilled everything to him regarding Cheyenne, but he'd only observed and apparently that was a crime.

"What the FUCK, lady?" He shouted after her, confusion in his tone.

"Mom, why'd you just co-cock Pauly?" Nathaniel asked curiously, seeing Mark waiting for them on top of the ramp. "What's goin' on?"

"I have my own reasons and I'm going to explain everything to you."

She wrapped her arm around Nathaniel's shoulders and hoped he didn't hate her for what he was about to discover. They joined Mark at the top of the ramp. After pleading with Mark to wait until they got back to the hotel and finally getting him to agree, promising she wouldn't go back on her word, Cheyenne had one last phone call to make.

"Hey Michael, it backfired. Congratulations, you're in a Hell In A Cell match with Mark when you come back on the road. So take this voicemail and SHOVE IT."

Vince had informed Mark earlier on that night about the upcoming feud and Cheyenne was more than ecstatic about it. When his match was over, they got in the rental car and Cheyenne could only stare out the window the entire time, closing her eyes. Mark was anxious the entire time, hoping against hope Cheyenne didn't go back or her word and try to run. He'd hate to do it, but would either track her down and kill her or have her ass in court so fast her head would spin.

Mark was on pins and needles the entire ride. Nathaniel was curious to put it mildly. He kept glancing between the adults, sensing the tension and nervousness, unable to keep himself from being excited. He knew something major was about to happen and couldn't wait to find out what it was. When they were inside the hotel room, Cheyenne immediately went to the bedroom, saying she needed a moment. She changed into a midnight blue nightgown that went to her knees and brushed out her hair, finally walking back out, seeing Nathaniel and Mark sitting on the couch.

"I need a drink." She proceeded to pour herself a nice dose of Tequila and took a long swig of it, finally taking a seat in a nearby chair in front of them. "Sweetheart, Mom hasn't exactly been honest with you about everything," Trembling, Cheyenne had to stand and stared out the window, setting her glass down as tears instantly followed. "I lied to you about your father, Nathaniel. I lied to you about where he is. He didn't run away from us like I told you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Nathaniel more then understood. He shot to his feet, green eyes flashing and temper flaring much like Mark's had earlier in the night. "You lied to me?" He demanded angrily, fists clenched. He inhaled deeply, exhaling through his nose, forcibly calming himself down and sat back down on the edge of the couch, holding himself stiffly. "What's going on, Mom?"

"Yes I lied to you!" She shouted, throwing the glass of Tequila against the wall and spun around to face her son. "Do you want to know who your father is? Look to your side, Nathaniel! Look at the man who you've been following around and wanting to be like! You have his eyes, his temper, his attitude! You're just like him! I didn't tell you because I never thought I would see him again and when I did, I panicked. I was trying to protect you; I was being overprotective and went about it all the wrong way!" Cheyenne scrubbed a hand down her face, staring back into Nathaniel's wide emerald eyes that reminded her of Mark since the day he was born. "Mark is your father, Nathaniel. Even a blind man could see it."

Nathaniel stared at Mark incredulously, for the first time really looking at him. He took in the green eyes, the color, the shape then felt his own eyes. He shook his head, staring at Mark. "And you didn't know?"

"No." Mark said quietly, not about to tell him he had suspected it, but listened to Cheyenne's lies about cheating on him, knowing that was something Nathaniel didn't need to hear. "Nathaniel?"

"Give me a second." The boy whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, Nathaniel." Cheyenne whispered softly, wanting to reach out to touch him and felt tears cascade down her cheeks.

She watched him flinch away and her heart shattered, instantly pulling back, sinking into the chair again. Burying her face in her hands, sobs once again overtook her and Cheyenne knew she should've been honest from the beginning. She would never be able to turn the clock back. She would never be able to forgive herself for putting her little boy through this much pain, let alone Mark.

"Nathaniel," Mark began, only to back off when the boy turned his wrath on him.

"How long have you known?" He demanded angrily. "How could you NOT know? We look alike!"

"Nathaniel, it's a long story."

Mark glanced at Cheyenne, wishing she would dry it up already. Nathaniel needed her to be strong enough through this and she had no right to break down right now. Nathaniel didn't reply, just stormed into a bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, wanting to be alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Damn it!" She stood and went after Nathaniel, opening the door, seeing he was laying on the bed curled up. "Nathaniel, it's all my fault that Mark didn't know until tonight. None of this is Mark's fault, sweetheart. It's all Mom's fault." She sat on the bed, touching his leg gently and sighed when he flinched. "Mark thought you were his at first when we first got here. He fought me tooth and nail and I told him every lie I could think of. I'm not going to tell you those lies because you're too young to understand, but I just want you to know that you shouldn't be angry at Mark. Be angry at me and hate me." Cheyenne blinked back the tears, needing to be strong for her little boy right now. "I should've told you, I should've came clean from the beginning, but I didn't know what would happen if I did and I can't lose you...I can't lose you." She repeated that and got up, bending down so she could face him, running her finger down his cheek. "I'm so sorry sweetheart..."

"I'm too young to understand?" Nathaniel hiccoughed. "That's what you say about everythin' mom, that I'm too young." He sat up, wiping tears out of his eyes and stared at her, next wiping snot off his nose with his shirt sleeve, sniffling. "Is there anythin' else I should know about?" He asked her quietly, staring at her out of glistening green eyes.

"No baby, there's nothing else. It's all out in the open now." She quietly replied, running her fingers through his blonde hair and slowly stood up to sit on the bed beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "With what I told him, that's something you are too young for. I know I say that a lot, but it's the truth. I'm sorry for lying and keeping this from you, Nathaniel." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his head. "I love you so much, sweetheart. I never meant to hurt you. I would NEVER hurt you intentionally."

Nathaniel nodded, keeping quiet while he waited for his hiccoughs to subside. When they did, he cleared his throat. "So Mark is...is my Dad." He watched her nod and smiled timidly. "Does he like me? I mean as his son." He looked worried because he adored Mark, already seeing him as a father figure. "I know he does things with me, but...that's not cause of you, is it? He's not being nice to me cause of you, is he?"

"Why don't you go ask him that?" Cheyenne suggested softly, pulling him up gently from the bed and guided him out of the room, seeing Mark sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. "Go on sweetheart." She whispered encouragingly in his ear, pushing him forward, nodding at Mark silently.

She then walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Sliding down the door as the tears finally fell once again, Cheyenne buried her face in her knees, letting father and son talk alone for awhile. She needed a few moments alone anyway. Mark listened patiently as Nathaniel stuttered through what he wanted to say, setting the beer aside and doing the only thing he really could at this point. He hugged his son tightly to him. Nathaniel stiffened for a moment before relaxing, hiding his face in his...Dad's shoulder and did something most boys would never do in front of their fathers. He cried.

Cheyenne took a shower, needing one to wash away the day and night events. She stepped out about an hour later and slipped her nightgown back on with new garments. Opening the bedroom door, Cheyenne walked out, not seeing Mark or Nathaniel anywhere and looked at Mark's bedroom door, knowing they were in there. She then grabbed a broom, paper towels and a dust pan to clean up her mess, feeling exhausted. Mark lay awake on his side of the bed, head propped up in the palm of his hand as he watched his son sleep. He studied every detail about the face he had grown to know so well, this time with new adoration. His...son. Nathaniel had fallen asleep on the couch so Mark carried him into his bedroom, knowing this had been a very exhausting night for the boy. He tenderly placed a kiss on Nathaniel's forehead and carefully slipped out of bed, walking silently out of the room closing the door gently behind him.

Cheyenne stared out the window, arms wrapped around herself, contemplating what to do next. She couldn't leave the WWF, not when Nathaniel just found his father. But she wasn't sure if she should be Mark's personal assistant anymore, not with everything that transpired. Sighing heavily, Cheyenne already knew that answer. She would stay because of her son. She knew Mark wanted nothing to do with her, not after breaking his heart and all the emotional turmoil she'd put him through in the past few months. The thought made her head drop and she pressed her forehead against the glass window, silent tears rolling down her face.

"He's asleep." Mark said from behind her, having changed into a pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt. "He's exhausted." He gently took her by the arms, turning her to face him, peering down intently in her face. "Cheyenne, what do we do?" He asked softly, staring into her eyes. "About this? About Nathaniel? About us?" He whispered, tracing the curve of her chin with his finger.

"I don't know." She whispered, not sure what to say to him or how to answer those questions. "I-I'm not leaving the WWF or this job. You and Nathaniel can be close this way." Cheyenne leaned into his touch, knowing he was messing with her again. He had to be, like last time, which she deserved. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through." She lowered her eyes and slowly closed them, another tear falling down her cheek.

"I wouldn't let you leave." Mark said gravely, capturing a tear on his forefinger, staring down at it before popping his finger in his mouth. "Cheyenne...was there anyone besides me?" He asked softly, staring down at her, watching her eyes slowly open. "When we were together, was it just us or was that me bein' a fool?"

"There was no one else." Cheyenne whispered truthfully, staring back into his emerald green eyes and pressed a hand against his chest over his heart. "You were the only one, Mark."

She swallowed hard, wondering why he wanted to know and felt his finger trail from her chin slowly down her neck, eyes never leaving his. She still loved him and always would. Mark nodded, closing his eyes, a look of relief crossing his face.

"Thank you." He whispered and inclined his head forward, gently capturing her lips with his. "Cheyenne, I still love you." He murmured against her lips, confessing something he had promised he'd never say since she had joined the WWF.

Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck and Cheyenne pressed herself against him, running her fingers through his silky black tresses. Slowly pulling back, she pressed her forehead against his. "I never stopped loving you, Mark." Cheyenne thought she'd never be able to tell him that, rubbing her nose against his. Cupping his face with her hands, she kissed him again and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

She never wanted to let go of him again as long as she lived. Mark just nodded, too intent on holding her against him, reveling in the feel of something he had missed for so long. He lifted her up and Cheyenne wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively, needing to feel her weight against him. Something solid and concrete to prove this wasn't just some fantasy his brain imposed.

"I love you, Cheyenne." He murmured against her throat. "Always have, always will."

Cheyenne smiled and tilted her head back while his lips assaulted her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. "I love you too, Mark, forever." She breathed out, hands clamping on his broad shoulders.

Sliding her hands down his arms, Cheyenne lifted her head back up to stare into his darkened green orbs. She rubbed her nose against his, kissing the side of his neck, her entire body trembling against him, having missed him more than words could say. Before Mark could kiss her, he heard a voice clearing behind them and spun around, Cheyenne still in his arms, spotting Nathaniel in the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, tiger?"

"What're you two doin'?" Nathaniel yawned, still half asleep. "Kissin'?"

"Yeah, do you mind that?"

"Not really."

Cheyenne smiled, staring into his eyes and kissed his lips once more before he set her down, walking over to Nathaniel hugging him tightly. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you back in bed."

Guiding him back in Mark's bedroom, Cheyenne tucked Nathaniel in and kissed his forehead. He was so exhausted he fell back to sleep within seconds, almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. She closed the door behind her and walked in the kitchen to get a glass of water, suddenly overheated. Mark watched her, a smirk gracing his lips when he seen the flush in her cheeks and the way the water shook slightly in the glass.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a casual voice, leaning against the counter and reached out to push a stray strand of her hair behind her shoulder. "You're lookin'...red."

Cheyenne downed the entire glass of water and set it in the sink, turning around to face him. "You know what's wrong."

She slowly glided a finger down his bare chest and walked away from him. The way he touched her, made her feel. It nearly drove Cheyenne insane. Her lips still burned from their kiss and she ached for more, not able to stop her pulse from quickening whenever he was around along with her heartbeat. Mark watched her walk away, his green eyes narrowing on her swaying hips and licked his lips. Shaking his head, he grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around and captured her mouth. His kiss was demanding…demanding she yield to him, love him, let him love her, all of it. He wanted all of her or none of it. Heart, body, mind and soul. Cheyenne completely melted against him, kissing him back just as demanding as the kiss grew to boiling hot. Her body was on fire and she could feel the heat pulsating through her pores. She slowly pulled back, his fingers in her hair before nodding, breathing heavily. Taking his hand in hers, Cheyenne guided him into her room, closing the door and stopped him when he came after her again.

"One condition." When his brow raised, Cheyenne's blues became perfectly serious. "No more blonde bimbos by the name of Rena Mero, are we clear?"

Mark couldn't stop a wicked smirk from crossing his face, staring down at her amusedly. "Jealous, are we?" He purred, laughing softly at the expression on her face. "No more blondes by the name of Rena Mero." He agreed, pulling her back into his arms. "That was a pretty dirty trick of mine, I'll admit it darlin'."

"So you did do it to make me jealous."

Staring into his eyes, Cheyenne kissed covered his mouth with hers hungrily, running her hands up and down his smooth strong chest, a soft moan escaping her. It'd been over a decade since she'd had a man in her bed. Cheyenne pulled back, the nervousness suddenly emerging throughout her body posture and in her eyes.

"Mark, it's been so long..." She whispered, loving how the muscles rippled beneath her touch.

Mark had to mentally slap himself in order to stop and focus on her words, blinking. "How long?" He asked, voice rough with desire. His green eyes noticed how nervous she was and Mark sat on the edge of the bed, gently patting the space beside him. "Nothin' has to happen tonight, Cheyenne, we have all the time in the world."

She slowly straddled his lap, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could, and kissed him again. "The last time was with you before graduation." She whispered against his lips, seeing his eyes widen and slowly pulled back as tears filled her own. "I couldn't be with anyone else, Mark. I had Nathaniel to raise and I was pregnant and it just...it never struck my mind. Jesus...it's been damn near 12 years since I've done something like this..." She sounded in near disbelief.

Mark could only stare at her, not believing that, unable to believe it. She was a beautiful woman, desirable, surely he hadn't been Cheyenne's one and only after all this time? Seeing the seriousness in her face, he raked a hand through his hair, still staring incredulously. He almost wished he could say the same thing, but couldn't.

"We can wait." He finally said, not sure what else he could say.

"If you want, but I for one have waited long enough."

Cheyenne kissed him hard and passionate, guiding him to lay back on the bed, her hair falling around them as she ran her hand up and down his chest. Her lips attached to his neck, the feelings and desire slowly coming back to her. It was like riding a bike, she never forgot and it was how he made her feel that drove her to do this. Mark almost felt like he was the one with lesser experience when she did that, growling and quickly rolled her onto her back, hair falling down around them, forming a dark curtain surrounding their faces.

"I'm just makin' sure, darlin'." He said gruffly, pressing against her so she could feel how much he desired her. "I just want you to be sure this is what you want, Cheyenne. That you want me, only me and not because you feel any obligations."

"I've always wanted you, Mark."

Her hands ran down his chest, nails barely grazing flesh and arrived at the elastic waistband of his shorts. She opened her mouth as his tongue dueled with hers and shoved them down his long muscular legs. Pulling back, Cheyenne slowly began crawling up the bed, beckoning him with her finger. Her midnight blue eyes were now nearly black as Cheyenne pulled her nightgown off over her head, tossing it to the floor, leaving her clad in just a pair of ivory panties. Mark removed his t-shirt, leaving him naked before her. He pulled back to stare down at her, green eyes hungrily roaming over her body, hardly believing it had been untouched all this time. Almost as if just waiting for him to return. Smirking a bit at the thought, he ran his knuckles down the curve of her breast.

"Beautiful." He murmured, leaning down to flick his tongue against her nipple, feeling it harden under his ministrations.

Every sensation exploded within her body as Cheyenne melted into the bed, her fingers running through his hair while arching her back against his mouth and hot tongue. Her breathing became ragged just feeling the heat of his body against hers, not believing he'd forgiven her for everything she'd done and said. She would never lie to him again and vowed never to let him walk out of her life without a fight. Cheyenne pulled his face up to meet hers, kissing him demandingly. Feeling her more than come to life sent tremors coursing down his spine, his tongue caressing her lips. Mark demanded access and groaned from the back of his throat, loving the sweet taste of her. He knew he would never be able to let her go after tonight, or walk away from her, not even if she asked him to. He was addicted to her.

Cheyenne was his drug and always had been.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cheyenne moaned against his mouth, gripping his hair in her fingers as she pressed herself against him more. Skin meeting skin was the most erotic feeling she could ever experience. She remembered the last time they were together in her dorm room. Mark wasn't as big or strong as he was now, but still the most incredible lover she'd had. Before him, Cheyenne had been with 5 other guys, none of them coming CLOSE to what Mark could do to her body. Cheyenne felt his large hand slide down her body, across her breast and down her stomach. Cupping her hot sex in his hand beneath her panties, she gasped out and kissed Mark harder. He broke the kiss to trail his lips down the side of her throat, humming gently as his mouth burned against her flesh, suckling gently, careful not to mar her beautiful skin. Mark used the hand not busy massaging her side to gently pull down her panties, feeling her legs bending to help and run his palm up a smooth calf. Skimming fingertips just behind her knee and up her inner thigh, Mark felt the heat from Cheyenne's center as he got even closer.

"Mark..." She breathed out, gliding her hand from his hair down his shoulder and chest back up again.

Using her nails to entice the sensations within his body, Cheyenne craved him to feel exactly what she did at that moment. His lips were so soft and tender against her skin, she loved the feeling that overtook her body, unbridled desire coursing through her. She cried out softly when his thumb began caressing her swollen bud, thighs tensing while feeling his lips travel further down to her chest. Flicking her other nipple with his tongue, Mark gave it the same treatment as the other.

"Hmmm?" He murmured, a bit distracted with what he was doing, loving everything about her.

Her scent, the way she tasted, the way she felt. Cheyenne would be very lucky if he ever let her out of this bed again. One long finger slipped between her folds, crooking into a 'come here' gesture as Mark pursed the sweet spot, wanting to make her cum harder then she had ever dreamed then do it all over again. She could only moan, raising her hips slightly against him, knees bending and planting her feet against the comforter, trembling at the sheer pleasure overtaking her. It felt exquisite as she buried her hand in her hair, gripping it and tried focusing, tried to withdraw and hold back, wanting to make this last forever. Her blue eyes squeezed shut as Cheyenne fought, gritting her teeth, a slow hissing sound escaping her lips. Her free hand glided down to cover his while Mark worked his finger in and out of her methodically. Feeling her hand on his, her guiding him sent Mark's mind reeling. He loved a woman who knew what she wanted, nostrils flaring as her arousal permeated the air, intoxicating him.

"Enough." He growled, pulling both their hands away, gripping her hips tightly and lowered himself further down on the bed.

Meeting midnight blue on deep dark forest green, Mark lowered his head to taste her. Cheyenne cried out softly, hands instantly burying in his hair and arched her back against him. Her long black hair splayed around her on the pillow while his fanned over her stomach, eyes shutting.

"Mark, oh god please..."

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, writhing against him as her legs rested against his shoulders, spreading her thighs wider with his strong, muscular hands. Mark held on tight to her hips, refusing to let Cheyenne inadvertently buck him away. His tongue delved deep, lapping her juices like a man dying from thirst. He could feel her beginning to cum and worked her harder, moving his mouth to suck on her clit, alternating between gentleness and bordering on too intense for pleasure. Knowing the combination would almost be a sensory overload. She couldn't take it and Cheyenne whipped her head back and forth, pursing her lips together, trying like hell to fight it. She could feel her orgasm building within her, stomach clenching, thighs tensing, walls clamping around his tongue and cried out when he added a finger to enhance the unimaginable sensation.

"Ohhh...I can't...I can't take it...Oh god..." Cheyenne trembled from head to toe, squeezing her eyes even tighter, face tightened as the pleasure washed over her.

"Yes, you can." He murmured, running his broad tongue up and down her slit, drawing out the pleasure, torturing her. "Cum for me, Cheyenne."

Mark plunged his tongue back inside of her, groaning as her juices coated his tongue. He held her firmly, thumbs drawing circles on her hips. His eyes moved up her trembling body to watch her face, wanting to see her explode for him. His voice in combination with his ministrations to her sent Cheyenne over the edge as she cried out his name, hot juices flowing into his greedy and very willing mouth. She fell back on the bed in a sweaty heap, swallowing hard, chest rising and falling. Her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest.

"Oh fuck..." She gasped out, aftershocks rushing through her body.

Smacking his lips, Mark moved himself back up so he hovered over her, his elbows resting alongside her head. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, staring down at her out of lusty green eyes. "What's for dessert?" He murmured, smirking when she blushed and bent down to kiss her collarbone, nudging a thigh between her legs, pressing against her.

"I missed you so much..." Cheyenne whispered, pulling him on top of her, wanting to feel his weight. "Mark please, take me..." She pleaded, kissing him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, tasting herself on his tongue. It turned her on more than words could say. Cheyenne bent her knees up again, spreading her thighs for him, wanting him more than her own life at that moment. "I love you..." She whispered against his lips, near black eyes staring into his when she said it, wanting him to know how much she meant it.

Mark caught her hands in his, bringing them to rest on his chest right over his pounding heart. "It was always yours." He murmured, bringing her hands to his lips kissing them tenderly before drawing one of her legs around his waist, the other hand moving to her waist.

He positioned himself against her, gritting his teeth so he didn't just thrust, wanting to ease her into this. 10+ years was way too long not to have sex. Cheyenne smiled tearfully and closed her eyes as he slowly began sliding inside of her, her walls accommodating his size as they stretched to the max, wrapping around him fully. Her eyes flew open as she stared at him, not believing how big he was.

"Christ...I forgot how big you are..." Memories flooded back to her, feeling her thighs trembling against his waist as her hands gripped his forearms, swallowing hard. "Mark..." She moaned out, feeling completely full for the first time in years.

Talk about an ego booster. Mark gritted his teeth, his entire body tensing, forcing himself to not cum in her right then and there. "Hold still, darlin'. Gimme a minute." He murmured, voice rough and husky.

When Mark could finally concentrate on something besides exploding, he opened his eyes staring down at her. He smoothly pulled away from her, feeling her inner walls gripping him, trying to stop him before plunging back, sighing at the exquisite heat. 10 years with no sex, it was as if Cheyenne had lost her virginity all over again. The burning of her walls as they gripped his hardened shaft, the trembling, heavy breathing, heart thundering in her chest, pulse quickening and the all-out physical sensation coursing through her body...it was overwhelming.

"Ohhh don't stop...Mark, it feels so wonderful..."

She bit into his neck, pulling him further against her and planted her feet on the bedding, forcing him to drive deeper inside of her. It was an indescribable feeling, one Cheyenne would never feel again, no matter how many times her and Mark did this in the future. Mark couldn't have stopped under pain of death. He was too far gone in her, his body overriding anything his mind might have thought.

"Christ, Chey..." He hissed, tossing his hair back over his shoulder, refusing to have anything blocking her beautiful face from his view. "You're so damn tight, darlin'." Grunting when she took him even deeper, Mark snapped his hips forward.

"Harder..."

Cheyenne gritted her teeth and felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her up as their chests crashed together, legs wrapping around his waist, never sliding out of her. She cupped his face in her hands, passionately kissing him, feeling his hips snap back and forth in hard sharp thrusts. Nodding her head, Cheyenne pressed her forehead to his as their fingers entwined together. Mark pulled her back and forth against him to intensify the thrusts, causing her senses to reel. He couldn't speak, couldn't get a sound past his own gritted teeth. Mark silenced her with a searing kiss, knowing if Nathaniel woke up, he'd probably go insane, refusing to let that happen. What he couldn't silence however was the sounds of flesh smacking flesh resonating throughout the room.

"God, darlin', I'm close - so close!" He rasped, breaking the kiss for air and finding none.

His world was nothing except the gorgeous woman writhing against him. She was sending him over the edge, spiraling out of control. Fighting to stop it, Mark also died to let go all at the same time, needing Cheyenne to go over that fine razor edge with him. Cheyenne nodded, meeting him thrust for thrust, feeling that burning sensation erupt in her body, the heat overtaking all senses, knowing she couldn't hold it in anymore. She crushed her lips against his, screaming out against them as she came against him, shuddering, her juices completely soaking him. Gripping the back of his neck to keep her balance, Cheyenne felt him thrusting as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could, knowing his explosion was mere moments away. Feeling her cum for the second time was enough, he couldn't hold himself back. Increasing the tempo, Mark drove deeper and harder into her, letting out a loud curse as he came. His body went rigid for a fraction of a second before shuddering, drawing a few more strokes, prolonging the intense pleasure for as long as he could. Electricity coursed through him returning her kiss passionately, Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to his massive body as possible.

Cheyenne trembled against him, feeling the explosion deep inside of her, her lips shaking and cupped his neck with her hands, refusing to break the kiss. She finally pulled away needing air to breathe and buried her face in his neck, coughing since she could barely breathe. Their hearts pounded as one and Cheyenne caressed his bare back to his hair, losing it in his tresses while trying to get her breathing back under control. She sighed as Mark guided them both down on the bed, the cool comforter feeling wonderful against her overheated skin, her eyes closed. Cheyenne ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head against her chest, opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling, a soft smile on her face. She was home. She was finally back where she belonged. Mark rolled onto his side, nestling her against him, running a hand lazily up and down Cheyenne's spine, working on evening out his breathing. He finally kissed her temple, brushing her damp hair back over her shoulders.

"I love you, Chey." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers, just enjoying this moment. He could die happy, not that he planned too. They had so many more nights ahead of them with their beautiful son.

"I love you too, Mark."

She smiled as he pulled the comforter over them. Cheyenne was content with feeling his weight on top of her, his arms around her waist and breathing on her neck. That's how she fell asleep too, in Mark's arms, where she'd dreamt of being for the past decade.

**~!~**

"Nathaniel, would you stop whining and just do this for me?"

Cheyenne stared at her 16 year old son, not believing how much he looked like Mark, except for the neatly cut dishwater blonde hair. He wore a black leather vest with black jeans and a silver belt, black boots on his feet. They were currently throwing him a sweet 16 birthday party and all he wanted to do was go check out his gift from his father, a motorcycle.

"Mom, come on, I gotta be the only guy to have a sweet 16 party." Nathaniel groaned, not believing she had done this, green eyes straying to the Harley. "Just one little ride, please?"

Mark shook his head, watching the pair go back and forth, Nathaniel towering over his mother and smirked slightly. "Nathan, you'll have plenty of time to ride that thing, now make your momma happy and put on a smiley face."

"Aw hell, not you too."

"Nathan, please listen to Mom." Caitlyn stated, crossing his arms in front of her chest, standing there like a typical 5 year old with an attitude.

She had long red hair and midnight blue eyes, looking more like her Mom than anything. Cheyenne sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, holding the cake up to him. After that one night together, Mark had excellent aim because Cheyenne ended up pregnant with their daughter. They named her Caitlyn Lee Calaway and Cheyenne had Mark's last name added to Nathaniel's birth certificate. Cheyenne smiled as Nathaniel blew out the candles, groaning when he kissed her forehead and bolted out to the garage.

"I'm going to kill you for buying that for him." She muttered, setting the cake down that was cut in the shape of a Harley and sat down at the table.

"A truck would've been too damn cliché." Mark replied innocently, green eyes sparkling with pure happiness. He heard the engine roar to life and flinched, the squealing of tires echoing around them. "I guess I shoulda warned him not to be doin' that."

"You're gonna be in BIG trouble, Daddy." Caitlyn informed him in an adult tone of voice, trying to emulate her mother.

"You're lucky I love you, my dear husband."

Cheyenne pressed her lips to his, smiling softly in his eyes, knowing he would do anything for her and their children. After finding out they were having another baby, Mark proposed to Cheyenne, wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. Cheyenne had been skeptical at first, not wanting to marry him just because of the kids. Mark assured her he loved her with everything in him and the kids were an added bonus. They were married in a small ceremony in Mark's backyard in Houston, Texas, where all 4 Callaway's now lived. It was simple, black and midnight blue for the colors, only a party of about 20 people or so with a small reception afterwards. She'd been 6 months pregnant and they had a beautiful honeymoon at home, not wanting to be anywhere else. It was their paradise.

"Luckiest man alive." He murmured back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He ignored his daughter's pained groans of disgust, winding his hands in Cheyenne's beautiful tresses, tilting her head back to study her face. "I love you." He said softly, green eyes not hiding anything from her.

His eyes were the window to his soul and she held the key to his heart, all of what he was belonged to her. It always would, even after death. Cheyenne's eyes lit up when Nathaniel walked back in, knowing he would never let her down, tears in her eyes. She kissed the top of his head and stared into his eyes that mirrored his father's before guiding him over to the table. The Calaway family sat down together while Cheyenne cut the cake, giving them each a piece. Being with Mark and going through all she had made Cheyenne realize that it was never too late to have her happily ever after. This was it. Mark and their children. They were finally a family and Cheyenne was the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

The End.


End file.
